SECOND CHANCE
by mysweetkat
Summary: LAST CHAPTER & EPILOGUE! /ATOBE X SAKUNO/ An heir to an empire. A school teacher. They fell in love. A scheming woman tore them apart. Now he has a second chance win back his love. xxRated M for possible mature content in one chapter!xxx
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination.**

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

**Prologue : Coma**

Dressed in a green-colored protective garment issued by the hospital, a figure entered the Intensive Care Unit. His eyes fell upon a particular bed and he began to slowly walk toward the lone occupant of the unit. The sound of his footsteps ended when he had reached the bed.

Silently, he stood there to gaze at the still figure lying among the tubes and wires. He hated the machineries and equipments placed around the bed that were emitting muted noises of silent monitoring. They were the ugly and yet undoubtedly necessary things for monitoring the well-being of his beloved.

Wearily, he sat down on a stool amply provided by the hospital for his convenience. His tired red eyes gently caressed the small pale face for a moment before sliding down to the slender bare hand laid next to the blanket covered body. His large hands reached out to cover it and found it cold. He tightened his grip around it and raised it to his lips. After placing a long lingering kiss into the palm, he looked into the face of the young woman on the bed.

"O..ore-sama knew Ore-sama was wrong. Ore-sama had never begged before in Ore-sama's life but," the man took another deep breath to control his unshed tears, "Ore-sama begs you to stay. Don't leave because Ore-sama still has many things to say to you."

The young woman continued to breathe in and out slowly, oblivious to his pleadings.

"If you stay, Ore-sama will spend the rest of Ore-sama's life showering you with Ore-sama's adoration."

The young man paused to place another kiss on the lovingly-held hand before opening his heart again.

"Stay also for our little one. Our son needs a mother to love him and spoil him. He needs you, my heart."

The young man shut his eyes in desperation. He found himself starting to sob quietly. His tears fell upon the warm hand he was holding.

"Onegai, don't leave me!" Atobe Keigo whispered into his wife's hand. Atobe Sakuno continued to sleep in oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Outside the ICU…**

"Ryuuzaki-sama, would you like to rest for awhile? The hospital has prepared a private room nearby." An elderly man softly asked the former Seishun Middle School tennis coach. His eyes could see that her tired face was filled lines of worry and stress.

"Iie. I..I want to be here when she…she wakes up." The elderly woman shook her head. She continued to stare off into space while mumbling words of prayer for her granddaughter.

Atobe Kazuki, the patriarch of the Atobe Group nodded with understanding. If it was his son in the ICU, he would have waited here too until his son is awakened.

With heavy feet, Kazuki walked back to the door of the ICU. Through the clear glass door, he could see Keigo sitting next to Sakuno's bed. Keigo's back was facing him but he knew his son was sobbing from the way his shoulders were shaking badly.

Kazuki sighed with sadness to see his son in this condition. He wished he had done more to protect the both of them in the first place.

His mobile phone vibrated in his pocket and Kazuki stepped away toward an empty corner. A frown creased his forehead when he saw the name of the caller. With a growl he answered, "What do you want?"

"How is Keigo?" A female voice asked.

"Is that all you have to say?" Atobe Kazuki was known for his infinite patience and charm but this person had always made him impatient and less charming.

"Can't I ask after the welfare of our own son?"

"He is fine. Anything else?"

"How is our grandson?"

"I warn you. You stay away from them."

"Is that a threat, Kazuki-san?"

"It is when it comes to the well-being Keigo and his family."

"I am still your wife."

"Not for long." Kazuki snapped and hanged up.

The mobile phone rang again.

"WHAT!" Kazuki roared into the phone.

"O..Otosan, it's me, Kana." A small female voice greeted him.

"I'm so sorry, Kana-chan." Kazuki softened his voice upon hearing his daughter's voice.

"How is Sakuno and Keigo?" Atobe Kana, Keigo's older sister asked anxiously.

"She's still in a coma. The doctors had done all they can. The rest is up to her." Kazuki explained as he sat down heavily upon a chair.

"I will be praying for her." Kana said wistfully. "And Keigo?"

"He is with her right now. I'm sure he won't leave her side anytime soon."

"So kah? He must be taking it very hard. What about their son, my nephew?"

Kazuki thought of the newborn lying in a bassinet in the nursery and smiled, "He's fine. He's definitely an Atobe. You should have heard him cry. He almost brought down the whole nursery."

"Otosan! (Giggle!) You sounded like a proud Ojiisan. Hmm, has Keigo given him a name yet?"

"Kenta. It means Health and Well-built. Sakuno-chan had chosen the name some time ago."

"Atobe Kenta. He sounds lovely. I'll be coming over for a short visit. Do you need me to bring anything for you, Otosan?"

Kazuki rubbed his face and sighed, "A change of clothes and some toiletries for me and your brother would be nice. Oh, bring some toiletries and clothings for a woman too. Sakuno's Obasan is here and she won't leave."

"I got it. I see you soon, Otosan. Ja!"

Kazuki sat back and closed his eyes. _'Sakuno-chan, your Obasan need you. Keigo and Kenta need you. Please wake up soon, my dear. If you leave us, we would be in a big emotional mess.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_To Be Continued_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Note from Author: It's me again with my 3**__**rd**__**. love story. This time I'm bringing Atobe and Sakuno together. Please R & R!**_

_**WARNING: This long story will take me a long time to update so please don't rush me. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT, Gokusen, Ouran HSHC or Hana Yori Dango belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. NO CROSSOVER! There's just brief mention of characters from other mangas/animes.**

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

_**5 Years Ago…….**_

The huge and elegant ballroom was filled with men dressed in tuxedos and women dressed in their fineries. Classical music was softly played by a quartet in a corner to complement the event. The rich and the famous had gathered that evening to raise funds and to promote The Foundation of Tennis for Youth. The Foundation was established by the Atobe Group in the 1970s by Keigo's grandfather, an avid fan of tennis. Since then, the Atobes had become well-known world-wide for being strong supporters of tennis in any form.

Leaning against a wall, a 25-year old Atobe Keigo took another sip from the glass of champagne from the flute held in his hand. His bored eyes roamed over the crowded room while avoiding the stares of some young and mature ladies who tried to get his attention in one manner or another. The bulky presence of his friend and bodyguard, Kabaji Munehiro, had really helped in keeping those questionable female species from approaching him.

Keigo's eyes had found his father and current CEO of the Atobe Group, Atobe Kazuki busy chatting with the head of another business empire, Doumyouji-san. Keigo smiled when he recalled the praises his sire had heaped upon him about his own sharp senses and acumen in business that had exceeded his sire's expectations. It seemed good looks were not the only thing he had inherited from his father.

Keigo's eyes shifted to a woman in her late forties who stood not far from Atobe Kazuki. Dressed elegantly in a figure-hugging black gown, she was chatting with the wife of Doumyouji-san. His eyes narrowed in unhidden disgust as he watched his mother, Atobe Mara smiling and laughing heartily at something that Doumyouji Kaeda had said.

"Atobe, it's rare to see you in a sour mood. Isn't that right, Kabaji?" A familiar voice said as a figure appeared by his side.

"Usu." The giant agreed.

"Ore-sama is fine as always, Yuushi. Ore-sama thought you won't be able to come tonight." Keigo greeted his old friend and business partner, Oshitari Yuushi with relief. _'Perhaps things won't be so boring with Yuushi around.'_

"I wasn't but Otosan and Okasan insisted, in their usual degree of persuasiveness." Yuushi explained, his eyes behind his glasses thinned with hidden irritation.

Keigo studied with his friend for a moment, "That kind of threat normally won't faze you one bit. So what else did they threaten to do?"

Yuushi sighed and nodded toward a quiet corner of the ballroom. Keigo turned toward the pointed direction and was surprised to see the back of a slender woman standing alone near some pots of fern.

"They threatened her? Is she your girlfriend?" Keigo asked curiously with his eyes still focused on the shapely figure.

"Iie. We were just friends but they believed otherwise. They were not happy about her ..uumm… background." Yuushi sighed.

"You still bring her here?" Keigo gave his friend an incredulous look.

"We were supposed to go to a symphony concert tonight but we were kidnapped on our way there. They kept me busy all evening by introducing all the so-called suitable girls to me." Yuushi angrily gritted his teeth.

Keigo nodded with understanding. The children from "the rich and the famous fold" were often treated like pawns to be traded among the "fold", through marriage, for the sake of power, fame and fortune. Those who dared to step out of the "norm" would usually be treated like pariah. Only a handful of the rebellious ones had succeeded either in leaving, joining or ignoring the "fold" and had paved their own way of life with unrivalled joy and contentment.

Atobe Keigo turned his attention to his father's conversation companion, Doumyouji-san. Doumyouji's son Tsukasa and his spitfire wife who came from a poor background, Makino Tsukushi had done it after a long battle with his mother, Kaeda. Then there's Tamaki Suoh, the unofficial heir of the Ouran Group who had eloped to France with his commoner wife, Haruhi two years ago. They were later reported to be happy with their commoner's lifestyle. Keigo smirked when he thought of the Senator Sawada's son, Sawada Shin who had happily married into a yakuza family because of his love for his yakuza princess.

"Yuushi, Ore-sama would like an introduction to your lady friend." Keigo ordered as he pushed himself from the wall. _'Maybe I can stir things up tonight.'_

"Eh? Keigo, I won't advise it. Her grandmother might chew you out before you know it." Yuushi waved his hands anxiously.

Keigo froze and turned to Yuushi, "Grandmother? Your friend's grandmother is here?"

"I don't think you have a problem recognizing the grandmother, Atobe." Yuushi almost snorted in disbelief and pointed at the direction of his lady friend again.

Atobe Keigo lifted an eyebrow in recognition when he saw an elderly lady dressed in a smart suit approaching Yuushi's lady friend. One could never forget the infamous dragon lady coach from Seishun Middle School. Ryuuzaki Sumire-sensei was well-known and respected by the middle school and high school tennis circuit because of her fairness, her strictness and her diligence as a Coach and her fierce protectiveness over her students. Her retirement two year ago had almost crippled the Seishun Middle School's reputation for tennis excellence until her protégé Inui Sadaharu took over her position a year after her retirement. Now Seishun Middle School was churning out better tennis players, thanks to Inui-sensei's unorthodox training menu.

"Your friend's grandmother is Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Keigo asked curiously.

His ears stopped listening to his friend's explanation when Yuushi's lady friend finally turned around.

For the first time in his life, Atobe Keigo had his breath taken away by a female. His eyes widened even more as he took in the sight of silky wavy auburn twisted into a bun held by a comb. A few tendrils fell around and behind her delicate face with some tucked behind her ears. Medium long eyelashes enhanced her large almond shaped eyes while her slim nose rivaled even the one on Mona Lisa. Her pretty pouty lips were luscious in pink gloss. Her body shape was slender and shapely in a dark blue knee-length dress. Long slender calf ended with her feet in a pair of sensible pumps. Her arms were bare and long fingers and hands were folded in front of her.

Atobe Keigo swallowed. _'Ore-sama has never seen such a beautiful woman before in Ore-sama's life.'_

Oshitari Yuushi smiled knowingly when he caught his friend awestruck, "Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce Ryuuzaki Sakuno to you, Atobe?"

With his eyes kept focused on the young woman who had an arm linked around her grandmother's, Atobe Keigo whispered, "Hai."

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sakuno felt out of place in the glittering ballroom filled with elegantly dressed people. Though Sakuno was standing regally with her hands folded in front, she felt apprehensive since she was being stared at and whispered at by passersby.

Her Obasan, Ryuuzaki Sumire, had received a shock earlier that evening when she saw Sakuno and Yuushi entering the ballroom. After a humble apology and some explanations from Yuushi, she has asked Yuushi to take care of Sakuno. Ryuuzaki would be busy because of her duties as a volunteer for The Foundation of Tennis for Youth. But Sakuno had placed herself among some ferns after Yuushi was whisked away by his parents to meet some eligible marriage-material girls.

"Sakuno, daijobu? You don't have to stay. I could ask someone to call you a cab."" Her grandmother walked up to her with a sympathetic smile. She could tell that her grand-daughter was uncomfortable being there.

"Daijobu, Obasan." Sakuno wrapped her hand around her grandmother's arm. "I was just disappointed about this evening. I was sore about missing the Mozart concert played by the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra."

"Well, I can't leave until the funds have been counted and handed to Atobe's finance executives. We may be able to return home after 11 pm." Ryuuzaki patted Sakuno's hands.

"I can wait, Obasan." Sakuno offered her an assuring smile.

"Then I'll see you later. Do take care, Sakuno." Ryuuzaki gave her grand-daughter a nod and walked away to continue with her duties.

"Sakuno-chan, I hope you are well." Oshitari Yuushi later came up to her with two persons in tow.

"Yuushi, how are you handling those introductions to eligible girls?" Sakuno teased her former college mate and friend with a twinkling smile.

Yuushi gave her a satisfied smirk, "Let's just say they would think twice about marrying into my family."

"I want to hear all about it. What did you do, Yuushi-kun?" Sakuno asked eagerly.

"Ahem. Ore-sama also would like to know." A voice interrupted them.

Yuushi smiled apologetically and stepped aside to reveal Atobe Keigo and his bodyguard Kabji. "Sorry, Atobe, I had almost forgotten about you and Kabaji."

Sakuno stared as Keigo gave Yuushi a disapproving look, stepped forward toward her and gave her a slight bow.

"Good evening, Ms Ryuuzaki. Welcome to Atobe's Fundraising Party for The Foundation of Tennis for Youth. Ore-sama hoped you had a wonderful evening." Keigo said with his normal narcissistically tone of voice.

Sakuno burst into a fit of giggles leaving the 3 mens with different re-actions. Yuushi bit his inner cheek to keep himself from joining Sakuno's giggles. Keigo stared at the giggling female with shock and disbelief. Kabaji remained silent but his eyes were twinkling to see the display before him.

"Sumimasen, Atobe Keigo-san. You still have not changed one bit after all these years." Sakuno apologized after getting her giggles under control.

"Hmm, Ore-sama accepts your apologies but Ore-sama doesn't know what you are talking about." Keigo said in a miffed tone.

"We met a few times before. I'm sure Atobe-san does not remember me because Atobe-san was busy leading Hyotei High School in the fight for the Championship title for the Tennis National Tournament." Sakuno gave Keigo a tentative smile.

"Tennis National Tournament?" Keigo tried to recall all the tennis events during his high school years but he was sure he had not seen Ryuuzaki Sakuno before.

"Atobe, you may not recognize her but Sakuno was the manager of Seishun High Tennis Club. She has been to all the tennis events during our high school years." Yuushi explained.

"Hmm. Is that so?" Keigo tapped a finger on his cheek as he finally remembered something. "Were you the girl in pigtails who always hang around the Seishun team?"

"Hai." Sakuno grinned.

"It's no wonder Ore-sama cannot recognize you. You have changed."

"I think it was because of the pigtails." Yuushi added.

Sakuno shifted on her feet when she finally noticed that Atobe Keigo, the heir of the Atobe Group had studied her intently from her head to her toes and upward again.

"You have grown much more beautiful." Keigo complimented with a seductive smile.

Sakuno gaped when her eyes were caught by Keigo's eyes. His eyes were already darkened with hints of passion within them. Her breathe caught when his eyes slide down toward her lips. Suddenly Sakuno felt her lips dried up and slided her tongue over them to wet them. An unmistaken hiss came from Atobe Keigo as his heated gaze returned to Sakuno's eyes again. Sakuno knew her face and neck had flushed red under Keigo's unrelentless gaze.

Fate had decided to let the quartet start up a waltz at that time. Atobe Keigo stepped closer to Sakuno and held out a hand.

"Sakuno hime-sama, Ore-sama would be honored if you could join Ore-sama in a waltz?" Keigo asked in a serious tone that no one can defy.

Sakuno swallowed and protested, "I don't know how to dance waltz, Atobe-san."

Keigo lifted a corner of his mouth and said confidently, "This would be a good opportunity to learn from a master expert like Ore-sama. Come!"

Without waiting for Sakuno's approval, Atobe Keigo swept her straight into the sea of waltzing couples and disappeared.

Yuushi had been watching the whole interaction between Keigo and Sakuno with a satisfied air.

"You know, Kabaji," Yuushi addressed the tall silent giant who was vigilantly eyeing his employer and friend, "Atobe's days as a bachelor are numbered."

"Usu."

* * *

At the same time, three pairs of eyes were watching Atobe Keigo and an unknown female dancing the waltz. The female was obviously unfamiliar with the dance but Keigo had surprised the three onlookers by displaying endless patience toward the female whilst teaching her the waltz.

The older male smiled benevolently as he watched his son attempt to teach his dancing partner the basics of waltz. His grin widened when his son gave a rare happy smile toward the chatting female. His son may have found someone valuable after all.

The young female was watching her Otouto with acute curiosity. She had never seen Keigo paying such close attention to another female before. She smiled when he held the female as close to himself as allowable by propriety. She will make sure he gives her the details later.

The older unhappy female was watching her son with furious eyes. She had specifically reminded him before the party tonight to mingle with a list of suitable females she had prepared for him. It was typical of him to unheed her words.

The three onlookers continued to wonder about the identity of the female who had captured the eyes and interest of Atobe Keigo.

* * *

"Did you have a good time, Sakuno?" Ryuuzaki asked as they rode home in a taxi.

Her grand-daughter turned to her and nodded with her sleepy eyes, "Hai. Atobe-san and Yuushi-kun taught me to waltz."

"Atobe-san? Which Atobe-san?" Ryuuzaki asked curiously.

"Atobe Keigo. You know, the Hyotei Tennis Club Captain."

"So kah? I'm glad you were not bored."

"No, everything turned out unexpectedly well." Sakuno said dreamily as she remembered the looks Atobe Keigo had given her. Her hand and waist still tingled from the feel of Keigo's hands when he guided her in learning the beautiful waltz.

_**EEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEE**_

_**Note from Author: It's me again with my 3**__**rd**__**. love story. This time I'm bringing Atobe and Sakuno together. Please R & R!**_

_**WARNING: This long story will take me a long time to update so please don't rush me. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sumimasen, Minna-san, for the delayed update. Due to minor writer's block and work-related issues, I did not have the chance to create new chapters. Now everything is back on track. Hurray! :-)_**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

**Chapter 2**

_**4 YEARS 11 MONTHS AGO…(Part 1)**_

The young woman waved goodbye to the departing students and went back to the teacher's desk. Humming a soft tune to herself, she picked up her books and folders and left the classroom.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno-sensei walked slowly along the empty quiet school hall toward the teachers' office. Sakuno sighed dreamily as she thought of the events that had happened for the past month.

…_**Flashback Begins…**_

_**Three days after the fundraising party, Atobe Keigo had surprised her when he called her out of the blue to invite her to a symphony concert. **_

"_**Ore-sama had some tickets and had invited Yuushi and a few of our classical-music-enthusiast friends to come with Ore-sama. There's a spare ticket and Ore-sama thought of inviting you." Atobe's deep voice sounded strangely sensuous over the mobile phone. Sakuno had immediately quelled the uncomfortable feeling and paid attention to the conversation.**_

"**_Ano, Atobe-san, may I ask how you got my mobile phone number?"_**

"_**Yuushi was kind enough to share it with Ore-sama. He had informed Ore-sama that you were both in classical music appreciation club in college. So, Ore-sama wishes to extend Ore-sama's kindness to you by inviting you to this momentous occasion."**_

_**Sakuno had rolled her eyes over Keigo's exaggerated explanation. Sakuno was tempted to decline the offer but the concert was one she had wanted to attend but the tickets were sold out long ago. After clearing her throat, she replied, "Thank you Atobe-san. I'll be happy to come along and accept your kind invitation."**_

_**Surprisingly, Sakuno had a wonderful time attending the much anticipated concert the following Friday. Atobe and Yuushi had collected her at her apartment in Atobe's limo. (Sakuno had moved out from her grandmother's place to stay closer to her workplace.)**_

_**Later, they had met up with the other invitees at the concert hall. After the concert, the group had repaired to a nearby high-class café to discuss the pieces they had enjoyed at the concert over some lattes. Sakuno was awed that Keigo knew classical music as well as Yuushi. The whole evening her eyes had stayed on a silver-haired man who had been talking to 2 other classical music enthusiasts. Once, Atobe-san had looked over and caught her stare. For some strange reason, their eyes had stayed connected while the world had dimmed around them, leaving the two of them in their own little cocoon. When someone had asked Sakuno a question, Sakuno had turned away with a deep blush. Sakuno had felt like she was stripped naked by the heated steady gaze given by Atobe-san. **_

…_**Flashback Ends…**_

Sakuno shook her head over her strange thoughts and continued her trek toward the office. However her mind reminded her of what had happened two weeks after that concert outing.

…_**Flashback Begins…**_

_**Sakuno had arrived at her apartment building to find a limo parked in front of the building. Sakuo recognized the tall silent giant who stood next to the limo.**_

"_**Kabaji-san! What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked curiously as she approached the giant.**_

"_**Atobe."**_

"_**Atobe-san? What do you mean?"**_

_**Kabaji walked toward the back seat area and opened the door. Sakuno watched as Atobe Keigo stepped out from his limo and stretched his arms. **_

"_**Ore-sama had been waiting for you, Sakuno-chan." Keigo gave her a slight bow and asked in a friendly manner, "Do you always come home late, Sakuno-chan? It's already 6 pm."**_

"_**Hai, I had to finish up some work in school before I leave. Ano, Atobe-san, what are you doing here? It's so weird to see you here in this area." Sakuno was baffled by the appearance of Atobe Keigo especially when there's nothing in this semi-low-income suburb that would interest him. **_

_**Sakuno glanced around and felt relief for the street was devoid of the neighbours and passer-bys since it was dinnertime. Atobe-san and his limo and also Kabaji-san would have attracted a large crowd.**_

"_**Weird? Perhaps." Keigo said in a drawl as his eyes studied her with fierce intensity. "Nevertheless, Ore-sama had a desire to partake some local ramen cuisine. Since Sakuno-chan is staying in this locality, perhaps Sakuno-chan can assist Ore-sama." **_

_**Sakuno's eyes widened with disbelief. "Ramen? But are you sure, Atobe-san?" **_

"_**Hai. Ore-sama's Ojiisan truly enjoyed the ramen in this locality and had often brought Ore-sama together with him to eat some ramen." Atobe-san explained as he turned around to study the area. "Ore-sama believed the ramen shop is called Kazan Ramen."**_

"_**Kazan Ramen!" Sakuno's eyes lighted up, "I know that place. They have the best ramen."**_

"_**So kah? Ore-sama is quite hungry. Ore-sama is sure Kabaji is hungry as well. Are you hungry, Kabaji?" **_

"_**Usu."**_

"_**What do you say, Sakuno hime-chan? Can you lead a pair of hungry men to some food? Of course, Ore-sama will generously reward you with some ramen." Atobe asked with quiet confident.**_

"_**Okay!" Sakuno replied enthusiastically with a huge grin causing Keigo and Kabaji to blink. "Since I'll be getting some free ramen from the great Atobe Keigo, I'll lead you to Kazan. But I need to put away my bag of books first. Please wait for me here." **_

_**Sakuno left Keigo staring after her when she hurried into the apartment building. Unbeknown to Sakuno, a cunning smile had slowly appeared on the thin lips of the Atobe heir. He closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the sky with a muted shout of "Yes!". **_

_**Dinner at Kazan Ramen turned out to be an interesting evening since it was the first time Sakuno had seen Atobe Keigo and his sidekick comfortably seated within a normal ramen shop. They were warmly welcomed since the elderly ramen shop owner still recognized Atobe Keigo. Atobe's Ojiisan was after all, a well-known and well-liked patron of the ramen shop. **_

"_**Atobe-san, you like kimuchi ramen? Isn't it too spicy for your taste?" Sakuno looked uneasily at the large bowl of the shop's famous spicy ramen placed in front of Keigo.**_

"_**Ore-sama's taste is wide and varied." Keigo looked up at the sweet looking girl sitting across from him and Kabaji. "This ramen has been a favourite of Ore-sama since Ojiisan brought Ore-sama here the first time. Ore-sama had never forgotten its smell and taste. Isn't that right, Kabaji?" **_

"_**Usu."**_

"_**Ore-sama had brought Kabaji and the other Hyotei Regulars here before. Only Kabaji had returned with Ore-sama many times since Kabaji likes the chicken ramen here."**_

"_**Usu." The giant replied and started on his chicken ramen.**_

…_**Flashback Ends…**_

Sakuno giggled to herself when she remembered Atobe's face turning red and sweaty while consuming his spicy ramen. Her own face then flushed when she remembered the husky thanks and the piercing gaze Atobe had given her when she offered him her handkerchief to him to wipe his face. Come to think of it, he had pocketed her handkerchief after that.

Sakuno paused in front of the door leading into the teachers' office. _'I need to stop thinking about unnecessary thoughts and focus on my teaching career. Remember that Atobe-san is just being friendly.'_

After taking a deep breath, Sakuno slide open the door and entered the teachers' office. Sakuno spent another few minutes to put away her books and files before getting ready to go home.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, you are still here?" Sakuno turned around and found the school principal, Ayano Kirimi walking over to her.

"I'm about to leave, Kirimi-san. Can I help you with anything? Sakuno asked.

Ayano-san stopped in front of Sakuno and handed over a cream-colored envelope. "I believe this is for you. The school tennis club has received an invitation to a tennis camp. Many schools within our prefecture were invited as well. Since you are the tennis club advisor and semi-coach, you can decide to go or not to go."

"Me?"

In the beginning, Sakuno had taken up the advisor/semi-coach position quite reluctantly. Over time, she had grown to love tennis and the tennis club. Of course Sakuno had relied on her retired grandmother's help. Ryuuzaki Sumire's mobile phone had become a 24-7 tennis hotline during the early months of her position.

Sakuno opened the envelope and extracted the invitation card. Her breath caught when she read who the sponsor for the tennis camp was.

"Atobe Group. The Foundation of Tennis for Youth." Sakuno read out loud.

"The Atobe Group had been doing this since 4 years ago at the recommendation of its heir, Atobe Keigo. He is just like his father and grandfather, another tennis lover. I heard Atobe Keigo still meets up with his former Regulars to play tennis at his mansion on weekends." Ayano-san made the comment as she studied Sakuno who had turned a bit pale.

"Are you familiar with the Atobes, Kirimi-san?" Sakuno asked curiously. Ayano-san seemed to know a lot about the Atobes.

"Atobe Kazuki, the current head of Atobe Group, and I were classmates in high school and college." Ayano-san explained with a fond smile. "We were both active in the boys and girls tennis club. We still keep in touch because of tennis and the Foundation."

"So kah?" Sakuno replaced it back into its envelope. "I will speak to the tennis club buchou and Regulars. I will leave the decision up to them."

"Let me know soon. Arrangements have to be made for getting the parental consent forms and the transportation." Ayano-san said.

"Hai, I understand. Good bye, Kirimi-san!" Sakuno bowed politely and then excused herself to leave for home.

* * *

Ayano-san stayed in her office and observed the young woman walking toward the school gate from her office window. She picked up her mobile phone from her desk and dialed a familiar number.

"Moshi-mosh, Ayano-chan!" A deep voice said lightly.

"I've given her the invite. Now can you tell me what is going on? I feel like I'm leading a lamb into a wolf's den." Ayono Kirimi asked with agitation as she sat down on her chair. Being threatened by a friend to hand a fake invitation to Ryuuzaki-sensei and sprouting lies about the tennis camp had given her a major headache. But she was promised an explanation after completing her tasks.

"Ayano-chan, don't you trust me?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I want to get to know the young lady a bit better."

Ayano-san jumped up from her chair and shouted into the mobile phone, "YOU …YOU OLD GOAT! YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO BE HER FATHER SO DON'T MESS WITH HER, YO HEAR ME?"

"Calm down, Ayano-chan!" A chuckle was heard over the line, "I'm heart broken that you, my good friend, would think that of me. Ayano-chan, I'm doing this for Keigo."

"Your son, Keigo? What do you mean, Kazuki-kun?"

"It seems that my Keigo was smitten with your Ryuuzaki-sensei."

"Eh? I didn't know they knew each other?"

"Well they met because of tennis too. According to my sources, Ryuuzaki Sakuno was the manager for her high school tennis club at Seishun High. I think they knew each other since Hyotei was a well-known rival of Seishun."

"Kazuki, are you sure about Keigo liking Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

"Yuushi….I mean my sources told me that she had changed a lot since then. That's why Keigo was absolutely quite taken by her at our fundraising party a few weeks ago. He even taught her to waltz, can you imagine that? It seems Keigo had been quite subtlety and steadily pursuing her."

"Wow! I guess he must be serious about her." Ayano said in wonder.

"So are you satisfied with my explanation, Ayano-chan? As a prospective daughter-in-law, I just want to get to know her better at this privately arranged tennis camp."

"Hai, hai! I'll take your word for it. By the way, what did Atobe Mara have to say about your plans?"

Silence.

"Kazuki-kun, you didn't tell your own wife?"

"Mara has her own warped ideas about finding a suitable wife for Keigo. I have my own ideas too, so….," Atobe Kazuki's deep voice turned weary, "so that my Keigo will not end up like me."

"Don't worry, Kazuki-kun. I'm sure if you are determined about your son finding his own happiness, all things will work out well." Ayano gently consoled her friend.

"Arigatou, Ayano-chan." Atobe Kazuji smiled sadly from the other side. "Hmm. Let me know soon about the acceptance. I'll prepare for the tennis camp over here on my side."

"Hai." Ayano ended the call with a sigh. _'Kazuki, I hope you know what you are doing.'_

Atobe Kazuki hanged up the phone and pressed the intercom button to summon his secretary. A man in his late-30's entered Kazuki's office after a knock on the door.

"Yes, Atobe-sama." A pad and a pen were held ready for taking down instructions.

"Prepare for the tennis camp like we had discussed last night. Please make sure all arrangements are made with great discretion. Also, please notify all involved to keep this camp under wrap from the knowledge of Mara-san."

"Hai, Atobe-sama."

"Also," Kazuki leaned back into his chair with a teasing twinkling in his eyes, "inform Keigo and his former Hyotei Regulars that they will be the instructors at the tennis camp."

"Hai, Atobe-sama. But if they object, what shall I say, Atobe-sama?"

"Tell them to direct any objections to me and I will handle it. That will be all, Mizuka-san."

"Hai, Atobe-sama." The secretary left quietly.

Kazuki turned his chair around to gaze out his large office windows. The city lights slowly became brighter and brighter as orange hues of the evening sky gave way to dark purple hues.

His smiling lips turned down into a hard line and the sparkle in his eyes dimmed. _'I had made a promise long ago. I will not let my children become like me.'_

_**EEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEE**_

_**Note from Author: It's me again with my 3rd. love story. This time I'm bringing Atobe and Sakuno together. Please R & R!**_

_**WARNING: This long story will take me a long time to update so please don't rush me.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews : midnight blue08, xanne benedicto, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, omasuta-chan, FallenAngel Sayu, xrikkai doll, dfisher25, midnight blue08, Riza and reader713. You guys kept me going when the going gets tough with writer's block and workload.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

**Chapter 3**

_**4 YEARS 11 MONTHS AGO…(Part 2)**_

Servants bowed and quickly stepped out of the way. The young master carried a furious facial expression, indicating his dark and angry mood. None of them wanted to face his wrath should they be found obstructing his pathway.

Trailing behind the young master were his friends. Each young man who was an ex-Regular from Hyotei High, wore the same grim expression on their faces except for the expressionless Kabaji.

The small entourage finally arrived at the study room to find their ex-Buchou, current boss and friend staring angrily at the smiling face of their respected uncle/boss/host, Atobe Kazuki.

"Keigo! Boys! What can I do for you? I thought you were enjoying the tennis courts on such a sunny Sunday afternoon." Kazuki smiled innocently despite the knowing glint within his eyes. The hard looks his son and his friends were giving him did not faze him one bit.

A displeased Keigo took over an armchair in front of his father's huge oak desk and gestured harshly, "Otou-sama, what is the meaning of that..THAT e-mail Mizuka-san (Atobe-sama's secretary) had sent to all of us? Ore-sama was speechless when Ore-sama read it this morning."

"Atobe-sama, we also would like to know since all of us received the same email." Oshitari Yuushi asked respectfully though his eyes flashed with perturb anger behind his glasses.

"Well…."

"Furthermore, Otou-sama, we usually hold the tennis camp before the Nationals. Why are we holding it next month, in 4 weeks time?" Keigo asked curiously.

"You see, Keigo…"

"With all due respect, Atobe-sama, we have our own extremely tight and busy schedule to keep." Yuushi interrupted. Right now, he was not amused by the dictate of his boss. It took a lot of energy and smart thinking to handle his positions as Keigo's business partner and as an executive for the Atobe Group. Even though Yuushi had an inkling of what Atobe-sama may have planned for the camp, he was not in the mood to find out.

"That is…"

"Honto, Atobe-sama. We have intensive training that week to prepare for Japan Open. Isn't that right, Choutarou?" Shishido Ryo, a professional tennis player, asked his Doubles Partner with hidden irritation.

Choutarou Ohtori, also a professional tennis player, confirmed gently, "Hai, Ryou-san. Sumimasen, Atobe-sama, we may have to decline your request."

"Listen, boys…."

"Our schedules are packed as well, Atobe-sama." Gakuto Mukahi said with a sour face and his arms folded across his chest. Jiroh Akutagawa nodded sleepily in agreement. Both of them worked as top-level lawyers in a prestige law firm.

"Let me…" Kazuki patiently tried again.

Wakashi Hiyoshi, the heir of the Wakashi Group, bowed respectfully and said, "Our Dojo is attending a tournament soon. I am sorry, Atobe-sama but I cannot spare the time to grant your request."

"Otou-sama," Keigo ran his hand lightly through his hair and sighed, "There's a merger meeting we had to attend that week. So it is impossible….."

"QUIET!" Atobe Kazuki roared and silenced any further objections or excuses.

Keigo and his friends tried not to cringe away from their position when Atobe Kazuki stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of them. Atobe Kazuki may be known for his patience and charm but he can be bullish when angered. Luckily, very few things can anger Atobe Kazuki or they would be in big trouble.

"Boys, have you read the rest of the email sent to each and every one of you?" Kazuki asked and took turn looking at each of them.

Keigo and the others looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders to indicate they haven't done so.

Kazuki sighed in exasperation, "If you boys had taken the time to read the rest of the email, you will find that consents have been given by your respective superiors."

Kazuki nodded at Yuushi and Keigo, "I am your Boss and you're your business partner. You can still do your work or delegate them via email, mobile phone and video conferencing, you know?"

His eyes shifted to Choutarou and Ryo, "Your coach permitted your participation since you'll be getting back to the basics of tennis at the camp. Since your major sponsor is the Atobe Group, I give permission on behalf of my company."

Kazuki turned to glare at Gakuto and Jiroh, "Your boss, who happens to be my good friend, had approved your participation. You can still do your work like Keigo and Yuushi."

Kazuki turned to Hiyoshi, "Your father had already agreed to your participation. The preparation for the tournament will be temporary handled by Yahara Mikata, an instructor from KWF." _**KWF is an elite international non-profit organization committed to promoting the traditional values and essence of Budo - the Japanese Martial Arts spirit.**_

"Father did?" Hiyoshi asked in awe. Wakashi Hatoru, an enbu master was very strict when it comes to the family dojo. Having a non-family member to teach was hardly a small matter. But having an internationally certified and well-known enbu master teaching at the dojo for a week might have sweetened the deal.

"I have my own charming persuasive ways, my boy." Kazuki patted Hiyoshi on his back and turned to face the others.

"Well now," Kazuki beamed at them while rubbing his hands, "if there's nothing else, how about we go for lunch?"

Each of them was wearing a shock expression on their face. No one can win against the persuasive ways of the master himself.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER…..****TENNIS CAMP - DAY 1**

The yellow school bus left and Gakuto and Yuushi escorted the second last batch of noisy and excited participants to their assigned dorm rooms.

Atobe Keigo tried hard not to yawn. He had been up quite early that morning with his co-trainers (aka his ex-HH Regulars) to greet and escort the tennis camp participants to their respective dorms. Keigo looked around the reception hall of the Japan National Sports Training Facilities and grimaced at its plainness. He wished his father had used their mansion in Karuizawa which would be more suitable for his..uh-hum…their comfort.

Kazuki had informed them that they needed a neutral place since the participating schools were fierce rivals. If the camp was held at an Atobe mansion, the participants from Hyotei High might act pretentious since Atobe Keigo was their graduated sempai.

Stifling another yawn, Keigo turned to Kabaji, "Remind Ore-sama to get Ore-sama's room re-fitted with comfortable furniture. Ore-sama would be in a very bad mood if Ore-sama had lost more sleep like last night." As trainers, Keigo and his co-trainers had to occupy the dorm as well.

"Usu."

Atobe Keigo turned to look into the morning sky with mild irritation. His father's ill-timed planning had ruined his own carefully orchestrated plans to spend more time with Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Keigo had never thought the day would come for him to be so besotted by a female.

_**Ryuuzaki Sakuno.**_

His mind had been filled with his first glimpse of a grown-up and beautified Sakuno ever since they had met at the fundraising party. His lips curled upward when he remembered her animated face during that symphony concert outing. His heart accelerated even more when he thought of her pleasing face after finishing her favorite ramen. Keigo slipped his hand into the pocket of his tennis shorts and wrapped his hand around a piece of lacy fabric.

"_**Atobe-san, you can have this." A feminine hand held out a lacy handkerchief. Keigo had looked up from his empty bowl and found Sakuno waiting with twinkling eyes and a small smile.**_

"_**Eh?" His brain stopped working at the moment.**_

"_**Your face is red and you are sweating. You really need this." **_

_**Keigo had said a husky "Thank you" and with his eyes still locked on Sakuno's face, he had accepted her gift. He made sure he kept it with him after that.**_

Keigo smiled with satisfaction and recalled her blushing face and wide-eyed gaze at him. _'Ore-sama wanted to see that look again.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when a school bus turned into the driveway and rolled up toward the reception entrance. The name "Hanazawa High" and a bold logo were painted onto the side of the bus. Keigo and Kabaji were assigned to greet this last batch of participant as ordered by Atobe Kazuki. When Keigo asked why, Kazuki had smiled secretively and said, "You'll see."

The bus stopped and opened its door. One by one, 9 high school boys dressed in their school's dark purple and white uniforms stepped off the bus, carrying their tennis bags. Keigo looked over them and felt nostalgic. _'They remind Ore-sama of Ore-sama's high school days. Or maybe Ore-sama felt old compared to their youthfulness.'_

"Ohayozaimasu, Atobe-san!" A familiar voice called him.

Keigo whirled around and gaped in shock. His eyes took in the pretty sight of Ryuuzaki Sakuno dressed in figure-hugging dark purple jumpsuit with pink T-shirt and pink sport shoes. His heart was thumping rapidly. His throat dried up. His hands and arms tingled with the urge to touch and hold the smiling young lady standing in front of him.

"Atobe-san, are you okay?"

Keigo came out of his daze to find his secret love interest and her boys staring at him with Sakuno being concerned and the boys being uneasy.

Keigo was quick to recover from his shock. With a charming smile, he greeted his guest, "Ryuuzaki-sensei! Young men! Ore-sama apologizes for being pre-occupied. Welcome To Atobe's Foundation of Tennis For Youth Tennis Camp."

Sakuno and her boys immediately bowed and said, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Yoroshiku. Ore-sama together with Kabaji will be escorting you to your quarters. This way please." Keigo waved toward the direction of the dorm.

* * *

**TENNIS CAMP … DAY 1**** - Afternoon**

Atobe Keigo felt a bit excited as he vaguely observed Shishido and Choutarou giving their welcoming speeches. The trainers, school tennis coaches and the participants/campers were gathered in a large hall for a short welcome and briefing session before adjourning for lunch.

Earlier, the young campers had given the well-known professional tennis players a rousing applause when they had stepped forward to welcome them. Atobe Keigo looked over the young faces and sighed with fond remembrance. _'Ore-sama sure missed the good old days of doing nothing but playing tennis.'_

His gaze kept going back to one woman standing among a group of tennis coaches. His heart swelled with happiness when Keigo thought of the one and only highlight of the one-week camp, the presence of his secret love interest. _'Ore-sama shall make sure we spend lots of time together here.'_

At lunch, Keigo found the opportunity to talk Sakuno. The trainers and the coaches were placed in another room, far away from the noisy and boisterous campers. The seating arrangement had allowed them to network and chat. Keigo had almost gagged when he saw the cafeteria food but he kept quiet when Sakuno had commented how delicious the food had smelled.

"Ore-sama was surprised to see you here, Ryuuzaki-sensei. Your school was not listed among the schools chosen to participate." Keigo said smugly since he was able to claim the seat next to Sakuno.

"So kah? But my school principal gave me the camp invitation a month ago. By the way, Atobe-san, you can call me Sakuno-sensei."

"Alright. Did you say a month ago? Hmm, Ore-sama was sure that the invitation was officially delivered 2 weeks before the camp." Keigo was now intrigued.

"Honto? My principal Ayano Kirimi-san would know more about this." Sakuno was puzzled.

"Ayano Kirimi? That explains a lot." Keigo gave a small laugh.

"Hai?"

"Kiri-obasan was an old family friend. Otou-sama might have given an invite to her at her request."

"Oh! Ayano-san did mention that she knew your father during high school and college. They were also very involved in tennis."

"Heh! Kiri-obasan is not only involved. She was a national level player. Ore-sama saw a match between her and Otou-sama once. She was strong." Keigo said with awe.

"I didn't know that. So is Ayano-san still very close to your family?"

"Well not for a few years now." Keigo said sadly, "She used to come over to our place quite often to play tennis and to hang out with our family. All of the sudden, she stopped visiting. It has been awhile since Ore-sama had seen her."

"Did you try to find her?"

"Ore-sama tried. It seemed she left Tokyo quite sudden that time."

"Ano, perhaps you could visit her at our school."

Keigo looked at Sakuno with surprise before replying, "That's a very good idea, Sakuno-sensei. Oresama will keep that in mind."

Keigo was smirking in private when Sakuno turned back to her half-eaten meal. _'She had just given Ore-sama permission to see her more often! Things are looking up for Ore-sama.'_

After lunch, the group of campers and the coaches were divided in 3 groups with 3 trainers assigned to each group. Atobe Keigo had almost beamed with satisfaction when he found Sakuno placed with his group.

For the first two hours, Keigo had each person within his group introduces themselves, gave a short outline of the training menu and held a short Q & A session. During that time, his eyes were drawn to the back of the room where a young woman was talking to 2 male coaches assigned to his group. His level of impatience and irritation raised a notch higher when he saw Sakuno smiling at something one of the coaches had said.

"That will be all for now. We will take a 10 minute break. After that, please grab your tennis bag and head toward Court C. We will do some warm-up exercises before some of you have a short match with each other. Dismiss!" Atobe Keigo almost shouted. Soon the room was cleared except for Keigo, Kabaji and Sakuno.

"You were good up there." Sakuno walked up with a sunny smile. "You could make a good coach."

"Ore-sama does try to do a good job." Keigo tried hard not to preen, "So Sakuno-sensei, what do you think about the camp so far?"

"It's too early to tell. So far I see that the camp was well planned and organized." Sakuno glanced at the handout each person had received earlier. "I'm sure each participant will benefit from this well-thought extensive training menu and the attention of the trainers."

"Ore-sama am sure they will. You may want to get ready for the training session in Court C, Sakuno-sensei. 10 minutes would be over soon." Keigo reminded Sakuno.

"Hai! See you later, Atobe-san." Sakuno walked off after a breezy wave.

Atobe Keigo watched Sakuno walk away with a hungry intensity before turning away with a half-groan and half-sigh. Running his hand through his hair, Keigo took a deep breath with a shaky hand. Watching Sakuno smiling at another male earlier had him in a very bad shape. It took all his strength to control the green eye monster from jumping out, grabbing hold of her and yelling out loud like Tarzan to proclaim to the world that Sakuno is his.

"Kabaji, Ore-sama believed that girl got under Ore-sama's skin." Keigo said tiredly, "And deep in Ore-sama's heart."

"Usu." Kabaji said sympathetically.

* * *

**THAT EVENING…**

"Moshi-mosh, Keigo! How's everything at the camp?"

"Otou-sama, have you been in contact with Kiri-obasan?"

"Eh? How did you find out?"

"Her high school tennis team and coach are here. You knew this and you didn't tell Ore-sama?"

"Well.."

"Is there a reason why you kept this a secret, Otou-sama? Ore-sama thought Kiri-obasan was our friend?"

"Keigo, calm down. There is an explanation about this." A resigned sigh was heard. "Ayano-chan doesn't want to upset you and your sister so she asked me to keep it quiet."

"What is going on, Otou-sama?"

"Keigo, I make a promise to Ayano-chan. I'll have to ask her permission before I can give you any further explanation."

"But…"

"Keigo, you have to concentrate on the tennis camp right now. Can we talk about this when I get there on the last day of camp?"

"Hai, Otou-sama."

"By the way, Keigo-kun, how did it go with Ryuuzaki Sakuno? Were you jumping with joy to see her?"

"It's going well….Eh? OTOU-SAMA! How did you know about ...?"

"My boy, remember with whom you are talking to? Heh! Heh! She's a pretty one. I look forward to see her on the last day of camp."

"Oo..Otou-sama, please don't tell me you planned all this? Sakuno-sensei is just.."

"Just a friend? Someone told me differently. Don't worry, Keigo-kun. Your Otou-sama will treat her well. So see you in a few days."

"Otou-sama?" The phone line went dead.

Atobe Keigo groaned into his hands after tossing down his mobile phone.

**_EEEEEEEEE_**

**_To Be Continued_**

**_EEEEEEEEE_**

**_Note from Author: Sorry for any mistakes made. Please R & R! This long story will take me a long time to update so please don't rush me._**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

* * *

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

**Chapter 4**

_**4 YEARS 10 MONTHS AGO…(Part 1)**_

_**TENNIS CAMP – DAY 4**_

Ryuuzaki Sakuno smiled with tiredness and satisfaction as she made her way back to her dorm room alone. Another productive training session had ended a few minutes ago and Atobe Keigo had given his group an hour to freshen-up and rest before dinner.

Humming a cheery tune, Sakuno took a quick shower and got dressed. Sitting lethargically on a lounge chair, Sakuno closed her eyes and sighed. Her thoughts went to the strange events of these 4 days.

…**.FLASHBACK BEGINS…**

**Tennis Camp – Day 2 **

"**Ikawa-sensei, Hiyoki-sensei, please look after a few of the participants." Atobe Keigo's imperious voice broke through their conversation. "They may need your guidance in absorbing the workings of the new exercises." **

**Sakuno gulped with slight apprehension upon finding their main trainer standing near her and the 2 other tennis coaches she was talking to. The three coaches recognized the displeased aura surrounding Atobe Keigo behind the neutral mask he had on his face.**

"**Hai! We understand." The other 2 male coaches were quick to disappear among the heaving and sweating boys in a flash. Sakuno was left behind to deal with Atobe Keigo.**

"**Sorry, Atobe-san. We were just talking about the benefits of the new exercises Kabaji-san and Hiyoshi-san had introduced." Sakuno explained apologetically.**

"**Don't worry about that. Ore-sama is concerned about you…uh-hum…the participants." Keigo said and waved his hand toward the boys who were trying out the new form of exercises. "If these young men learned the exercises incorrectly, they would have injured their own bodies." **

"**So kah? Thank you for your kind concern." Sakuno gave Keigo a warm smile causing the recipient to flush a bit. **

"**Ore-sama does try." Keigo said in a soft voice. "Ore-sama is always concerned about things that are important to Ore-sama." **

**Sakuno became wary when she realized that Keigo's eyes were studying her form intensely. Sakuno flushed when he finally looked into her eyes with an unknown glint. **

"**So..so..kah?" Sakuno stammered. **_**'Atobe-san is sure acting weird. Why is he looking at me like that?'**_

"**Come, Sakuno-sensei, Kabaji and Ore-sama need your assistance with something. Hiyoshi will take care of the other coaches." Atobe said with his usual flair and walked off.**

**Sakuno had followed behind him obediently.**

**THAT AFTERNOON….**

**Sakuno looked up in surprise to see Atobe and Kabaji leaning against the wall near her dorm room. After the morning session, Atobe's group was given a short break to freshen up before lunch. **

"**Atobe-san? Kabaji-san?**

"**Ore-sama thought we could walk to the cafeteria together since we are heading toward the same direction." Keigo said with unusual mildness. Keigo pushed himself away from the wall to stand upright before walking over to stand beside Sakuno.**

"**Usu." Kabaji nodded. **

"**What? But I can find my way to the cafeteria myself, Atobe-sama. Sorry for troubling you." Sakuno gave an apologetic bow.**

"**Daijobu. Ore-sama thought it would be less lonely to walk with friends. Let us go, Sakuno-sensei. We have a long session this afternoon."**

**Sakuno pondered about Keigo's behavior as they walked together with Kabaji behind them. **_**'Atobe-san seemed to be out of the ordinary today. There must be something bothering him for him to act like this.'**_

**Through out the luncheon with the other trainers and coaches, Sakuno felt a bit shy and awkward. Atobe Keigo had been very attentive toward her for some reason; making sure she took her seat, making small talk with her, helping her to put away her lunch tray and walking with her toward the training hall assigned to their group.**

**THAT EVENING…**

**The afternoon training session had finished on a good note and everyone had taken their dinner with greater relish. Hard training had made everyone quite hungry at the end of the day. **

**Once again, Sakuno was receiving Keigo's courteous attentions. As she made her way back to her room after dinner, Keigo escorted her while discussing the events of the day. Kabaji accompanied them discreetly a few feet behind them. **

"**Here you are, Sakuno-sensei." Keigo said when they finally reached Sakuno's dorm room.**

"**Thank you, Atobe-san. Ano, you don't have to keep accompanying me all the time, Atobe-san." Sakuno said.**

"**Sakuno-sensei, we do live on the same floor. Ore-sama and Kabaji don't mind walking with you." Keigo's explanation caused Kabaji to nod in agreement.**

"**But…" **

"**Sakuno-sensei is also part of Ore-sama's training group. It is natural for Sakuno-sensei to be found in Ore-sama's presence."**

**Seeing no further objection came from Sakuno, Keigo gave her a slight bow, "Now Ore-sama bid you good night, Sakuno-sensei. We would be having another intensive training session tomorrow morning."**

"**Oyasumi, Atobe-san."**

"**Keigo."**

"**Hai?" Sakuno blinked.**

**Keigo turned up the voltage of his smile, "Ore-sama allows you to use Ore-sama's name."**

**Sakuno's face flushed a bit before her lips moved, "Ke..Keigo-san."**

"**Sakuno-sensei, Oyasumi." Keigo gave Sakuno a smile before he left for his dorm room with Kabaji.**

**Sakuno entered her room and sat down heavily upon her bed. **_**'What had happened just now? One minute I was questioning his constant presence, the next I am calling him Keigo-san? Why is Ato..I mean Keigo-san allowing me to use his personal name? I would have to ask him about this later.'**_

**Sakuno felt a headache throbbing behind her eyes. It has been a long day and she needed her sleep. That night, Sakuno had a restless sleep with questions about Ato…Keigo-san's behavior circling within her mind. **

* * *

**Tennis Camp – Day 3 **

**Sakuno was not amused when Keigo continued to be attentive toward her throughout the 3****rd****. day. **

**The other 2 coaches and some of the participants in their group had been giving her weird glances. Keigo-san kept interrupting her conversations with the other coaches or calling her to his side for one reason or another. **

**Of course, there was nothing Sakuno could do during the morning and afternoon training session. She felt more relaxed and relieved during the short break given by Keigo before and after meals.**

**Sakuno had attempted to sit with another group of coaches during lunch. However Keigo and Kabaji somehow had managed to squeeze themselves into the same group. **

**In her head, Sakuno had screamed in frustration when she was once again found in the company of Keigo and his silent giant during dinner.**

**After dinner, Keigo was escorting Sakuno again to her dorm room. The ever faithful Kabaji was once again, walking a few feet behind them. Sakuno took a steady breath before posing her question.**

"**Ano, Keigo-san?"**

"**Hai, Sakuno-sensei?"**

"**Why do you hang around me all the time? People might misunderstand, Keigo-san."**

**Keigo stiffened, "What? What gossip have you heard? Who would dare to talk about Ore-sama's love affair..ugh?" Keigo immediately coughed to cover his mistake but it was too late.**

**Sakuno's eyes widened. "Hai?"**

**Keigo looked over to see Sakuno in shock and sighed, "Sakuno-sensei,………"**

"**Ke..Keigo-san, did..did you say 'lo..love aff..affair'?" Sakuno's quivering voice interrupted.**

**Sakuno saw Keigo giving Kabaji a nod and Kabaji disappeared into the building alone. Her arm was firmly gripped and she was led toward a small garden near the dorm building.**

**Sakuno felt a bit apprehensive when Keigo remained unusually stoic and silent. After letting her go, he had stood a few distances away with arms crossed across his chest.**

**Sakuno timidly took a seat at one of the benches placed in the garden to wait for Keigo-san to make the first move.**

"**Ore-sama am sorry, Sakuno-sensei, for making you uneasy with Ore-sama's comment."**

"**Keigo-san, I don't understand."**

**Keigo turned around to say, "Ore-sama is very much enamored with you, Sakuno-sensei."**

"**Ha..Hai?" Sakuno' eyes were captured by the mesmerizing gaze directed at her by Keigo.**

"**Ever since Ore-sama met you at that fundraising party, Ore-sama had been engrossed with thoughts of you."**

"**Hai?"**

"**Desirous of your companionship, Ore-sama had arranged excursions like the symphony concert and the ramen shop." Keigo said with a determined voice before taking a seat next to Sakuno.**

"**Needless to say, Ore-sama's heart had been thoroughly conquered. Now Ore-sama craves more from you, Sakuno-sensei. "**

**Sakuno remained silent when Keigo turned to her to say, "Sakuno-sensei, will you grant your favors to Ore-sama and allow Ore-sama to woo you?"**

**Silence.**

"**Ano, Keigo-san," Sakuno scratched her head in puzzlement, "could you please use normal words? I don't understand what you were saying."**

**Keigo laughed softly and tried again, "In layman's words, Ore-sama likes Sakuno-sensei very much. Ore-sama wants to ask you to date Ore-sama. Sakuno-sensei, will you be Ore-sama's girlfriend?"**

**Sakuno stared numbly at Keigo like he had two horns grown on his head.**

"**You don't have to give Ore-sama an answer now. Sakuno-sensei, please give Ore-sama's humble request a lot of thought." Keigo said gently before getting up, "But Ore-sama hoped to hear an answer soon."**

"**Ha..hai.." Sakuno replied absent-mindedly. She looked up to see the hand Keigo had held out to her.**

"**It's getting late, Sakuno-sensei. Let Ore-sama escort you to your room. We have another big day tomorrow."**

**Sakuno was in a daze throughout the journey to her dorm room. She was engrossed in her own thoughts when Keigo wished her good-night and left her.**

**Once she had entered her room, Sakuno collapsed into a lounge chair.**

'_**What had happened? Did Atobe Keigo just confess to me? Did he just ask me out and to be his girlfriend? What in the world is going on? But…most importantly..'**_

**Sakuno sat up straight in her seat, "How do I really feel about Keigo-san?" **

…**.FLASHBACK ENDS…**

* * *

Sakuno opened her eyes to stare at the white ceiling. _'How do I really feel about Keigo-san?'_

Today, being the 4th. day of the camp, has been almost the same as the previous days. Keigo and Kabaji had escorted her to breakfast and to lunch. But things were different during the morning and afternoon training session.

Sakuno did not know how to react when she realized Keigo had lessened his attention toward her. At first Sakuno was relieved when she was asked to assist Hiyoshi throughout the day. But as the day went by, a corner of her heart felt sad at the loss of Keigo's attention. Unaware, Sakuno had found herself staring longingly at the form of Keigo.

'_Why am I missing his attention so much? Normally I would be annoyed at him smirking or directing an order with his usual imperious manner. Yet I found him quite attractive even in that manner. Umm does this mean I am….?' _

Sakuno was startled from her thoughts when there was a knock on her door.

The door was opened to reveal a concern-looking Keigo with Kabaji standing behind him.

"Keigo-san?"

"Ore-sama and Kabaji were waiting for the past 15 minutes for Sakuno-sensei. Dinner started 10 minutes ago. Daijobu?"

Sakuno looked at her wrist watch and gasped. She had lost track of the time.

"Sorry for making you worried, Keigo-san. I was..um…taking a quick nap." Sakuno flushed as she fibbed. _'I rather not tell him I was thinking about him.'_

"So kah! Then let us make our way toward the cafeteria, Sakuno-sensei."

As they were walking, Sakuno took some quick glances at Keigo and thought to herself, _'Keigo-san is quite handsome. He is rich and the heir of a well-known dynasty. Many women must be clamoring for his attention. So why is he interested in me when there are much better prospects out there for him to choose from?'_

"Sakuno-sensei, have you been given much thought to Ore-sama's humble request?" Keigo's baritone voice broke through Sakuno's contemplation.

"Ha..hai."

"So is there an answer for Ore-sama?"

"Iie. I still need more time, Keigo-san."

"How much time do you need, Sakuno-sensei?"

"Ano, I may be able to give you my answer on the last day of the camp."

Keigo stopped walking causing Sakuno to stumble. She was saved from falling face down unto the floor by getting caught into Keigo's arms.

Sakuno looked up to thank Keigo but her voice was muted when her eyes caught the heated look Keigo was directing at her.

Somehow their eyes kept connecting for a few minutes even after Sakuno was slowly placed back on her feet. Sakuno was not even aware of Keigo's hands spanning her waist. The world seemed to have disappeared around them as their gazes communicate silently hidden messages.

"Dinner." Kabaji reminded them.

Keigo reluctantly stepped away from a red-faced Sakuno. Sakuno took a few deep breaths to calm her galloping heart. She was startled when Keigo called her.

"Sakuno-sensei."

"Ha..hai?"

"Ore-sama looks forward to your answer on the last day of the camp." Keigo gave her a beguiling smile. "Have lunch with Ore-sama on that day, Sakuno-sensei."

"I'm sorry, Keigo-san. I have to accompany my Regulars back to school after lunch. Their safe return is my first priority."

"If you agree to have lunch with Ore-sama, Ore-sama will make sure your boys get back to school safely."

"Keigo-san,….."

"Ore-sama could ask Shishido and Choutarou to escort them." Keigo's bribing continued. Sakuno knew her Regulars would be ecstatic to have Japan's well-known professional tennis players spending time with them on their short-trip back to school.

"But…" Sakuno tried to be patient even as she felt her anger building up.

"Ore-sama insists that you accept Ore-sama's invitation, Sakuno-sensei." Keigo's hard demanding voice brooked no objection.

Sakuno felt her anger reaching its boiling limit, "Keigo-san, you may be high and might toward the tennis camp participant." Sakuno pointed a finger at Keigo's chest and said sternly, "But I will not be bullied into meeting your demands."

With a huff, Sakuno stomped off leaving a shell-shocked Atobe Keigo behind her.

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**Note from Author: It's me again with my 3rd. love story. This time I'm bringing Atobe and Sakuno together. Please R & R!**_

_**WARNING: This long story will take me a long time to update so please don't rush me.  
**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**4 YEARS 10 MONTHS AGO…(Part 2)**_

_**TENNIS CAMP – DAY 5**_

"Thank you, Kabaji-san. Oyasumi!" Ryuuzaki Sakuno thanked her silent escort in a low voice.

Kabaji bowed respectfully and walked off toward his and Atobe's room.

Sakuno entered her room and walked over to the large windows overlooking the training fields. With a forlorn sigh, Sakuno rested her forehead on the glass window. _'What do you expect after throwing a child-like tantrum just because you don't like his highhandedness?'_

Sakuno did not know what to expect from Atobe after last night's incident. To distance herself from that prideful man, Sakuno had decided to act as cool as she could when she sees Atobe. But Sakuno was perplexed to find only Kabaji waiting to escort her to the cafeteria that morning.

Throughout the day, Sakuno did not see the hair or the hide of Atobe Keigo. The morning and afternoon training session was handled by Hiyoshi and Kabaji. Atobe was even conspicuously absent during meal time.

'_What had happened to him? Did I hurt him and his pride so much that he wanted to avoid me? How does he really feel about me when he is acting like this? Why am I feeling sad about this?'_ Uneasy thoughts assailed her mind until Sakuno felt a headache growing.

Sakuno was startled when someone knocked on her door.

* * *

The temporary office had finally calmed down into cold stillness that late afternoon. Atobe Keigo pinched his nose bridge to alleviate the heaviness of his head and leaned back into his large chair.

Keigo sighed with regret. His plans to make amend with Sakuno-sensei had evaporated that early morning when an emergency call came from the Atobe Group's head office. They required his immediate attention for a delicate and urgent matter. The whole day Keigo was trapped in the temporary office with Yuushi, dealing with the paperwork, phone calls and video conferencing to resolve an almost unsuccessful venture that was mishandled by a senior executive.

"You looked terrible, Atobe."

"Ore-sama should say the same thing about you, Yuushi." Keigo smirked tiredly at his friend and business partner. "Thankfully, the matter has been settled. Otou-sama will be pleased to know the venture has been saved. Are we going to the cafeteria for dinner?"

"Iie. I've asked for dinner to be sent here for us, Atobe. We needed some rest after a hard day's work, Atobe." Yuusho occupied another chair across from Keigo.

"Ore-sama agrees."

"You are also troubled about something else, aren't you?" An amused glint shone in Yuushi's eyes.

Keigo stiffened for a moment before relaxing and shaking his head, "You know Ore-sama too well, Yuushi."

"Do you want to talk about it? I have good listening ears."

"Yuushi, you can also gossip. Ore-sama knows you very well, too."

"Is this about a certain brunette lady coach?"

Keigo stayed silent even though his clenched jaw gave away his displeasure of being figured out.

Yuushi regarded Atobe's stony form seriously, "You need to be more delicate if you wanted to woo and win Sakuno-chan, Atobe."

"Ore-sama knows what to do." Keigo tried not to flinch when his friend called his love interest intimately.

"Really? May I ask how many girls have you successfully wooed so far?"

An irritated Keigo gave Yuushi a glare causing Yuushi to grin wickedly.

"Atobe, you really need help."

"Ore-sama does not need help from you, Yuushi. You too have no love life since you are a confirmed monk as far as Ore-sama is concerned."

"That is not entirely true, Atobe." Yuushi gave him a smile before adding, "I do have my own sweetheart now after wooing her for the past 2 years."

Keigo straightened in surprise, "What? Ore-sama thought you swore not to date." Keigo smirked teasingly, "Who is the unlucky person to be snagged by you?"

"You should be more concerned about your own affairs instead of talking about someone you know little about." Yuushi's hardened tone showed his displeasure at the disparaging remark made against his unknown sweetheart.

"Sorry about that." Keigo said apologetically, "Ore-sama is sure your girl is the luckiest one in the world."

"She is. Now what is going on between you and Ryuuzaki Sakuno?"

"Last night, Ore-sama insisted quite forcefully that she should stay for lunch on the last day of camp. She had taken offence to what Ore-sama had spoken and left quite angrily."

"Why do you want her to stay for lunch? Everyone will be gone by then. Oh, you mean you want to spend some quality time alone with her?" Yuushi teased.

A red-faced Keigo coughed, "Iie. Actually we would be having lunch with Otou-sama."

"Atobe Kazuki-sama?" Yuushi stiffened in surprise. "He is coming on the last day of the camp?"

"Hai. Ore-sama wanted an answer from Sakuno-sensei and she said she will give them to me on that day." Keigo explained.

"What kind of answer were you expecting from Sakuno-chan, Atobe?" Yuushi smirked knowingly.

"Ore-sama had confessed to Sakuno-sensei about Ore-sama's feelings 2 days ago." Keigo said pensively, "Ore-sama hoped she agreed to be Ore-sama's girlfriend."

Both men nearly jumped when a knock was made on the door. Yuushi opened it to reveal a cafeteria worker with a trolley laden with food and a bottle of wine. A few minutes later, Keigo and Yuushi were sitting at a small conference table to partake their dinner.

"So you decided to ask her to stay back instead of sending her students back?" Yuushi continued his questioning after consuming his dinner.

Keigo pushed his half-eaten dinner aside and took a sip from his glass of wine. Yuushi followed his example and waited for an answer.

"Ore-sama offered to send her students back safely with Shishido and Choutarou as their escorts."

"You…you mean," Yuushi laughed out loud and shook his head, "You tried to bribe her to stay?"

Keigo calmly looked over at his friend, "Ore-sama also insisted quite strongly or even harshly that she stays for lunch."

Yuushi shook his head in disbelief, "Atobe, no woman liked to be forced to do something they are reluctant to do."

"O..Ore-sama is at lost at what to do." Keigo looked so lost that Yuushi felt sorry for him.

"You need to apologize to her, Atobe and make amends soon. You know, I have found that my sweetheart needed gentle persuasion, humble and honest words and even logical reasoning whenever I request her to do something."

"So kah?"

"Treating someone you love is different from treating someone who works for you, Atobe. You may need to re-adjust your thinking and attitude when it comes to Sakuno-chan. If not…"

"If not…?"

"Her heart will always be closed to you."

"So kah?" Keigo was thinking deeply about what Yuushi had shared with him.

"I found a few books quite useful when I first decided to woo my sweetheart. I could lend them to you."

"You refer to books for dating skills?" Keigo was agog at Yuushi's revelations.

"I'm no Casanova, Atobe, so I needed all the help I can get to woo my girl. Do you still want the books?"

"Hai."

Yuushi nodded and stood up, "The books will be sent to you after the camp. Well, I had better go and get some rest. You needed your rest, too, Atobe."

"Ore-sama knows that. Yuushi, thanks for listening."

"Any time, Atobe. Good luck with Sakuno-chan. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi. Oh, by the way, you have not told Ore-sama who's your sweetheart?"

Yuushi gave Keigo a secretive smile, "I'll introduce her to you and the guys one day. Oyasumi, Atobe."

Keigo turned his chair around once the door closed behind the departed Yuushi. Looking into the night sky from the window, his thoughts turned to what Yuushi had said.

"_**I have found that my sweetheart needed gentle persuasion, humble and honest words and even logical reasoning whenever I request her to do something."**_

"_**Treating someone you love is different from treating someone who works for you, Atobe. You may need to re-adjust your thinking and attitude when it comes to Sakuno-chan. If not…"**_

"_**If not…?"**_

"_**Her heart will always be closed to you."**_

"Ore-sama will do what it takes to win her heart and more."

With renewed determination, Keigo left the temporary office and headed toward the dorm building. Keigo stood before the destined door and took a deep breath. A hand lifted and knuckles hammered the door.

* * *

"Keigo-san? What are you doing here so late in the evening?" Sakuno was surprised to see a tired-looking slightly disheveled Atobe Keigo at her door.

"Ore-sama wants to apologize for last night. Forgive Ore-sama for being harsh and insensitive." Keigo said humbly with a deep bow.

"It's alright." Sakuno almost gaped at the humbled version of Keigo, "I was the one who said to give you my answer on that day."

"That does not excuse Ore-sama's behavior. However, Ore-sama's invitation still stands, so please think about it. If not, Ore-sama will make other arrangements to hear your answer."

Sakuno took a deep breath and made a sudden decision. _'Maybe I should take a chance to find out how I really feel about him and if he is the right one for me.'_

"If it is alright with Atobe-san, I would like to accept your invitation."

Keigo's face froze before melting into a pleased look, "Ore-sama is pleased to hear that. Then shall Ore-sama arrange for Shishido and Choutarou to escort your students back to school?"

"Hai, they will be thrilled." Sakuno smiled prettily. That moment, she missed the flashed of desire in Keigo's eyes.

"After lunch, Ore-sama would be happy to escort you home as well." Keigo added softly.

Sakuno nodded in agreement before asking, "Ano, Keigo-san, if you don't mind me asking, where were you today? I was concerned since you were missing the whole day."

"You..were...concerned?" Keigo stammered with widened eyes.

"Ha..hai." Sakuno felt awkward under the fiery stare she was receiving from Keigo.

"Ore-sama apologizes again. You see, Ore-sama was busy with work all day. An emergency meeting was called and the head office needed me to handle a delicate matter."

"Work? Were you in your room working the whole day?"

"Iie. Ore-sama was using the temporary office. It was set up in the administration building for Yuushi, Gakuto, Jiroh and Ore-sama. We still have responsibilities that require our constant attention."

"So kah? No wonder you looked so tired, Keigo-san. Have you had your dinner?" Sakuno asked as she looked over Keigo's form.

"Hai, Ore-sama had already eaten. Thank you for your kind concern, Sakuno-sensei."

"Ano, Yuushi and my friends called me Sakuno-chan. You don't have to use Sensei anymore, Keigo-san." Sakuno flushed upon presenting her request.

"Sa..Sakuno-chan, Ore-sama thank you for giving Ore-sama that honor." Her heart was galloping like a runaway horse when she hear Keigo saying her name in his sensual voice for the first time.

"It is getting late, Sakuno-sen…Sakuno-chan. Let us have a good night rest since we would be having another hard day tomorrow."

"Hai, Keigo-san. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Sa-ku-no-chan." Keigo finished her name with a lazy undertone causing Sakuno to flush even more.

Sakuno quickly closed her door and leaned her back against it. Her hands cupped her cheeks and found them heated up. _'Sakuno, what have you done?'_

* * *

Atobe Keigo walked into his room and found Kabaji asleep. Walking into the attached bathroom, Keigo turned on the tap to splash some water on his face. Looking up into the mirror, his firm lips curved upward into a triumphant smile.

"Sakuno-chan, you have just made my day."

* * *

**IN THE GARDEN**

"Moshi-mosh, my love."

"Moshi-mosh, Yu-kun. I miss you. How is everything at the camp?"

"I miss you too my heart. I had fun but today Atobe and I had to work."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Iie. I had fun doing the work that I do. So, how are you doing there, love?"

"I am fine. As usual, there're boring tea and gossiping party, shopping spree, beauty spa and gym workouts." The female voice said with exasperation.

"I guess you had your usual fun."

"I did have fun with the stock market. Our investments will double by the end of the week."

"That's good."

"Yu-kun, mmm….Okasan is talking about an omiai with one of the Hitachiin brothers."

Yuushi's jaw clenched with anger, "She should mind her own business. You are capable of grasping your own happiness without any interference from her."

"Don't worry, Yu-kun. I know for certain that the Hitachiin brothers will never wed."

"You are certain, my love?"

"Hai. So, don't worry. My heart belongs to no other than you, Yu-kun."

"My heart is in your hands as well, my sweet. By the way, I will be speaking to your father about us soon."

"Are..are you sure? I don't want Otousan or you to get into trouble with Okasan." The female said worriedly.

"Don't worry, my love. I know what to say to your father. As for your Okasan, I may have to rope in Atobe to help."

"I am sure Keigo will be more than happy to do so."

"Atobe might give me a hard time when he finds out about us."

"If he does, he will have to answer to me."

"Calm down, my love. Everything will work out fine. So wait for my good news, okay?"

"Hai. Love you, Yu-kun!"

"Love you too, Kana-chan!"

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**Note from Author: It's me again with my 3rd. love story. This time I'm bringing Atobe and Sakuno together. Please R & R!**_

_**WARNING: This long story will take me a long time to update so please don't rush me.**_

Note:-

Omiai - it's like a match-making meeting.

Kana-cha - please read the prologue to find out who is Kana-chan.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT, Hana Yori Dango, Ouran High School Host Club or 101 Dalmations belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. Brief mention of characters from other anime/manga/cartoon only.**

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**4 YEARS 10 MONTHS AGO…(Part 3)**_

_**TENNIS CAMP – DAY 6**_

Atobe Keigo surveyed the ongoing matches critically while his hand jotted down his observations on a notepad. Hiyoshi, Kabaji, Sakuno and the other 2 coaches were placed around the 6 courts to survey and to note down any shortcomings of each participant.

Keigo tried not to grimace with distaste when he thought of the amount of reports that had to be prepared. At the end of the tennis camp, a report is given to each participant discussing their strengths and weaknesses as well as recommendations for improvement

Keigo's attention was soon captured by Sakuno who was giving a pair of losing participants a sympathetic smile. His eyes studied her face for a moment before lowering them to admire Sakuno's slender form revealed by her figure hugging training suit. Before any inappropriate thoughts could contaminate his mind, Atobe quickly shook his head to clear his mind.

Another thought popped into Atobe Keigo' mind and made him depressed. Ryuuzaki Sakuno had agreed to have lunch with him tomorrow and to give him her answer toward his confession and his request for her to be his girlfriend. _'What would her answer be? What would Ore-sama do if she said "No!"?"_

"Oi, Atobe, what's with that stupid sad look on your face?" Shishido Ryo's interrupted Keigo's private musing.

"Ore-sama thought you have cast away your crude manners, Shishido." Keigo gave Shishido a haughty glance before continuing his observations.

Shishido just gave Keigo a smirk as he walked over to stand next to him. "Our group had just finished up. Choutaro and Jiroh left for the cafeteria for lunch already."

"Then why are you here? Ore-sama cannot imagine you coming here to make small chat."

"I heard Choutaro and I would be escorting the Hanazawa High students back to their school tomorrow. I want to know why?"

"It's because Ore-sama says so, Shishido. Anyway, their school bus can drop you and Choutaro off at your apartment which is a few blocks away from Hanazawa High."

"Huh? You need to give me a better reason than that, Atobe."

"Shishido, please do not disturb Atobe anymore." Keigo was saved from any further questioning when Yuushi walked over.

"Yuushi, you knew?"

"Hai, I will explain to you later but Atobe has to excuse himself for a moment to attend a private matter." The seriousness in Yuushi's voice and the tension in his face captured Keigo's and Shishido's attention.

"Wakata. See you, Keigo, Yuushi." Shishido left with a wave.

"What is it Yuushi?" Keigo asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Atobe-sama had just arrived."

"Na..Nani? Otou-sama is here?" Keigo's eyes bulged.

"Hai. Atobe-sama has just been shown to a spare room with his guards. He said he wants to inspect the groups after lunch."

"Why is he here a day earlier than planned? Did Otou-sama say anything?"

"Iie."

Keigo gazed hard at Yuushi and asked, "What's going on Yuushi? You normally don't act so serious and tense about Otou-sama."

Yuushi looked into Keigo's eyes, "May I have a private word with you, Atobe?"

Keigo nodded but they were interrupted by someone.

"Yuushi-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakuno walked up to them with her clipboard clutched against her chest.

Keigo and Yuushi noticed that all matched have finally ended and the participants were taking a well-deserved break. Hiyoshi and Kabaji were comparing notes with the other coaches a few feet away.

"Our group had just been dismissed for lunch. I'm here to talk with Keigo." Yuushi explained with a tensed smile.

Sakuno nodded and turned to Keigo, "Keigo-san, the matches had ended. Do you want to go through the notes now?"

"Iie, Sakuno-chan. We will take a break for lunch. We can compare our notes with the participants this afternoon." Keigo said. Unbeknown to Keigo, Yuushi had raised an eyebrow and had smirked with satisfaction when his friend called "Sakuno-chan" with unusual warm expression.

"Good work, minna!" Keigo called out, "Let us take a break before lunch. We will met again in our training hall at 2.30 pm. Dismissed"

All the participants cheered tiredly before walking away toward their dorm rooms followed by their trainers.

Sakuno gave Keigo and Yuushi a bow and a smile before leaving them alone in the courts.

With a wistful sigh, Keigo gave a last look at the back of Sakuno before turning to his friend.

"What is wrong, Yuushi?"

"I am in love…….." Yuushi paused and swallowed nervously while trying to stop fidgeting.

Taken aback by his friend's behavior, Keigo said slowly, "You have told me that before, Yuushi."

"I am in love..With Kana."

Silence.

"Kana? You mean…" Keigo stepped back in shock, "Neechan?"

"I am in love with Kana and she is in love with me. We have been dating for the past 2 years." Yuushi quickly explained.

Keigo kept looking at his friend with disbelief written all over his face. "Neechan?"

Yuushi bowed to apologize, "Sorry, Atobe for keeping this from you."

"You..and..Neechan?" Keigo wondered if the world had gone mad for bring Yuushi and his sister together.

"I love Kana and will do my utmost best to make her happy." Yuushi exclaimed loudly. Keigo stared at Yuushi for another moment before sighing and relaxing. The fire in Yuushi's eyes and the serious face on Yuushi have confirmed to Keigo about the feelings Yuushi has for Atobe Kana.

"That is something you need to talk to Otou-sama, not Ore-sama, Yuushi." Keigo decided to tease his friend and kept a serious mask on his own face.

"I know that. Kana and I believe we will receive your father's blessings. But we may face a problem with the other parent." Yuushi looked at Keigo helplessly.

Keigo's eyes narrowed as he caught on what Yuushi had wanted to say.

**Atobe Mara.** She was Kana's and Keigo's mother. She was also a well-known she-devil and the bane of the Atobe family.

* * *

Atobe Mara, formerly Shirogawa Mara, was born and bred from a prominent and wealth family. Raised in an environment that had catered to her every whim and fancies, Mara had become a spoiled and selfish princess. When angered or displeased, she fought back cruelly and viciously using any means necessary to achieve her own goals. In the eyes of society, Mara had displayed kind and courteous manners and supported various charities. However, behind closed doors, family, servants and close friends were shown a different persona. Think **_Cruella DeVille_** and you have Atobe Mara only 1,000 times deadlier. Right now, Atobe Mara is on a mission to marry off her daughter well and Oshitari Yuushi was not on her list of eligible and super-wealthy bachelors.

* * *

"You are worried about Oka-sama?"

"Hai. Mara-sama had been pushing Kana to attend a few omiai. Kana had been cleverly dodging her efforts but I felt uneasy." Yuushi swept a hand through his hair with worry, "I need to talk to your father about Kana and I as soon as possible before your mother makes any diabolical plans for Kana."

"Hmm. Are you sure Otou-sama approves? He may have plans for Neechan himself." Keigo said with a straight face. He almost laughed at the panic look Yuushi threw at him.

"Really? You have heard something, Atobe?" Yuushi turned pale.

"Ore-sama finally had the opportunity to pull your leg, Yuushi." Keigo laughed out loud and clasped a hand on Yuushi's shoulder, "Ore-sama gives you Ore-sama's blessing, Yuushi. Anyhow, we will deal with Oka-sama when the time comes."

Yuushi sighed with relief, "Arigato, Atobe."

"But," Keigo drew nearer until their forehead touched, "if you hurt Neechan in any way, Ore-sama will make sure you wish you had never been born."

Yuushi swallowed in fear since this was the first time he had seen such a murderous glint in Atobe's eyes. "Daijobu, Atobe. I will kill myself if I do hurt Kana-chan."

Keigo drew back and sighed, "Ore-sama cannot imagine Neechan has fallen for you. How did that happen without Ore-sama knowing it?"

"I will have to tell you our story another day, Atobe. What are you going to do about Atobe-sama?"

"Ore-sama can't do much since he's here already." Keigo sighed, "Come let us go for lunch."

Yuushi walked next to Keigo, "You mean you don't mind if he checks out on Ryuuzaki Sakuno?"

Keigo froze, "What do you mean, Yuushi?"

"Atobe-sama is joining us for lunch today so he might get to meet Sakuno-chan."

**"OH NO!"**

* * *

Sakuno looked around the cafeteria inquisitively. She sighed with slight disappointment when she could not find her target. _'I wonder if something had happened. Keigo-san and Yuushi-kun looked tensed just now. I hope they do take their lunch soon before the cafeteria closes.' _

"May I join you, Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

Sakuno looked up to find an unknown elderly gentleman standing next to her with a full tray. Other tables were fully occupied except for her table since she came to the cafeteria a bit late.

"Hai, dozo!"

"Arigato." The man occupied the empty seat across from her.

The man gave her a warm smile before saying his "Itadakimasu!" and tucking in his lunch. Sakuno grinned when she saw how much the man was enjoying his food. Pushing away her feeling that the man had looked very familiar, she turned her attention to her half-eaten lunch.

After Sakuno had finished her lunch, she looked up to find the man watching her with a cheerful smile.

Warily, Sakuno asked, "Ano, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry but you reminded me of someone I know." The man's eyes softened.

"So kah? You must have loved her a lot."

"Huh?" The man was shocked, "How..how can you tell?"

"Your eyes say so. It was filled with love when you said "someone I know" just now." Sakuno explained gently, making the man nod with understanding.

"You are quite observant, Ryuuzaki-sensei. What about you? Do you have someone you love?"

The man chuckled when he saw Sakuno turning red.

"Tha..that is none... none of your business, Sir." Sakuno stammered in embarrassment before indignation took over. "Who are you anyway to ask such a personal question?"

"Pardon my rudeness, Ryuuzaki-sensei. I have not introduced myself. My name is Kazuki. Yoroshiku!" The man said with a hand held out.

Sakuno timidly shook his hand before asking "Kazuki-san? Are you a trainer too?"

"Mmm, I am more like a consultant. Anyhow I have just arrived today."

"So kah."

"By the way, Ryuuzaki-sensei, you have not answered my question. Do you have some one you love?" Kazuki persisted with a teasing smile.

"That is…" Sakuno blushed harder.

"You have guessed my feelings in just one moment. So please share a little bit of yourself with me."

"I..I like someone like a friend but I don't know if I love him like a woman loves a man." Sakuno said softly.

"Hmm. It must be difficult when you have many suitors to choose from."

"Iie. He is the only suitor I have." Sakuno said truthfully.

"Honto? That's hard to believe since I can tell you are a beautiful woman."

Sakuno gaped as her face turned redder. _'This is the first time someone flirt with me.'_

"Otou-sama, what are you doing here?" Keigo's voice startled Sakuno and Kazuki. They saw a furious looking Keigo walking to their table with a smirking Yuushi trailing after him.

"Otou…OTOU-SAMA?" Sakuno looked at Kazuki with widened eyes.

"Sakuno-chan, daijobu? Did Otou-sama say anything strange to you?" Keigo looked at Sakuno with concern.

Kazuki-san gave Sakuno a bow, "I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki-sensei. Let me introduce myself properly. I am Atobe Kazuki, father to Atobe Keigo. Yoroshiku!"

The three men gaped when Sakuno promptly fainted at their feet.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!"

* * *

**AT ANOTHER MANSION…**

"What have you found out?"

"Atobe-sama had gone to inspect the Foundation's annual tennis camp."

"Hmm, I thought it would be held later. Anything else?" The woman asked with a bored tone while facing the huge glass windows overlooking Tokyo.

"Keigo-san and his former Hyotei tennis Regulars were selected to be trainers at the camp. Various coaches accompanying the high school participants were assisting the trainers."

"Boring!"

"There is one coach and 9 participants from Hanazawa High."

"No more boring details, please."

"The Principal of Hanazawa High happens to be Ayano Kirimi."

The woman sitting in a high back leather chair stiffened and whirled the chair around to face her secretary with furious eyes.

"Ayano Kirimi? I thought she left Tokyo."

"She returned a few years ago upon the request of the CEO of Hanazawa Group to help run their school."

"Ceh, that troublesome woman never learns. It would be easy to drive her away again."

"That may not be possible this time. She is currently under Hanazawa Rui's protection."

"Nani? How did that happen?"

"We are still trying to get that information."

"I will wait for an opportunity later to get rid of her once and for all. Anything else?"

"The coach from Hanazawa High is the same girl Keigo-san was dancing with at the fundraising party."

"Honto? Was this a set-up by that woman?"

"Iie. The coach is a former acquaintance of Keigo-san, Yuushi-san and the other ex-Regulars because she was involved in tennis during middle and high school."

"Was she in Hyotei?"

"Iie, she was in Seishun Middle and High School. She happens to be the grand-daughter of Ryuuzaki-san, our Foundation's fundraising coordinator. Ryuuzaki-san was the former coach of Seishun Middle School."

"Hmph, the tennis world is such a small world. Find out more about that girl and about her relationship with Keigo."

"Hai."

"Also make arrangement for Ayano Kirimi to be tailed. Report to me immediately if she is found anywhere near Kazuki, Keigo or Kana."

"Hai."

"Please arrange an omiai meeting with the Hitachiin brothers for next week. I want my daughter to meet them as soon as possible."

"But Kana-san may…"

A hard glint shone from Atobe Mara's eyes, "Kana will do as I say."

* * *

**BACK AT THE CAMP…**

Kazuki smiled indulgently when he saw Keigo tucking the blanket more securely around the slumbering Sakuno before sitting back on the plastic tool near the hospital-standard bed.

It was a good thing that the Health Room was near the cafeteria. Keigo had immediately picked up Sakuno and ran to the Health Room. Kazuki and Yuushi dispersed the curious crowd and calmed down the worried Hanazawa High participants before making their way to the Health Room.

"Is she alright, Atobe?" Yuushi asked with concern.

"The nurse on duty said she is fine. Ore-sama thinks it's the shock of finding out about Otou-sama that had caused her to faint." Keigo gave his father an irritated glare from where he was sitting.

"I will go and inform Hiyoshi and Kabaji about Sakuno's and your absence."

"Thank you, Yuushi." Keigo gave his friend a grateful look. Yuushi left after giving the Atobes a smirk and a bow.

"Sorry, Keigo."

"Otou-sama, what are you doing here? You told Ore-sama you will be here tomorrow."

"I have finished my work earlier so I came to relax."

"Otou-sama…..."

"I like her. She's quite lovely. I'm sure she is kind and gentle in nature. She can be quite feisty too."

Keigo gave his father a look of wonder. "How can you tell so much at your first meeting, Otou-sama?"

Kazuki gave Keigo a fond look, "Gut instinct, I guess."

"Ore-sama wants her to be Ore-sama's one and only, Otou-sama." Keigo looked at Sakuno's sleeping face with an adoring look.

"You are serious about her, aren't you, Keigo?" Kazuki watched his son with interest.

"Hai. If Sakuno rejects Ore-sama, Ore-sama will never love again." A hand reached out to gently caress the brunette hair spread on the white pillow.

"Keigo, you are still young so there are plenty of girls out there for you to choose from." Kazuki decided to test his son with his careless remark.

"Ore-sama will never do that." His remark earned him a furious glare from Keigo. "Ore-sama's heart is already in her hands though she doesn't know it. Nevertheless, Ore-sama will remain true to her no matter what she says. "

"Hai! Hai! I believe you, my son." Kazuki sighed. Seeing his son and Sakuno caused him to reminiscent about the woman he had loved and lost. _'I will make sure he does not go through what I had gone through.'_

"Keigo, I will leave you to tend to Sakuno. Is our lunch appointment for tomorrow still on?"

"Hai. Sakuno may be joining us." Keigo turned to his father.

"So kah? I look forward to talk to her again. Ja ne, Keigo." Kazuki left after giving his son a wave.

Keigo sighed tiredly and turned back to gaze at Sakuno. His eyes widened in surprise to find Sakuno's teary eyes looking back at him.

"Do..you..mean..what you have..said to Kazuki-san?"

* * *

Sakuno struggled to open her eyes but the darkness continued its unwelcomed stay. Her ears stopped drumming and began to pick up the conversation around her. The smog in her mind cleared and her breathing hitched a little when she heard Atobe Keigo talking.

"**Ore-sama wants her to be Ore-sama's one and only, Otou-sama." **

"**You are serious about her, aren't you, Keigo?" **

'_I had never thought Atobe Keigo felt so strongly about me. I felt so deliriously happy. Why?'_

"**Hai. If Sakuno rejects Ore-sama, Ore-sama will never love again." **

'_I don't know if I can love Keigo-san as a man. But I do want to find out more about him and if his feelings for me are true. No one has ever done so much for me as he has.'_

"**Keigo, you are still young so there are plenty of girls out there for you to choose from." **

'_Kazuki-san? Does that mean you do not approve of me? Why? If Keigo-san had chosen me, I will……what am I saying?'_

"**Ore-sama will never do that. Ore-sama's heart is already in her hands though she doesn't know it. Nevertheless, Ore-sama will remain true to her no matter what she says."**

'_Keigo-san!' _Tears formed and slide down Sakuno's cheeks. With renewed determination, Sakuno struggled against the darkness to wake up. _'I need to talk to Keigo-san.'_

"**Hai! Hai! I believe you, my son." **

'_Keigo-san, don't leave yet. I want to tell you my answer.'_ The darkness started to fade and Sakuno's eyes slowly opened.

"**Keigo, I will leave you to tend to Sakuno. Is our lunch appointment for tomorrow still on?"**

"**Hai. Sakuno may be joining us." **

"**So kah? I look forward to talk to her again. Ja ne, Keigo." **

Sakuno's teary eyes looked up at the surprised Keigo. "Do..you..mean..what you have..said to Kazuki-san?" Sakuno whispered while soul-searching his eyes.

"Sakuno, you heard….." Keigo said weakly.

Sakuno nodded and asked again, "Is it true?"

Keigo nodded slowly. He was caught by Sakuno's dewy eyes that looked at him like he was the only man in the world.

"If I agreed to be your girlfriend, will you teach me to love you, Keigo-san?" Sakuno asked gently with a smile.

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**Note from Author: It's me again with my 3rd. love story. This time I'm bringing Atobe and Sakuno together. Sorry for any errors. Please R & R!**_

_**WARNING: This long story will take me a long time to update so please don't rush me.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note_**

**_Sorry for such a long delay in updating this story. I was hospitalized for urinary tract infection. I'm still recovering. So enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **

"xxxxx" Conversation

'_xxxxx_' Thoughts

_**xxxxxxx**_ Flashback

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**4 YEARS 10 MONTHS AGO…(Part 4)**_

_**TENNIS CAMP – LAST DAY**_

Keigo finally heaved a sigh of relief when the last batch of happy campers had left the hall. The tennis camp had finally ended. The closing ceremony was duly officiated by Atobe Kazuki and the reports on each participant were presented by the resident professional tennis players, Chautarou and Shishido with great aplomb.

"Ore-sama needs a long break this weekend, ahn." Keigo pinched the bridge of his nose with a weary sigh.

"Usu."

Keigo ignored the chatting of the remaining ex-Regulars and turned his thoughts to his lovely Sakuno, causing his lips to curl up with pride and satisfaction.

_**OOO Flashback Begins OOO**_

_**Yesterday…..Health Room**_

"_**If I agreed to be your girlfriend, will you teach me to love you, Keigo-san?" **_

_**Atobe Keigo was absolutely stunned by the utterance of Ryuuzaki Sakuno. With starry eyes and slacken jaw, Keigo silently watched as Sakuno slowly sat up on the bed and looked at him with hopeful expectancy and a gentle wavering smile. **_

_**Keigo could almost hear the loud thumping of his heart as his mind digested Sakuno's words. **_

_**Seeing Sakuno's smile slowly faltering, Keigo quickly placed himself next to her on the bed and grabbed her shoulders. Pulling her into a tight hug, he asked huskily, "Why?"**_

"_**Keigo-san, no one has ever loved me for me before." Slender arms lightly wrapped themselves around Keigo's waist. "I had only known the love of my Obasan. You have shown me so much since we met again. In my heart, I wanted to return that love to you, Keigo-san." **_

"_**You have to be sure, Sakuno. Ore-sama will not let you go that easily." Keigo declared heatedly into her ears with his arms tightening around her soft body.**_

_**Sakuno blushed at his declaration. "Hai."**_

_**Keigo released Sakuno from his grip and looked into Sakuno's eyes. Cupping Sakuno's cheeks with both hands, Keigo leaned closer. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, eye to eye, Keigo said softly, "Since you have agreed to be Ore-sama's girlfriend, Ore-sama will teach you to love Ore-sama, Sakuno-chan. It will be Ore-sama's pleasure."**_

_**Sakuno nodded with a contented sigh. Keigo's heart thumped faster as he rubbed his nose against Sakuno's before leaning in to place his warm masculine lips against Sakuno's soft pink ones.**_

_**Keigo deepened their kiss and held her head gently with a hand behind her head. He had felt her arms and body trembling. Heat spread from their lips throughout his whole being. With their lips locked passionately and their tongues shyly exploring, the new lovebirds were soon in their own hazy world.**_

_**A few minutes later, Keigo drew back and rested his forehead against Sakuno's. He almost growled with satisfaction to see the rosy cheeks and swollen lips adorning Sakuno's face. He waited with laziness to see her eyelids opened to reveal her starry glazed eyes.**_

"_**Keigo-san.." Sakuno whispered softly.**_

"_**Keigo. Say Ore-sama's name, now that you have agreed to be Ore-sama's girlfriend." Keigo watched with interest as Sakuno's blush spread downward to her neck.**_

"_**Ke…Keigo."**_

"_**Ore-sama likes to hear you say it." Keigo trailed a finger lazily along Sakuno's cheek as his softened eyes slide over her face and form.**_

_**OOO Flashback Ends OOO**_

"Keigo! Keigo!" Someone shook his shoulder. Atobe Keigo came out from his private musing to find his father standing next to him.

"Son, are you alright?" Kazuki gave his son a knowing smile.

"Of course, Otou-sama." Keigo tried not to flush.

"Keigo, wait for me at the gate." Atobe Kazuki pointed toward a certain tensed-looking Tensai, "Yuushi wanted a private word with me. Keep Sakuno-chan occupied until I get there." After giving a soft slap on his son's back, Kazuki signaled to Yuushi and walked off with Yuushi trailing behind him.

"Good luck, Yuushi!" Keigo wished his friend as he watched them disappeared around the corner.

"Kabaji, let us go and collect Sakuno."

"Usu."

"I'm here, Keigo." Sakuno appeared at the hall's large doorway and waved at him.

Keigo gulped.

Keigo's eyes focused first on her long slender legs in strappy elegant sandals. They moved up to take in flowing purple skirt that had ended mid-thigh. His eyes caught her pastel pink sleeveless top that hugged Sakuno's almost hour-glass figure. Shifting his eyes upward, Keigo admired her long flowing auburn hair that was held up with a white hair clip on top of her head with the rest cascading down to surround her face and neck. Finally Keigo looked upon the face of his beloved to find light make-up creating soft natural look. Sakuno, with her pink cheeks and pink glossy lips was giving him a huge warm smile. Her small suitcase was at her feet.

"Wow! Sakuno-san looks so kawaai!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"Sakuno must be dressing up for Atobe." Jiroh observed sleepily.

"What is the meaning of your words, Jiroh?" Keigo eyed his yawning friend critically.

"No need to hide anymore, Atobe-san. Yuushi-san has told us about you and Sakuno." Hiyoshi replied with a smirk.

"Usu." Kabaji confirmed.

Keigo huffed and walked with hurried steps toward his princess with Kabaji following behind.

The others laughed loudly and continued to make fun of their friend. Keigo's ears twitched with irritation when he overheard their loud remarks.

"I never thought I would see the day when Atobe became so smitten like a kitten."

"Yeap-pashi! He is so eager to get to kawaii Sakuno-chan."

"How the mighty had fallen! Being lovey dovey looks good on him, don't you think?"

"Hai..Hai! Hey, wanna bet when he will propose to her?"

"I'm in!"

"Me, too"

Keigo couldn't hear anymore when he got nearer to the waiting Sakuno.

"Keigo, are you well? You look a bit pale." Sakuno asked worriedly.

"Ore-sama is fine, Sakuno. The car is waiting for us at the gate. Otou-sama said he will join us later after his talk with Yuushi."

"So desu kah? Is this about him and Kana-san?"

Keigo looked at Sakuno in surprise, "You knew?"

Sheepishly, Sakuno nodded, "I happened to see them dating one time. Yuushi-kun made me swear to keep it a secret."

"Hmm. Yuushi wanted to ask Otou-sama for Nee-chan's hand in marriage."

"Eh? Would your father object?"

"Don't worry. Ore-sama has a feeling Yuushi will be joining our family real soon."

"That's good. Yuushi is very much in love with Kana-san." Sakuno felt happy for her friend.

"That's true. Let us take our leave. Kabaji will carry your suitcase for you." Keigo said and put a hand on Sakuno's lower back to guide her toward the gate.

* * *

_**With Sakuno**_

Ryuzaki Sakuno felt warm and tingling in her whole body as she watched Atobe Keigo walking toward her. Her face flushed when she thought of the event in the Health Room yesterday. _'I can't believe this man loves me. My heart longs to love him back the way he deserves to be loved.'_

"Let us take our leave. Kabaji will carry your suitcase for you." Keigo said and put a hand on Sakuno's lower back to guide her toward the gate.

Sakuno walked quietly beside Keigo toward the gate. She was happy she was able to have lunch with Keigo and his father. She wanted to get to know the senior Atobe better. Sakuno gave Kabaji a smile when Kabaji opened the passenger's door for her. Soon she found herself seated in the limousine next to Keigo. Kabaji sat with the driver in front.

'_What about his mother? From what I had heard from Keigo yesterday, he does not like his mother very much.'_

_**OOO Flashback Begins OOO**_

_**Yesterday…Health Room**_

"_**AHEM" Yuushi's loud voice startled Keigo and Sakuno.**_

_**Sakuno felt her face heated up when she knew Yuushi was watching them with acute amusement. Keigo coughed before removing himself from the bed. Sakuno quickly got up from the bed and brushed out the creases on her jump suit.**_

"_**Why are you here, Yuushi?" Keigo asked with mild irritation.**_

"_**Your training group is currently in need of your presence. The reports are incomplete since you two had not given your input. Kazuki-san asked me to collect you two." Yuushi explained.**_

"_**Thank you, Yuushi-kun." Sakuno thanked him.**_

"_**Are you alright, Sakuno-chan?" Yuushi asked with concern. "If you need some rest, I'm sure Atobe would be happy to give you a break. We don't want you to faint again." **_

"_**Hai. I'm fine now. I am sorry for fainting like that." Sakuno said awkwardly when she remembered her fainting episode.**_

"_**Don't apologize, Sakuno. Otou-sama is the one at fault." Keigo said with renewed anger.**_

"_**Iie, Keigo. I am the one at fault. I was shocked because Kazuki-san was flirting with me and I found out he was your father." Sakuno said shyly.**_

_**Sakuno flushed even more**__** to hear Keigo exclaiming menacingly, "FLIRTING?" **__**Somehow, Sakuno knew that somewhere in the camp, Atobe Kazuki would feel a strange cold chill running down his spine.**_

_**Yuushi chuckled, "I have to go and finish up the reports for my group. You had better make a move, Atobe, since tomorrow is the last day of the camp."**_

"_**Ore-sama knows that." Keigo nodded. **_

"_**See you later." Yuushi left after giving them a wink.**_

"_**Shall we go?" Sakuno said to Keigo with eagerness. **_

"_**Sakuno, you know that we are having lunch tomorrow, right?" Keigo reminded her as they walked along the hallway.**_

"_**Yes, I know that, Keigo-sa..I mean Keigo." Sakuno knew Keigo was pleased to hear his name on her lips.**_

"_**Ore-sama just wants you to know Otou-sama will be there too."**_

"_**So kah?"**_

"_**Ore-sama will be telling him about us, is that alright?" Keigo looked at Sakuno for approval.**_

"_**Hai." Sakuno gave him an assuring smile before she thought of something, "Ano, will your mother be there too?"**_

_**Sakuno gulped uneasily when she saw Keigo's hardened face, "Iie. Oka-sama has her own activities."**_

"_**So kah!" Sakuno wondered what had caused Keigo's face to turn hard for a minute. 'Maybe he does not have a good relationship with his mother?'**_

"_**Ano, Sakuno?"**_

"_**Hai?" Sakuno stopped walking when Keigo stopped to look at her.**_

"_**Oka-sama is different than Otou-sama. She places a lot of values on mundane things like beauty and status. She treats people according to how useful they are to her and her goals. When she is offended, she will make life miserable. Please be extra careful if Oka-sama approaches you."**_

"_**Keigo, are you sure your own mother is like that?" Sakuno asked with disbelief.**_

_**Keigo looked at her solemnly, "She is much worse than I have described, Sakuno."**_

"_**But Keigo, …" **_

"_**Promise Ore-sama that you will be careful. Let Ore-sama know if she is harassing you or your Obasan." Keigo said pleadingly.**_

_**Seeing the seriousness in Keigo's eyes, Sakuno nodded, "Hai, I promise." 'He must be worried that his mother does not approve of me.'**_

_**OOO Flashback Ends OOO**_

Sakuno looked at the profile of Keigo to see him gazing out the window. _'I wonder if there's anything can do to ease his worries about his mother?' But no matter what happened, I will be at his side.'_

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

"Any development on the omiai arrangement with the Hiitachin brothers for Kana? Have they given a reply to our invitation?"

"Sorry, Mara-san but the Hiitachin has cordially declined our invitation."

"What! Why? Kana is the jewel of Atobe Group and they dare to decline?"

"The Hiitachin was adamant about letting their sons choose their own spouse. The brothers had reported that they took to Kana as a sister only, so the parents had declined."

"Fools! Here I thought I will benefit from their fashion industry if Kana married into that family." The female huffed before tapping a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute! Go and check on the Ohtori Group. I heard the third son Kiya, Kyouya or something is still single. Find out more and make arrangement for an omiai."

"Hai!"

"Anything else?"

"Mara-san, it was reported that Kazuki-sama and Keigo-sama would be having lunch today at their favourite Parisian restaurant."

"Why are they having lunch there?"

"I believe they wanted to celebrate the end of the tennis camp. And the girl from the fundraising party, the coach from Hanazawa High, Ryuuzaki Sakuno would be with them."

"Hmph, it's no wonder Kazuki-san did not invite me." An irritated grimace shown up on Mara-san's face before it was replaced with a shrewd smile.

"I have a good idea. Go and send the car around. I am going over to surprise them. I also want to see what that Ryuuzaki girl is like and why is she hanging around my Keigo."

"But Mara-san…"

"Just do it!"

"Hai!"

Mara turned toward a portrait of her family placed prominently for guests to admire.

"Kazuki, what are you up to, I wonder? You cannot fool me." A wicked smile grew on her face.

* * *

**At The Gate…**

They had waited in the limousine for 15 more minutes before a stern-faced Atobe Kazuki came out through the gate and entered the limousine.

Keigo slightly frowned when he saw the look on his father's face. _'Otou-sama doesn't look good. Has something gone wrong?'_

"Otou-sama, is everything alright?" Keigo asked after the car took off toward their luncheon venue.

Kazuki gave his son a curt nod and looked out the window again. His silence clearly stated that all was not well. Sakuno gave Keigo a questioning look and Keigo shrugged his shoulder.

"Has Yuushi said or done something he shouldn't have?" Keigo tried again.

Keigo and Sakuno almost fell off their seat when Kazuki gave them a teary-eyed look and wailed, "I am so unhappy! My darling daughter is going to get married. Oh where have the years gone?"

"Eh..Otou-sama?" Keigo sweat-dropped. Sakuno almost giggled aloud.

"Yuushi-kun is going to take my darling girl away! Boo-hoo-hoo!" Kazuki used his tie to wipe away his tear. "Only yesterday she was saying, "Da-da!" in her little pretty dress and now she is going to be somebody's wife!"

Keigo and Sakuno looked at each other and grinned knowingly. _'Yuushi had done it!'_

Kazuki moaned and groaned some more about his beloved daughter, much to the embarrassment of Keigo and the amusement of Sakuno. Keigo had finally consoled his father by asking him to focus on the prospect of having grandchildren from Kana and Yuushi.

The car finally stopped in front of an elegant-looking restaurant. Kazuki went off ahead of them while Keigo waited on Sakuno who had stepped out from the car and eyed the place with apprehension.

"Daijobu, Sakuno?" Keigo asked when he noticed Sakuno's stiff figure.

"Ano, Keigo, I have never been to such a high-class restaurant. I don't know what to do and..and I don't want to embarrass you." Sakuno said shakily.

Keigo smiled with understanding and patted her hand that was linked with his, "Don't worry, ahn. Remember Ore-sama taught you to waltz before. Ore-sama would be happy to teach you what to do when we eat."

Sakuno nodded with relief, "Hai!"

The lovebirds entered the restaurant and were immediately escorted by the penguin-suited head waiter to a private dining room. With much surprise, Keigo and Sakuno found Kazuki talking to a well-dressed woman.

"Eh? Ayano-san?"

"Kiri-obasan?"

Ayano Kirimi turned around and gave them a warm smile, "Hello, Ryuuzaki-sensei. It has been awhile, Keigo-kun."

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

"Why are you stopping?"

"Sorry, Mara-san but it's lunch hour and traffic is heavy at the moment."

"Just try to get me there soon." The female said angrily before leaning back on the leather seat to continue reading a report on her Shirogawa family's finances and investments. **(Note: Mara was formerly from Shirogawa family. Please read Chapter 6 for details.)**

"Hai, Mara-san." The driver eyed his employer on the rearview mirror for a minute. After making sure she was not looking, he looked down on his lap to resume texting a message on his hidden mobile phone.

* * *

**BACK TO PARISIAN RESTAURANT**

"You are becoming a prominent businessman, Keigo-kun. Congratulation!" Ayano Kirimi said softly.

"Arigato, Kiri-obasan. It was all due to Otou-sama's training." Keigo tried to be polite even though he had questions on his mind for his favourite 'Aunt Kiri'.

"Kazuki-san said it was mostly your efforts."

"Ano, Kiri-obasan, you are looking well."

"Thank you, Keigo. But I felt like I'm getting old now. Kana is getting married. You are growing to be the next Atobe CEO." Kirimi gave him a nostalgic smile before returning her attention to her lunch.

Keigo admitted he was surprised to see Ayano Kirimi for the first time since she had disappeared years ago. He was happy that she had remained the same, gentle, smiling and thoughtful despite the aging lines near her eyes.

When desert was about to be served, Keigo finally posed his question, "Kiri-obasan, what had happened to you those years ago? You stopped coming to our house and vanished."

Kirimi was frozen by Keigo's question and looked over to Kazuki with uncertainty. Kazuki gave her a nod and an encouraging smile.

Keigo and Sakuno noticed the gestures between Kazuki and Kirimi and wondered what was going on.

"It was a long story, Keigo-kun." Kirimi said with a sad smile. "My family was in trouble and we had to leave Tokyo. It took me a long time to sort out the problems. By then time had passed by and I felt it would be best not to keep in touch."

"Kiri-obasan, you should have told us sooner. We would help, won't we, Otou-sama?" Keigo turned to his father for confirmation. Keigo and Sakuno gasped to see sadness upon Kazuki's face.

"Keigo, it was not that simple." Kazuki shook his head, "If the problem was caused by other people, I would be able to help. But you see, the trouble came from….." Kazuki stopped when he felt his mobile phone vibrated on the table. After taking a look at the number, Kazuki frowned and flipped open his mobile phone to read the text message.

"Kazuki, what's wrong?" Kirimi asked with concern when Kazuki flipped close his mobile phone and stood up with hands fisted at his side.

"Otou-sama!" "Kazuki-san!" Keigo and Sakuno were worried to see Kazuki's whole being trembling. Keigo had never seen his father so angry before in his life.

"Kirimi, you have to leave now. SHE is on her way here." Kazuki said stiffly with hidden anger.

Kirimi nodded with understanding and stood up, "Sorry, Keigo-kun, Ryuuzaki-sensei, I have to take my leave. I hope we will be able to have lunch again." After giving Keigo and Sakuno a bow, Kirimi was excorted to the door by Kazuki.

"Wait, Otou-sama!" Keigo stood up quickly, "Are you talking about Oka-sama coming over right now?"

Kazuki paused to give his son a nod, "You might want to escort Sakuno-chan home now, Keigo. You can use the limo. I have another car waiting for me." With that, Kazuki and Kirimi left the room.

Keigo looked at the door for a moment before turning to Sakuno, "We have to leave now, Sakuno."

"Eh? Why?" Sakuno was confused.

"Ore-sama does not want you to face Oka-sama just yet. You are not ready for her….her interrogation. Let's go!" Keigo held open the door and waited for Sakuno.

They had managed to exit the room but Keigo quickly pulled Sakuno back into a corner when he saw a familiar figure entered the restaurant.

"Is that your mother, Keigo?" Sakuno whispered when she peeked over his shoulder. A beautiful woman in an expensive silk suit and stylish hair walked confidently toward the grand staircase.

"Hai. We will use the staff staircase." Keigo said quietly and led Sakuno by the hand toward another door.

Sakuno felt like she was in a movie on the run from the police. Keigo led her toward the kitchen after descending the staff staircase. Sakuno wondered why the people were waving at them with friendly smiles when they walked through the kitchen.

Sakuno was surprised to see the limousine and Kabaji waiting for them in the back lane of the restaurant.

"Come, Ore-sama will send you home."

Sakuno waited until the limousine had left the restaurant a few blocks away.

"Keigo, what is going on? Why are you or Kazuki-san acting like this? It is only your mother." Sakuno asked gently as she laid her hand on Keigo's shoulder.

Silently, Keigo gripped her hand and placed them on his chest near his heart. Sakuno was alarmed to feel his heart thumping heavily.

"Sakuno, please don't ask Ore-sama anymore."

Sakuno gave him a reassuring smile and left her hand on his chest. _'I am sure Keigo will let me know when he is ready. In the mean time, I will trust him.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Our deepest apologies, Mara-san but Atobe-sama and Keigo-sama had left a few minutes ago." The same penguin-suited head waiter said with a bow.

"Hmph!" Mara gave him a displeasing look and left the room.

The head waiter signaled his staff to clean the room and went to send off Atobe Mara.

"It is a good thing she did not notice that there were plates and cutleries for 4 people instead of three." A waiter said with a grin.

"I won't be too sure about that. She is known as "Mara The Shrew" behind her back, you know?" Another waiter said with discomfort.

"I feel sorry for Atobe-sama."

"Yeah, he's a great owner. This restaurant would have been closed a long time ago if Atobe-sama had not bought it. But his wife…" The two waiters looked at each other and shook their head. They continued to clean up in silence.

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**Note from Author: It's me again with my 3rd. love story. This time I'm bringing Atobe and Sakuno together. Please R & R!**_

_**WARNING: This long story will take me a long time to update so please don't rush me.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**BLESSED CHRISTMAS!**_

_**This is a present from me to all my faithful readers and reviewers. **_

_**Have a Christmas filled with **_

_**God's love, peace and joy!!!**_

_**See you next year!**_

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **_

"_**xxxxx" Conversation**_

'_**xxxxx' Thoughts**_

_**xxxxxxx Flashback**_

_**: xxxxxxx : Text Message**_

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**4 YEARS 8 MONTHS AGO (Part 1)**_

_**(2 Months After Tennis Camp)**_

**Sunday Morning – Hanazawa High**

Ryuuzaki Sakuno sighed with relief when Principal Ayano Kirimi ended the emergency meeting. Sakuno left the meeting room with some of her colleagues and headed back to the teacher's office to put away her notes.

Hanazawa High will be having its entrance ceremony soon. It had been a busy week since the teachers were involved in the preparation.

However, some Hanazawa students had been caught by the police for participating in a gang fight yesterday. Ayano-san called for the emergency meeting to discuss how to handle the situation.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, have you noted down the minutes of the meeting?" Ayano-san walked over to stand next to Sakuno's desk.

"Hai, Kirimi-san."

"I need your help, Ryuuzaki-sensei."

"Hai?"

"Please type out the minutes and distribute copies to all the teachers. They need to know the situation and how to handle it."

"Hai, I understand, Kirimi-san. I will do it first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Ayano-san gave her favourite teacher a smile and looked around, "Well, all the teachers had left."

"Hai. I need to go too."

"Wait, Sakuno-chan! Are you free to have lunch with me?" Ayano-san smiled warmly.

"Hai?" Sakuno's eyes widened.

Ever since the lunch incident 2 months ago, Ayano-san had been treating her quite differently.

There was no doubt about Ayano Kirimi's dedication and hard work as the Principal of a highly regarded school like Hanazawa High. She had always treated the teachers with cordial respect and the students with gentle firmness and understanding.

But Ayano-san had smiled more at her or talked warmly to her compared to other teachers. When no one was around, Ayano-san addressed her informally as 'Sakuno-chan'.

"Ano, Kirimi-san? Can I ask you a question?"

Ayano-san nodded silently.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Eh?"

"No offense, Kirimi-san but I think you should know that some teachers are speculating about your change of behaviour."

"So kah?" Ayano-san grimaced and laughed softly, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Sakuno-chan."

"It's fine but…"

"It's because you are dating Keigo-kun."

"Why?" Sakuno wondered at the hurt look in Ayano-san's eyes.

"You see, I had always thought of Keigo-kun and his sister Kana as my own children. Since you are Keigo's girlfriend, I can't help but be nice to you like a prospective daughter-in-law."

"Dau..daughter in law?" Sakuno stammered while blushing hard.

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan. I will be more careful about my conduct in school. But, Sakuno-chan, I hope we can be good friends in private." Ayano-san looked at her with a hopeful expression.

Sakuno smiled widely, "I like that, Kirimi-san. I'm sure Keigo also would like that."

Ayano-san looked intently at Sakuno and thought, _'I think I can see why Keigo-kun fell for a sweet girl like you.'_

"Kirimi-san, where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Well, I am going to take you to a friend's place, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno nodded, "Excuse me for a moment, Kirimi-san."

Sakuno stepped out into the empty hallway and started to text to her boyfriend on her mobile phone.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Kirimi-san." Sakuno said when she walked back to the teachers' office a few minutes later.

Later, Ryuuzaki Sakuno found herself seated beside Ayano-san in a taxi which was heading toward downtown Tokyo.

Gazing out the window, Sakuno smiled and reminisced about the past 1 ½ month of "dating" bliss.

Sakuno was unable to see much of Keigo for the first few weeks. He had to deal with a huge pile of paperwork which had increased dramatically during his absence. They managed to talk on the phone during the day and meet over their webcam at night.

_**OOOFlashback BeginsOOO**_

"_**Keigo, you look tired."**_

"_**Ore-sama felt like firing those useless assistants. They are giving Ore-sama more work than needed."**_

"_**Please take care of your health as well. You need to rest as much as you can. Are you eating regularly?"**_

"_**Somewhat. Ore-sama has lost appetite every time those idiots gave me some more work to do."**_

"_**That's not good. You need your strength."**_

"_**Ore-sama is also tired of the meals they served to Ore-sama. Hmph, Ore-sama wants some good homemade Japanese food."**_

"_**Eh? Ano, do you want me to make a bento for you, Keigo?"**_

_**Sakuno almost shrieked out loud when Keigo's face suddenly zoomed large in her computer monitor.**_

"_**A bento made by you, Sakuno?" Keigo's eyes twinkled with excitement.**_

"_**I usually make a bento for my lunch at school. It would not take much effort to make a second bento. Besides, you need to eat right."**_

"_**Arigatou, my sweet. Ore-sama looks forward to your lovingly prepared bento."**_

"_**You can send someone to come and collect the bento before I leave for school."**_

"_**Iie, Ore-sama will come and collect it."**_

"_**Are you sure, Keigo? You would be late getting to your office, you know?"**_

"_**Ore-sama will re-organize Ore-sama's schedule. Besides, Ore-sama wants to see you, Sakuno."**_

_**Keigo almost smirked with satisfaction to see Sakuno's face turning pink on his computer monitor.**_

"_**I want to see you too, Keigo."**_

_**OOOFlashback EndsOOO**_

Sakuno smiled fondly when she thought of the beginning of their early morning dates. It always began with Keigo picking up Sakuno at her apartment and sending her to her school. In the limousine, the couple sat together and held hands while chatting about everything under the sun. Soft music played in the background and Keigo treated her to some juices.

Though Keigo was displeased, Sakuno had made sure he would drop her off a few blocks from her school to avoid any unpleasant gossips. Whenever Sakuno presented Keigo his bento box, he would always open the lid to peek inside at the content like a child with a Christmas present. Their early morning dates soon became a welcoming routine in their unusual dating life.

"We are here, Sakuno." Ayano's voice interrupted her musing.

Sakuno gaped as they stood before the steel and glass skyscraper. The sign in front read **'ATOBE GROUP – HEADQUARTERS' **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That Same Morning At The Atobe Mansion**

A sweaty Atobe Keigo hit the tennis ball with all his might and the ball shot like a bullet toward a corner.

"Game and match for Atobe. 6 games to 4." Mukahi Gakuto announced as the referee.

"Atobe, are you trying to prove something?" His opponent and soon-to-be brother-in-law asked while heaving and gulping some air.

"Yuushi, you knew that Ore-sama always plays with Ore-sama's best." Keigo gave his friend a playful smirk before shaking hands with him.

"Oshitari-san, it will take you some years to outplay Atobe-san." Hiyoshi Wakashi added from the sideline.

"That's right, Yuushi. Now, are you ready for our next game? Gakuto pointed his racket at his friend.

"After that it's my turn." Wakashi put up a hand.

"I want to play against Yuushi too." Akutagawa Jirou said and yawned.

"Kabaji, are they ganging up on me?" Yuushi looked at the giant standing next to Keigo's chair.

"Usu. Boku mo." Kabaji Munehiro said with his usual mask but his eyes twinkled with amusement. (Note: Kabaji also wants to play with Yuushi.)

"Not you too, Kabaji!" Yuushi shook his head in disbelief. "Luckily Choutaro and Ryou are busy with their training or I'll be thoroughly trashed by everyone." Yuushi sighed but he still wore a pleasing smile.

"Soon you'll be a married man who will be too busy to play tennis, Oshitari-san." Wakashi grinned wickedly at him.

"Honto! So, Yuushi, how's the wedding preparation coming along?" Gakuto teased.

"Yuushi seemed too relax for a man about to get married in 7 days, ahn." Keigo joined in.

"That's true." (Yawn)

"Do you think Kana-chan mind if we organize a Bachelor's Party for you, Yuushi?"

"You had better not do that, Gakuto-san. Kana-san will not like it." Hiyoshi said with a smirk as he watched Gakuto shivered in fear. Atobe Kana was well-known to be fiery when displeased.

Lounging in a lawn chair under a large shady umbrella, Keigo looked upon his chatting friends with a knowing smile. He was glad to see Yuushi smiling since they had overcame the ONE obstacle they had dreaded in the beginning.

Keigo thought with pride at the way his sister had handled their mother and her objections.

_**oooFlashback Beginsooo**_

_**2 months ago**_

_**Last Day of Tennis Camp – Evening**_

"_**I ABSOLUTELY OBJECT!"**_

"_**I HAVE DECIDED AND KANA WILL…"**_

"_**KANA WILL NOT MARRY THAT MAN!"**_

"_**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YUUSHI-KUN? HE'S A GOOD BOY LIKE OUR KEIGO! HE'S.."**_

"_**HE IS NOT SUITED FOR MY KANA!"**_

"_**SUITED? YOU MEAN IN WEALTH? HIS FAMILY MAY NOT BE ON PAR WITH US IN WEALTH BUT YUUSHI IS CAPABLE OF PROVIDING FOR KANA'S WELL-BEING."**_

"_**I MEAN SOCIAL STANDING, KAZUKI! BUT THE OHTORIS ARE INTERESTED IN KANA AND…"**_

_**Keigo quickly shut the large French windows that lead to a small balcony. **_

_**Earlier, Keigo had urgently ushered his sister out of the dining room when Kazuki had finally announced Kana's engagement after dinner. Not surprisingly, Atobe Mara was not pleased with the news.**_

_**Seeking refuge in Kazuki's private study, Keigo and Kana had barely settled into their seats when the loud argument floated through the study's windows. Keigo sighed as he silently wished that the dining room was not conveniently located right below the study. **_

_**Dressed in casual silk pants and a matching blouse, Atobe Kana was sitting demurely in an armchair, eyeing the diamond ring on her finger. Keigo was relieved to see that Kana was unperturbed by the loud argument. Instead Kana was wearing a dreamy smile on her lips.**_

"_**Nee-chan, Ore-sama regret that you have to hear Oka-sama and Otou-sama arguing over your engagement." Keigo sat in another armchair across from her.**_

"_**Keigo, I trust in Otou-sama. He will win in the end."**_

"_**But Nee-chan…"**_

"_**Even if Otou-sama lost the argument," Kana looked at Keigo with a hard glint in her eyes and said in a deceptively calm voice, "I will not let Oka-sama ruin my happiness."**_

_**Keigo smiled with ease. He knew his sister was a stubborn person who will fight to the end. Kana may have her father's personality but she can be just as cold and calculating as their mother when it comes to the things that matters to her. Thankfully, Kana does not share the same values as their mother.**_

"_**So, is that ring from Yuushi?" Keigo changed the subject.**_

"_**Hai," Kana blushed and held up her hand daintily to show off the glittering diamonds entwined around her finger, "He came over today and kidnapped me, saying he's taking me to lunch. But as soon as we entered his limousine, he proposed on one knee." **_

"_**Ore-sama didn't know Yuushi can be such a romantic, ahn." Keigo smirked.**_

"_**Keigo, you will be a romantic too when it comes to the girl you love." Kana gave her otouto a wink.**_

"_**Hmn."**_

_**BANG! The study door flew open, startling the siblings. A stern-faced Kazuki walked in followed by a red-faced Mara. Kana and Keigo stood up immediately.**_

"_**I HAVE NOT FINISHED TALKING, KAZUKI!"**_

"_**I HAVE, MARA. KANA WILL MARRY YUUSHI IN 2 MONTHS AND THAT'S THE END OF ANY OBJECTION."**_

"_**BUT…"**_

"_**Wait a moment, Oka-sama." Kana interrupted her mother with a cool voice. **_

_**Keigo silently stepped away from his sister and placed himself next to his father. He had a hunch that something BIG was going to happen.**_

"_**Kana, you cannot marry that Yuushi. He's not good enough for you. I am sure there are better men out there for you." Mara narrowed her eyes as she tried to cajole her daughter.**_

"_**Oka-sama, did you know that Yuushi had tripled his family fortune since he graduated from Tokyo University and became the Vice President of his father's companies?"**_

"_**Tri…Tripled?" Mara's jaw dropped.**_

"_**Hai. He has even helped Otou-sama, Keigo and the Atobe Group to expand our businesses in China and Korea. Think clearly for a minute, Oka-sama. Do you want a son-in-law who spends and drains the family fortune till there's nothing left?" Kana's eyebrow arced.**_

"_**Kana, what do you mean?" A frowning Mara was stumped. **_

_**Kana deftly pulled a mini disc from her pant's pocket and handed it to Mara. **_

"_**This disc held all the information on the husband candidates you had mentioned to me before, Oka-sama. Interestingly, I found out the majority of them are all spenders and drainers. Inside are records of their gambling, womanizing, excessive borrowing, drug, sex and alcohol addictions and other unmentionable vices. These men may have social standing but they are a threat to our family fortune. Most of them had already jeopardized their own wealth and fortune. The rest of them were not interested in me at all or they already have their sight on someone else."**_

"_**What? How?" Mara stared at the disc in her hand.**_

"_**Inside you will also find information on Yuushi. You will see that Yuushi is different. He is a genius when it comes to business. He is not into those vices I had mentioned before. He will be a son-in-law who builds and protect the family fortune."**_

_**Kazuki and Keigo looked at each other and sighed with relief. Their daughter/sister knew which button to push in their wife/mother. To Atobe Mara, the Yen sign meant everything.**_

"_**The bonus is that Yuushi loves me and I love him. Since he is an asset to us, we are getting married like Otou-sama had said." Kana said with a small smile. She knew from her mother's expression that she (Mara) was hooked line and sinker by her explanations. **_

"_**I see. I never thought from that angle before. I need to look into this." Mara said wearily and looked at her daughter with new eyes. "Kana, you are a smart girl."**_

"_**Of course. I am after all an Atobe." Kana tilted her head up proudly.**_

_**Mara shrugged her shoulders and turned toward the men, "Kazuki, we will need to meet the Oshitaris as soon as possible."**_

_**Kazuki nodded, "I will make the arrangement for this week."**_

"_**In the meantime, Kana and I will start planning a wedding fit for an Atobe." Mara left the study with a pleased smile.**_

_**The trio in the study waited until they can't hear Atobe Mara's footsteps. **_

"_**Pft! Ha-ha-ha!" Everyone in the study broke out into peals of laughter.**_

"_**Nee-chan, you could win an Oscar with your performance." Keigo wiped away tears from his eyes.**_

"_**Kana-chan that was some acting you have there." Kazuki shook his head.**_

"_**Oka-sama is easy to deal with when you know what makes her tick or when you speak her language." Kana said confidently as she sat back down on her armchair.**_

"_**Is it true Yuushi tripled his family's fortune?"**_

"_**I don't remember Yuushi-kun helping Keigo with the expansion in China and Korea?"**_

"_**Well, Yuushi only doubled his family fortune, and I exaggerated a bit about the expansion bit." Kana ducked her head sheepishly.**_

"_**How did you get hold of the information on those guys, Nee-chan?"**_

"_**Well, Yuushi went through a lot of trouble to collect those information." Kana grinned wickedly.**_

"_**Kana-chan, what if your mother tries to confirm the information in the disc?"**_

"_**Don't worry, Otou-sama. The information is true. Yuushi won't make any careless mistakes." **_

_**Kazuki and Keigo looked at Kana in awe and admiration. **_

_**That very week, Keigo had accompanied his parents to meet Yuushi's parents to discuss Kana and Yuushi's engagement. A few days later, the engagement announcement was published in major newspapers. Predictably, reporters camped outside the Atobe and Oshitari mansions and offices and hounded them for days. **_

_**The constant hounding and harassment had finally prompted Kana and Yuushi to give a one-time interview on a popular live TV show to satisfy the media.**_

_**Keigo was proud of the way Kana and Yuushi had handled the public attention on them while managing to keep their private life private.**_

_**oooFlashback Endsooo**_

Beep-beep! Beep-beep! The tone from Keigo's mobile phone broke through his musing. Keigo almost jumped with joy when he saw he has a message from his girlfriend.

"Atobe-san, we need to leave now."

"Atobe! Are you listening?"

"Leave him alone, Gakuto. He's busy talking to Sakuno."

"Talking? But Yuushi, he's not making any sound!"

"Oshitari-san is right. He's texting her."

"I am hungry, (Yawn!) let's go for some lunch."

"See you, Kabaji! Take care of Atobe!"

"Usu."

When Keigo finally looked up, he found himself alone. He had been texting his girlfriend about having lunch together but she had already agreed to have lunch with her principal, Ayano Kirimi.

**Keigo: Dine 2nite?**

**Sakuno: Txt me l8r.**

"They left, Kabaji?" Keigo stood up and stretched his muscles.

"Usu."

"Remind Ore-sama to call Sakuno later about dinner plans tonight, Kabaji." Keigo began to walk into the mansion.

"Usu."

"Master Keigo," the butler appeared suddenly with a cordless phone in his hand, "Atobe-sama is on the phone. He would like to speak to you."

Keigo took the phone, "Hai, Otou-sama?"

"Keigo, are you free now?"

"Hai, Otou-sama."

"Come and meet me at my office. Your mother is away in Korea due to her family matters so we can talk in private."

Keigo frowned. _'Otou-sama sounded strange.'_

"Is everything alright, Otou-sama?"

"We will talk when I see you. Kana-chan will also be here. Don't worry about lunch. We can eat in the office. Ja!"

Keigo stood in silence for a moment before handing over the cordless phone to Kabaji.

"Come, Kabaji, Ore-sama will be meeting Nee-chan and Otou-sama for lunch at his office. We need to make haste."

"Usu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**KAZUKI'S OFFICE**

Keigo and Kabaji stepped out of the lift and walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Konnichiwa, Master Keigo, Kabaji-san. Atobe-sama and Kana-sama are waiting for you in his office." Kazuki's male secretary greeted them and opened the door leading to Kazuki's office.

"You arrived early, Keigo. Good to see you, Kabaji." Kazuki gave them a nod.

"Konnichiwa, Otouto, Kabaji-kun!" Kana waved at them from her seat.

"Usu." Kabaji bowed and placed himself near a wall.

"Otou-sama, what is going on?" Keigo asked as he sat down next to his sister in front of his father's large office desk.

"Sit down for a moment because we are waiting for 2 more persons."

Keigo and Kana looked at each other in puzzlement. A knock on the office door was heard and it opened to reveal 2 ladies who walked in quietly.

"Kirimi-obasan?" Kana whispered in shock. Ayano gave the young woman a smile before walking over to Kazuki.

"Sakuno!" Keigo stood up to walked over to his girlfriend.

"Keigo? What are you doing here?"

"Minna," Kazuki's voice boomed over them, "please sit down. We need to talk."

Once everyone had settled into a chair, they looked at Atobe Kazuki. Kazuki sat stiffly behind his huge office desk, wearing a serious mask.

Ayano was seated near Kazuki on his right. Kana sat next to Keigo and Sakuno facing Kazuki. Kazuki's eyes rested on the faces of each person for a minute before he took a deep breathe.

"Kana and Yuushi will be married in 7 days time. Once they had left for their honeymoon, I will be approaching Mara to ask for a divorce."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**CHRISTMAS PARTY – ATOBE MANSION**

The glittering lights from the chandelier shone brightly upon a dancing couple slowly glided elegantly across the dance floor.

The female guests sighed dreamily and the male guests murmured with approval as they witnessed the loving gaze Oshitari Yuushi and Oshitari Kana locked on each other.

"Minna, let us join the new married couple on the floor. This is Christmas after all as well as a wedding reception for Kana and my new son, Yuushi. So, please dance and be merry." Kazuki announced over the mike as he stood on the stage that was set up to hold a small orchestra.

The orchestra played a bit louder as more and more couples joined Yuushi and Kana on the dance floor.

Atobe Keigo smiled when he saw his father cut in to dance with his daughter. Yuushi bowed to his father-in-law and took his leave to stand next to Keigo.

"You look happy, Yuushi."

"I am happy, Keigo." Yuushi's eyes stayed on his wife. A gently smile rested on his lips.

"You will answer to Ore-sama if you ever hurt Nee-chan." Keigo warned.

Yuushi looked at his new brother-in-law with serious eyes, "I will kill myself first, Keigo."

Keigo grinned and thumped his new brother-in-law on his back. Yuushi coughed hard a few times before turning to Keigo, "So, where's Sakuno-chan?"

"She had gone to the ladies with her grandmother."

"So how are things going between you two?"

"Ore-sama is happy to say we are doing well."

"So kah? Kana told me Sakuno has been making bento lunches for you."

"Sakuno makes the most delicious lunches for Ore-sama."

"No wonder you have gained weight. Kazuki-san and I were surprised when the tailor told him your tuxedo had to be redone."

"She was worried Ore-sama was not eating right."

"Well, my best man, you are one lucky man to get a girl who can cook like a real Japanese housewife." Yuushi teased and clapped his hand on Keigo's shoulders.

"Ore-sama is always blessed with the best." Keigo smirked with pride.

"By the way, we are sorry that, well, Kana and I would not be here to support Kazuki-san when he dropped that bomb on Mara-san." Yuushi said in a low voice with all seriousness.

Keigo nodded tiredly and opened his mouth to say something but a particular lovely woman caught his sight. Keigo found himself in awe for the second time that evening at the sight of his girlfriend who has dressed up for the party.

Sakuno was walking toward him with a warm smile. Her mid-thigh-length maroon velvet dress flowed gently to hug her slender figure. Small puffs covered her shoulder leaving a low square neckline. Her neck was adorned with a black ribbon holding a red pendant. Her feet were strapped into shimmering black shoes with low heels. Her rich auburn hair was hanging low behind her while ruby-coloured hair clips tucked away hair to the side to frame her sweet face. Light make-up enhanced Sakuno's features and ruby lipstick plumped her lips.

"Hello again, my sweet." Keigo drawled when Sakuno reached his side. His hands immediately grabbed hers and Keigo drew her closer to stick to his side. A predatory gleam lighted his eyes as he looked into her eyes.

"Where is Ryuzaki-san?"

"Obaasan saw a few friends and stayed to chat with them." Sakuno explained with a shy smile before turning to Yuushi.

"Omedeto, Yuushi-kun! The wedding ceremony this morning was very lovely."

"Arigatou. It's all Kana's doing. You could ask her to help in case you need some help in planning a wedding." Yuushi teased.

"Yuushi-kun!" Sakuno blushed hard especially when Keigo gave a small laugh.

Yuushi glanced over Sakuno's shoulder and immediately stiffened. Keigo noticed Yuushi's stance and glanced to his back. His eyes widened with apprehension and fear. It was not fear of any person but fear for the well-being of his beloved Sakuno.

Atobe Mara, his mother, was walking over to them with a grim determination on her face.

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: SO SORRY! I thought I had some free time to write but I was wrong. I might take some time to update now and then. Thanks for your patience. Here's another chapter dedicated to all fans and readers. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **_

"_**xxxxx" Conversation**_

'_**xxxxx' Thoughts**_

_**xxxxxxx Flashback**_

_**: xxxxxxx : Text Message**_

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**4 YEARS 8 MONTHS AGO (Part 2)**_

**New Year's Day – Narita Airport**

The elegant and luxurious waiting lounge was much quieter compared to the hustle and bustle of the human activities in the other section of Narita Airport.

Atobe Kazuki and his son Keigo stood together as they watched with small smiles at the newlyweds accepting the enthusiastic best wishes from Oshitari Yuushi's parents and relatives.

"I still can't believe my little girl is now a married woman." Kazuki whispered in a loving quiet tone.

"Don't start crying, Otou-sama." Keigo warned uneasily when he noticed his father's wet eyes.

"What? Can't I act like a loving father?"

"Ore-sama will not be responsible for anything that should happen if you start crying."

"You hurt me, Keigo!"

"Otou-sama, Keigo, what are you two doing?" Oshitari Kana suddenly appeared beside them.

"Nothing." Both men said together causing Kana to raise her eyebrows. She was not convinced but she kept quiet.

"We can leave now, Kana." Yuushi walked over and wrapped an arm around Kana's slender shoulder with a smile.

Kazuki and Keigo took turns to give Kana a kiss on her cheek and shook Yuushi's hands.

"You two take care now. I hope there'll be some good news by the time you two return." Kazuki said cheerfully and gave them a knowing wink.

"**Otou-sama!"** Kana turned red while Yuushi smile bashfully. Keigo smirked at his father's teasing.

"Keigo," Kana turned to Keigo with a worried frown, "tell Sakuno to be strong and that we are sorry for what happened that night."

The cheery atmosphere immediately dampened.

"Hai, Nee-chan." Keigo nodded with a grim nod. Kazuki and Yuushi wore similar grim expressions.

"Don't worry, Kana." Kazuki patted his daughter on her shoulder, "Go now with Yuushi. Otousan will be here to help Keigo with Sakuno."

Kazuki and Keigo left and headed home after the Ohshitari private jet became a speck in the sky and the Ohshitari clan left in a jovial mood.

"How is she doing, Keigo?" Kazuki asked quietly. Ten minutes had passed since they left the airport in Kazuki's limo.

"Ore-sama is worried about her, Otou-sama. She was completely in shock when Ore-sama sent her home that night. She had stayed silent and went about like a zombie ever since."

"I'm glad you stayed with her these few days."

"Ore-sama does not want to leave her alone at all. Not after she had received such…." Keigo's eyes began to burn.

"Keigo?" Kazuki was a bit worried, seeing such hatred and anger in his son's eyes.

"**How could **_**SHE**_** do that to poor Sakuno? ****Such atrocious verbal slashing** **from** t**hat woman is totally unforgiveable!**"

Kazuki watched the rare display of emotion on his son's face. He felt sad because he knew exactly what his son was going through. He had been in that position before; feeling of anger and helplessness when you see a loved one getting hurt because of your existence in her life.

"Sakuno was quiet for the first 2 days. Ore-sama was glad she doesn't have any classes until next week. Then she started to…" Keigo gulped uneasily, "to talk nonsense about ending our relationship."

Kazuki was not surprised. He was used to his wife's tactics to scare off people deemed to be beneath her station.

"What did you do then?"

"There's nothing much Ore-sama can do besides staying with her. Ore-sama tried explaining to her what that woman is really like." Keigo tightened his grip on his knees.

Kazuki stayed silent.

"Ore-sama tried to assure her that Ore-sama's feelings for her would never change. But Ore-sama can see the doubts in her eyes. Ore-sama doesn't know what to do, Otousama."

Kazuki's eyes narrowed when he saw the uncertainty and doubt in Keigo's eyes. _'I need to do something for Keigo. I promised Otou-sama (Kazuki's father) that I will keep the children from following my own footsteps. Now that Kana is settled with the love of her life, it's Keigo's turn to do the same.'_

"Keigo, keep on re-assuring her. Sakuno-chan will believe you when you continued to show just how much she meant to you."

"Hai, Otou-sama."

"In the mean time, I will put my plans on hold."

Keigo's head shot up in surprise. "But..but Otou-sama, you wanted to.."

"You and Kana always come first, Keigo." Kazuki gave him a fatherly smile. "Now that Kana has Yuushi, Otousan will help you with Sakuno. I'm sure Ayano-chan..I mean Kirimi feels the same way and would agree with me."

After a few moments, Keigo nodded with a lump in his throat.

"What should we do now, Otou-sama?" Keigo asked quietly.

"You go and spend time with Sakuno. The office won't be opened for another week because of Christmas and New Year holidays. Otou-san would talk with Kirimi first and do something to handle your mother."

"Arigato, Otou-sama."

* * *

**New Year's Day - At Sakuno's Apartment**

The small apartment was somewhat quiet except for the faint humming of the refrigerator. A huge pile of laundry occupied the couch in the living room. Sitting on the floor next to the couch was Sakuno, who was slowly folding her laundry with absentmindedness.

Her heart fluttered when she thought of Keigo sleeping over at her place. He had acted quite gentlemanly even though he insisted on sleeping next to her in another futon on the first night. The next morning, she had awakened to find Keigo's sleeping face next to hers. _'Wow! He looks so different. His face is like a young boy. He is much more relaxed now than when he is awake.'_

Sakuno blushed harder when she remembered how Keigo had caught her studying him. He had smiled lazily before leaning over to wrap his arm around her. He had trapped her within his strong arms and snuggled against her underneath their warm covers.

And, despite her protests, he had stayed with her for the past few days, talking to her about his mother and their relationship. Sakuno was touched by his attention but wished she had some time to think by herself. She felt guilty for being a bit relieved that Keigo had gone off early this morning to send off Yuushi and Kana at the airport.

Sakuno felt helplessly raw, hurt and confused from her extremely unpleasant encounter with Keigo's mother, Atobe Mara. A lot of things have been on her mind ever since that Christmas party.

'_Why did she say those things?'_

'_She doesn't even know me.'_

'_I…I know I'm different from all the girls from their world.'_

'_But Keigo and I just started to know each other.'_

'_Who does she think she is?'_

'_Keigo is the one who ask me out.'_

'_This has nothing to do with her.'_

'_Why am I so scared?'_

Sakuno's hands stilled and rested on her laps. Her thoughts went back to the Christmas party.

_**ooooFlashback Beginsoooo**_

_**Sakuno was perplexed. Yuushi had stopped smiling and stiffened after fixing his eyes on something behind her. His expression had even changed. Confused, she looked over to Keigo next to her and found him looking behind them. Like Yuushi, Keigo wore a harsh expression and his body was frozen. **_

'_**And why is there such fear in Keigo's eyes?' Sakuno wondered before turning around to see what had caused these two men to change so dramatically.**_

_**An elegant woman, in her late forties and dressed in a silver gown, was walking toward them. Sakuno immediately recognised her as the woman from the Parisian restaurant. 'Why, that's Keigo's mother!'**_

"_**Keigo. Yuushi." Atobe Mara greeted them with her honeyed voice while wearing a smile, "Are you two enjoying yourself tonight?" **_

_**Sakuno couldn't help shivering for a moment. Somehow, the smile from Atobe Mara seemed cold and her voice sounded sharp. Intuitively, Sakuno felt Atobe Mara was a hard woman. **_

"_**Hai, Mara-san. Thank you for giving Kana and I such a lovely reception." Yuushi deftly stepped forward to bow respectfully before his mother-in-law. Mara accepted Yuushi's thanks with a regal nod. **_

_**Sakuno noticed that Keigo clenched his jaw when Mara ignored him (Keigo) and turned her eyes on her (Sakuno). Sakuno tried not to shrink back. Though she was standing in front of Mara, she was glad Keigo and Yuushi were flanking her sides.**_

"_**And who…" Mara studied Sakuno from head to toe with disdain eyes, "is this young lady?"**_

_**Sakuno quickly bowed and greeted Mara, "Hajimemaste. My name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."**_

"_**Indeed." Mara answered with a sniff and tilted her nose up even further. **_

"_**Oka-sama," Keigo spoke up and drapped an arm around Sakuno's shoulders making her blush, "Sakuno is Ore-sama's girlfriend."**_

"_**Girlfriend?" Mara smiled condescendingly, "So kah? Ryuuzaki-san, what do you do?"**_

"_**Oka-sama…"**_

"_**Be quiet, Keigo." Mara gave her son a hard stare. "I am talking to Ryuuzaki-san." **_

"_**_" Keigo fumed silently. **_

"_**So, what do you do, Ryuuzaki-san?"**_

"_**I'm working as a teacher, Atobe-sama."**_

"_**A teacher, you say? Do you have any families?"**_

"_**Ano, my parents passed away when I was still young. I was raised by my grandmother."**_

"_**So you are an orphan. How sad!" Mara said with a slight sneer. Keigo and Yuushi bristled with irritation while Sakuno turned red with embarrassment.**_

"_**I am curious, Ryuuzaki-san. How did you manage to catch my son's attention?"**_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**When you looked around this ballroom," Mara swept her hand toward the crowded ballroom, "there are many rich young ladies who are much lovelier and suitable to be with Keigo, compared to you. Yet, he chose you."**_

"_**That's enough, Oka-sama." Keigo placed himself in front of Sakuno. **_

"_**Keigo, you can't blame me for being curious. This is the first time you have shown any interest in a female. Okasan wants to know how she managed to…"**_

"_**Sakuno has done nothing. Ore-sama is the first one to pursue her because Ore-sama is the one who is attracted to her." Keigo declared hotly.**_

_**Sakuno blushed even further. Her hand came up to grip Keigo's elbow and leaned her forehead on his back.**_

"_**Really? Such a plain creature such as her would attract your attention? I find that hard to believe, Keigo." **_

"_**Believe what you want, Okasama." Keigo eyed his mother warily while placing a hand to cover Sakuno's on his elbow. Sakuno felt better when Keigo's hand warmed her cold ones.**_

_**Sakuno peeked out from the side to find that Mara had noticed Keigo's gesture. Her professional made-up face (Mara's) had grimaced with contempt.**_

"_**Keigo, it is most inappropriate to show such familiarity in the public."**_

"_**Why not, Oka-sama? Ore-sama is not ashamed of Sakuno."**_

_**Sakuno was glad to hear Keigo's declaration. But she was startled to find Mara walking around Keigo to stand next to Sakuno.**_

"_**Remember, Ryuuzaki-san," Mara whispered in Sakuno's ear, "that Keigo is the heir of a vast business empire. He is just having some fun with you at the moment."**_

_**Keigo turned around flustered by his mother's claim. "That's not true, Sakuno. Ore-sama is…"**_

"_**One day Keigo will choose a wife who will benefit not only the Atobe family but the Atobe business empire as well." Mara continued, ignoring her son's explanations. **_

_**Sakuno swallowed apprehensively as Mara was giving her a barracuda smile. Her grip on Keigo's elbow tightened.**_

"_**Oka-sama, stop this…"**_

"_**I don't mind if Keigo wants to sow some wild oats while he is still single."**_

"_**That's nonsense, Oka-sama…"**_

"_**But don't think you can become more than being a well-paid w-h-o-r-e in his life." **_

"_**OKA-SAMA/MARA-SAN?" Keigo and Yuushi nearly shouted. Some guests were already looking over their way.**_

_**Sakuno gasped in shock.**_

_**Mara smiled triumphantly.**_

"_**She is not THAT! She is NEVER THAT to Ore-sama." Keigo objected with fiery eyes.**_

"_**Think about it, Ryuuzaki-san. You still have a grandmother to take care of. What would she say if she knew about your part in Keigo's life? She might hate you in the end."**_

_**Sakuno's eyes watered at the thought of her obaasan hating her.**_

"_**Mara-san, I think…" Yuushi tried to interrupt. Two persons were approaching their corner. Kabaji and a few men in black were keeping some curious-seekers at bay.**_

"_**What about your school? Would they let someone like you stay on as a teacher? The teachers and students would be shocked by the news that you are a ….."**_

_**Sakuno closed her eyes and willed herself not to hear anymore.**_

"_**STOP THIS, MARA!" A male voice ordered.**_

_**Sakuno looked up. Keigo and Yuushi relaxed a bit for help had arrived.**_

_**Mara had whirled around to find her husband and daughter standing behind her. She put on a brave front when a furious Atobe Kazuki and a displeased Ohshitari Kana confronted her.**_

"_**What do you think you are doing? Have you forgotten that this is Kana's and Yuushi's wedding reception, Mara?" Kazuki hissed.**_

"_**_" Mara stayed silent with a haughty look on her face.**_

"_**Oka-sama, how could you do this on my happy day? The guests will be talking about your behaviour." Kana added icily.**_

"_**My behaviour?" Mara looked affronted.**_

"_**That's enough for tonight, Mara." Kazuki gave his wife a no-nonsense look.**_

_**Mara had given Sakuno another contemptuous glance before walking off into the crowd without a word.**_

_**Kazuki looked over them with a weary sigh. Sakuno was still in shock and Keigo had his arm around her shoulder. Yuushi was comforting his wife at the same time.**_

"_**Keigo, I think it is best to take her home." Kazuki looked pointedly at Sakuno.**_

"_**Hai, Otou-sama." **_

"_**Sakuno, I am sorry for what had happened." Kazuki gave an apologetic bow.**_

_**Feeling drained, Sakuno nodded tiredly. It was not long before Keigo put them into a limo to take her home.**_

"_**Sakuno, daijobu?" **_

_**Sakuno found a worried Keigo watching her intently. She tried to put on a calm face but she crumpled and started to cry.**_

_**All she remembered on the way home were her crying real hard and the pair of masculine arms pulling her into a tight hug.**_

"_**Cry as much as you want, my love. Ore-sama will be here."**_

_**ooooFlashback Endsoooo**_

EEEEEEEEEE

To Be Continued

EEEEEEEEEE


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry for being MIA for so long. I've re-written this chapter twice until I'm satisfied with it. Hope you will enjoy it. BTW, getting at least 10 reviews would be nice. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. **_

"**xxxxx" Conversation**

'_xxxxx'_** Thoughts**

_**xxxxxxx **_**Flashback**

**: xxxxxxx : Text Message**

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**4 YEARS AGO (Part 1)**_

**At Atobe Group's HQ**

"We are sorry but we have not been able to locate Ryuzaki-san, Atobe-sama, Keigo-sama."

"Do what you can and continue with your search. Report to us again next week. You may go."

Kazuki waved his hand to dismiss the 2 men in black and turned his attention to his son. A gaunt face with hollowed eyes looked out the office windows with a sad and grim expression.

"I'm sorry, my son that our efforts to locate Sakuno has been quite unsuccessful so far.

"She's out there somewhere, Otou-sama and alone, too."

"I know."

"Ore-sama shouldn't have left her side at all."

"That's hard to do when you had your job and she had hers. Perhaps she needs some space to think through some things.

"But it's already been 2 months since she disappeared. Sakuno would have contacted me if…."

"Not if she truly needed some time away from your charming persuasive self."

Keigo glared at his father who gave him a shrug of his shoulders and a small smile.

"Sakuno is a strong headed woman, you know. She'll come back when she's ready."

"You mean, like Kirimi-obasan?"

Kazuki frowned at the comparison and was about to retort when his mobile phone rang.

"Moshi! Moshi!" Kazuki answered.

"Kazuki?"

"Ah, Kirimi-chan! What is it?"

"Sakuno called me."

"WHAT?" Kazuki almost shouted and quickly motioned his son over to his side. He quickly switched on the loudspeaker for his mobile phone.

"Kirimi-chan, you said Sakuno called you." Kazuki said, sensing Keigo was startled by his words.

"Hai. She asked me to collect her from the main train station. I'm on my way there. But she said I'm to keep this news from you and Keigo."

"Did she say why?" Kazuki grabbed Keigo's arm when he (Keigo) was about to move toward the door.

"She said she wants to talk to me about something before facing the both of you."

"Alright, Kirimi-chan. We'll see her when she's good and ready."

"Otou-sama, let go of Ore-sama's arms!" Keigo tugged his arm but Kazuki held on firmly.

"Listen, Keigo. If she sees you now, she might bolt off again."

"But…"

"I know you are anxious to see her but she said she'll face us when she's ready."

"Ore-sama….I…I miss her, Otou-sama." Keigo gazed back at his father with pain and longing in his eyes.

It saddened Kazuki to see that familiar look reflected in his son's eyes. But Sakuno might not be ready to face them yet. Keigo would have made a mess of things.

"You'll see her soon enough. Just be a bit more patient, neh? Let me get Kabaji to take you home. Get some rest." Kazuki patted his son's shoulder. No response from Keigo meant he had reluctantly agreed.

"Kabaji!"

A figure appeared from a shadowed corner. "Hai?"

"Send Keigo home now."

"Usu."

Kazuki watched the gentle giant led the slightly shrunken figure of his son out the door. He sighed tiredly and sat back in his chair.

For the past 2 months, it has been rough for Keigo and himself. Sakuno's sudden disappearance had made Keigo nearly mad with pain, grief and worry, rendering him unable to work properly. Kazuki had made sure his son did not resort to use any vices to forget his pain. When Kana and Yuushi had returned from their honeymoon a few weeks ago, he asked Kana to keep a close eye on her brother while he and Yuushi handled the business. He even called upon Keigo's former tennis mates to keep him occupied with tennis.

His face slowly hardened as his thoughts returned to the one person responsible for causing Sakuno to run away in the first place. Perhaps it's time to put his plans in place. Who's to say he can't help Keigo and himself at the same time. He had waited for this moment for a long time.

With a determined mind, Kazuki reached over to the phone. He dialled a number and waited.

"Konbanwa, Atobe-sama." A male voice greeted him.

"I want you to execute the plans we've talked about."

"Hai, Atobe-sama."

"Send me a report about the results of those plans as soon as you can."

"I understand."

"Make sure the other party slowly suffers for all the wrongs they had done." Kazuki said menacingly.

"Hai!"

* * *

**Atobe Mansion**

The darkened majestic bedroom contained a very much wide awaked Atobe Keigo. He couldn't sleep at all for his mind was pre-occupied with thoughts of his beloved.

"Where were you, Sakuno? Are you well? What can Ore-sama do make you stay by Ore-sama's side?" Keigo softly questioned the smiling Sakuno in his imagination.

Since Sakuno had disappeared, he could hardly eat or sleep. His time was spent waiting for news from the private investigators hired by his father to find Sakuno, and playing tennis with his former Regulars. His sister, Kana had even kept the bar in the mansion locked up and made sure he was nowhere near any alcohols.

Keigo felt relieved when he heard Sakuno was found and he had wanted to go to her immediately. But his father was right. If she's not ready to face him, she might run off when she sees him.

His eyes closed and his fatigued mind took him back to New Year's Day, 2 months ago.

**_oooooFlashback Beginsooo_**

_**At Sakuno's Apartment**_

_**Ding! Dong! **_

"_**Ha..Hai!" Sakuno answered the door.**_

"_**Are you hungry, Sakuno?" **_

"_**Eh? I thought you would be with Kazuki-sama today at the airport."**_

"_**Neechan and Yuushi are already on their way to Hawaii for their honeymoon," Atobe Keigo explained after giving his girlfriend a peck on her cheek and walked past her into her apartment.**_

"_**And we bought lunch, isn't that right, Kabaji?"**_

"_**Usu." The gentle giant followed Keigo into the tiny kitchen and deposited a bag of bento boxes on the counter.**_

"_**Eh? Nande?"**_

"_**Well, Ore-sama wanted to give you a rest and Kabaji recommended a good place to get bento lunches nearby."**_

_**Kabaji nodded quietly.**_

_**Sakuno sighed warmly at Keigo's thoughtfulness and went over to help them unload the bento boxes.**_

_**A few minutes later…**_

"_**Wah! Sugoi! These are really good!" Sakuno put down her chopsticks and patted her stomach.**_

"_**Kabaji is always good in finding good things to eat, ahn, Kabaji?" Keigo was also pleased with his own bento.**_

_**Kabaji accepted with Keigo's praise with a humble "Arigato."**_

"_**Ano..are you going home now that Kana-chan and Yuushi-kun has left?" Sakuno meekly asked.**_

"_**Iie. Ore-sama will be staying with you indefinitely." Keigo said with a satisfactory smirk when Sakuno blushed harder.**_

"_**Eh? But that won't be good for you if people find out about this. You will be caught up in all kinds of gossips." Sakuno tried to object.**_

"_**No one would dare to say or write a disparaging word about Ore-sama or the people Ore-sama cares about." Keigo said defensively.**_

_**Keigo laid his hand over her clasped hands on the small dining table. His gesture almost startled Sakuno.**_

"_**Don't worry. Ore-sama will protect you, Sakuno." Keigo promised with love in his eyes. Sakuno was speechless and could only look back with wide eyes.**_

"_**Keigo, I…."**_

_**The tune of "You Got Game" from Keigo's mobile phone interrupted her.**_

_**Keigo sighed with agitation before taking the call in the living room.**_

_**Silently, Sakuno got up and started to pack up the empty bento boxes with some help from Kabaji.**_

"_**NO!" The loud shout from the living room startled Sakuno and Kabaji. They hurried toward Keigo's direction.**_

"_**ORE-SAMA DOESN'T CARE WHAT YOU DO OR WHAT YOU THINK! ORE-SAMA WILL NOT BE THERE!" Keigo bellowed into his mobile phone and shut it off.**_

_**Seeing a curious Sakuno with a stony faced Kabaji behind her, Keigo gave an apologetic shrug of his shoulders and collapsed on the small couch.**_

"_**Keigo, daijobu?" Sakuno joined him and placed a hand on his slightly heaving chest.**_

"_**Hmmnn." Keigo closed his eyes and slide sideway to rest his head on her shoulder.**_

"_**Keigo?" Sakuno got more worried.**_

"_**Kabaji, get Ore-sama's overnight bag from the car. Then, you can go home. Come and collect Ore-sama at 7 a.m. next Monday." Keigo requested tiredly without moving from his position.**_

"_**Usu." Kabaji collected the empty bento boxes and left.**_

"_**Keigo, please talk to me." Sakuno said softly. **_

_**She sensed the tension in his shoulders. Without a second thought, she raised her hand and pressed down on his shoulders forcing him to rest his head on her lap. **__**Keigo sighed happily when he felt her dainty hands massaging his shoulders. It took Sakuno a few minutes to feel the tension slowly oozed out from his shoulders.**_

"_**Oka-sama wants me to attend a party tonight." Keigo finally opened his eyes to look up into Sakuno's concerned face.**_

"_**So kah?" Sakuno rested her hands on his chest and Keigo grasped them with his.**_

"_**Ore-sama prefers to stay here with you, Sakuno."**_

"_**But, Keigo, why were you shouting over the phone?"**_

"_**She wants Ore-sama to go and meet a few marriage candidates at this party."**_

"_**Oh." **_

"_**Don't worry, Sakuno." Keigo brushed her cheek with the back of his other hand, "Ore-sama has no desire to look at another woman besides you. Do you believe me, Sakuno?"**_

_**Sakuno blushed even harder while nodding her head slightly. **_

"_**Okasama could be calculating and shrewd in getting her way but Otousama and Ore-sama would be here to make sure whatever plans she makes will not succeed. Know this, Sakuno, Ore-sama is never letting you go no matter what happens." **_

"_**Keigo…" **_

"_**Otousama said he will put his own plans on hold until he brings us together."**_

"_**Eh! But Ayano-sensei would be disappointed." Sakuno exclaimed.**_

"_**Otousama said she would understand. Ore-sama thinks they had gone many obstacles in their relationship like us now."**_

"_**What makes you say that, Keigo?"**_

"_**Ore-sama was relying on Ore-sama's own natural gift of Insight, of course. Still, we have to ask them to tell us their story one day, ehn?"**_

_**Sakuno stayed silent for she was lost in her thoughts, 'Perhaps I could ask Ayano-sensei for some advice.'**_

_**Ding! Dong!**_

"_**It must be Kabaji." Sakuno left a disgruntled Keigo lying on the couch to answer the door.**_

"_**Kabaji-kun, please just leave the bag in the bedroom." **_

"_**Usu." Kabaji did as directed and turned an inquiring look at his friend/boss.**_

"_**That's all for tonight, Kabaji. Oyasumi." **_

"_**Oyasumi." Kabaji bowed to Keigo and Sakuno and left.**_

_**Sakuno send off the gentle giant and came back to find Keigo still spread out on the couch.**_

"_**Keigo," Sakuno hesitated for a short time before asking, "are you sure about us?"**_

_**Keigo looked over with a frown, "What do you mean, Sakuno?"**_

"_**I'm not like any of those women in your world and I can't be of any help when it comes to business in any way. So perhaps we should …"**_

"_**Stop talking nonsense, Sakuno." Keigo flew over to pull Sakuno into his arms.**_

"_**Please stop thinking about such things. Why do you care about other people says?"**_

"_**Demo.." Doubts plagued Sakuno's mind.**_

"_**You should be more concerned with what Ore-sama thinks about you. Ore-sama likes you for who you are. If Ore-sama wanted one of those brainless bimbos, do you think Ore-sama would ask you out?"**_

"_**But Mara-sama…"**_

"_**Don't let her poison affect us, Sakuno. Let her be. Let us concentrate on our love instead. We are meant for each other."**_

_**Keigo withdrew a bit to clasp Sakuno's face within his hands. Their eyes held for a moment before Keigo leaned in to press his lips gently against her. The kiss soon grew passionate. His lips were soon devouring hers with greater intensity. But Keigo felt her body trembled and slowly released her. The soft hazy look on her face and her pink cheeks gave him some satisfaction. **_

_**He leaned in to rest his forehead against hers, "Ore-sama will always be here by your side. Don't think of anything else."**_

_**Keigo felt contented when Sakuno nodded.**_

_**oooooFlashback Endsooo**_

Keigo groaned with frustration and sat up on his bed.

"What had gone wrong that day? Ore-sama thought everything was fine but she left without a word." Keigo hit the bed with his clenched fists.

He had spent a restful week with Sakuno and he was quite reluctant to leave her when Monday arrived. Kabaji picked them up early that morning and dropped Sakuno off at her usual drop-off spot. Keigo still remembered the soft kiss she had given him on his cheek before she got out of the car.

Keigo sighed tiredly. Perhaps she had already planned her departure that morning. He never heard from Sakuno again. She did not answer his calls to her mobile phone. She never returned to her apartment.

Kirimi-obasan said Sakuno gave her a letter applying for emergency leave of absence that Monday morning and left.

Her grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire-san was also clueless about Sakuno's whereabouts. Sakuno had given her Obaasan a letter with very little details about where she was going.

"Now Sakuno's back." Keigo whispered with hopeless yearning.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Two figures sat together in a small café near the main train station.

Ayano Kirimi gave her companion a gentle smile before asking, "So, how was your short holiday, Sakuno?"

"Ano, it was good, I guess." Sakuno looked up from her cup of tea with a weary smile.

"Have you thought through about what I had shared with you?" Ayano asked tentatively while studying Sakuno's face.

Sakuno had met Ayano secretly on a Saturday, 2 days before she "disappeared". Sakuno had wanted some advice about handling her relationship with Keigo and the issue with Mara-san. Ayano had shared her experiences in dealing with Mara-san and her tales had given her more doubts and worries. She got afraid of what could happen to her and her Obaasan.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to face what you had gone through, Ayano-sensei. Obaasan is the only relative I have left in this world."

"Sakuno…"

"I still think it's best that Keigo and I break up." Sakuno swallowed the lump of despair rising from her throat. "I don't think I could go up against someone like Mara-san."

"Sakuno, do you love Keigo?"

"Hai."

"Do you believe he loves you?"

"Hai."

"Then everything will turn out fine."

"Demo…"

"Do you know what went wrong between Kazuki and I in the first place?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was a coward, Sakuno."

"Ayano-sensei?"

"I kept trying to do things my way without telling Kazuki what was going on in my life. At the end, I fearfully ran away instead of fighting for my love for Kazuki."

"Then why did you return to Tokyo?"

"I came back to reclaim my love. I had finally understood that if I'm with him, nothing can come against our love and break us apart."

"But we are different, Ayano-sensei."

"No, Sakuno. You are going through what I had gone through with Mara-san."

"Eh? Mara-san is the one who drove you away?"

"Yes. My sister who married into the Hanazawa family supported us all these years and made a way for me to come back."

"But I only have Obaasan and if anything should happen to her, I …" Sakuno became tearful.

Ayano grabbed Sakuno's hands and shook it, "You are not alone, Sakuno. That's what SHE wants you to think. You still have many people who care for you.

"But Mara-san…"

"Don't forget this, Sakuno. United we stand. Divided we fall."

"We?"

Ayano smiled gently, "Hai. Mara-san's power decreases when you, Keigo, Kazuki, Kana, Yuushi and I stick together and stand up against her machination to drive you away."

Sakuno was silent for a moment.

"With Keigo, you don't have to be afraid. Together you two are strong, Sakuno. Love will keep you alive, strong and invincible."

Ayano could see Sakuno was thinking deeply. After some moments, she patted Sakuno's hands before rising from her chair, "Let me take you home to get some rest."

"Ayano-sensei."

"Hai?"

"I want to see Keigo."

Ayano can't help but smile at the glint of determination in Sakuno's eyes. _'There's hope for this young couple.'_

"I'll call him tomorrow and make the arrangement. In the mean time, you need to go back and get some rest. You need your strength when you face your young man."

Sakuno blushed when Ayano said "your young man" with a teasing wink.

As Ayano drove Sakuno back to her apartment, she recalled the talk she had with Kazuki about Keigo and Sakuno.

_**oooooFlashback Beginsooo**_

_**At A Certain Parisian Restaurant**_

_**A man and a woman sat together on a comfortable couch in a private dining room. A male hand reached out to cover a feminine one.**_

"_**We have waited for so long. I am sorry to make you wait some more, Kirimi-chan."**_

"_**Your children's happiness comes first, Kazuki. I love Kana and Keigo like they are my own children. They should not suffer needlessly like us at all. Let us help them."**_

"_**That's what I love about you, Kirimi. Always putting others first."**_

"_**You are the same too, Kazuki."**_

"_**If only things were different when we …."**_

_**A feminine finger hushed a pair of male lips.**_

"_**No more regrets, Kazuki. Let the past stays there. We need to work on our future, neh?"**_

"_**You are wise and beautiful, too." A male hand captured the finger.**_

"_**Why thank you, kind sir."**_

"_**You are welcome, my lady." A kiss was placed upon the finger.**_

"_**What are we going to do next, Kazuki?"**_

"_**We will wait and see what moves that woman is going to make. Most of my plans have been successfully implemented. A few needed some adjustments. Overall, Atobe Group is now more powerful than the Shirogawa Consortium without them knowing it. Keigo and Sakuno will be safe from any threats from Mara should she uses the Shirogawas' family and financial connections to threaten them."**_

"_**Kazuki, what about Sakuno's Obaasan? Is she safe?"**_

"_**Don't worry, Kirimi-chan. I have asked a trusted friend to keep an eye on her. She'll be okay."**_

"_**I'm amazed that you are so prepared, Kazuki."**_

"_**You don't know half of the story, my love. Just know this: I have been preparing for this since the day I have lost you, Kirimi-chan." A male hand lifted to caress a feminine cheek.**_

"_**Kazuki.."**_

_**The two figures drew near to each other but a knock on the door interrupted any further actions. The two figures reluctantly pulled away from each other.**_

"_**Yes, what is it?" Atobe Kazuki roughly asked as he watched a red-faced Ayano Kirimi with intense desire.**_

"_**Lunch is ready, Atobe-sama. Shall we serve them now?" The voice outside inquired.**_

"_**Serve it."**_

"_**Hai."**_

_**Kazuki held out a hand to Ayano with a gentle smile. She took it and was led to a nearby table prepared for an intimate lunch for 2 people. Soon, an entourage of waiters walked into the private room to serve them their lunch. The headwaiter left them with a bow and a bottle of the restaurant's best wine.**_

"_**Kazuki, are you free tomorrow night?"**_

"_**I think so, Kirimi."**_

"_**Shiori neesan..I mean Hanazawa Shiori asked us over for dinner at the Hanazawa's residence tomorrow."**_

"_**Shiori neesan? Kirimi, why are you calling Hanazawa Shiori your neesan."**_

"_**She is my sister."**_

"_**Eh? I never knew that."**_

"_**She was given up for adoption when my family was very poor. This happened before I was born. My parents have looked for her unsuccessfully for many years after they had obtained financial security. When we were forced to move away from Tokyo, she found us."**_

"_**So she was looking for your family as well?"**_

"_**Hai. It took some time to build some sort of familial connection. She was angry that my parents gave her away but soon all were forgiven when she understood that it was for her sake that my parents gave her away. Back then, they were really too poor to even feed her."**_

"_**I never knew that. It seems that there're a lot of things I don't know about you, Kirimi."**_

"_**Kazuki, I didn't even know any of this until she found us. By then, my parents had to tell me the truth." **_

"_**Are you two okay now?"**_

"_**Hai. Since my parents passed away a year ago, we have grown closer. I have always wanted a sister."**_

"_**You are blessed with a sister like Shiori. I too wished I had a sibling. Being an only child is really lonely."**_

"_**So, can you go with me tomorrow?"**_

"_**Of course, my love."**_

"_**Great. Shiori neesan heard about Keigo and Sakuno's predicament and wanted to help."**_

"_**Really? But she hardly knows me or Keigo."**_

_**Ayano stifled her giggles, "Shiori neesan is a romantic at heart. She's the one who made me come back to Tokyo to lead their school."**_

"_**Does that mean she knew about us?"**_

"_**Hai. That's why Shiori neesan wanted to meet you."**_

"_**Then it would be an honour to meet her and the Hanazawas. I hardly interact with the Hanazawas because of we are not in the same business fields. But I guess we have something in common now."**_

"_**And that would be?"**_

"_**Reuniting lovers torn apart by wicked witches!" Kazuki said dramatically.**_

_**The couple laughed and continued to enjoy their lunch.**_

_**oooooFlashback Endsooo**_

Ayano glanced over at Sakuno who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat.

"Daijobu, Sakuno." Ayano whispered, "You and Keigo are blessed with so many caring people who want you two to have a happy ending."

**_EEEEEEEEEE_**

**_To Be Continued_**

**_EEEEEEEEEE_**


	12. Chapter 11 Edited

_**A/N: I edited some parts to smooth out the story. FYI, Kirimi was driven away when Kana and Keigo were young (Read earlier chapters please!). Sorry for the error.**_

_**A/N: HONTONI SUMIMASEN! In the midst of changing my career, I hadn't had the time to update any stories. Here's an early Christmas gift to all my faithful readers/reviewers to make up for the EXTREMELY LONG WAIT. Please read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT or Hana Yori Dango belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story.**_

"**xxxxx" Conversation**

'_xxxxx'_ **Thoughts**

_**xxxxxxx **_**Flashback**

**: xxxxxxx : Text Message**

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**4 YEARS AGO (Part 2)**_

**At Sakuno's Apartment – 2 days later**

Ryuuzaki Sakuno clasped her trembling hands and took a few deep breathes. Her eyes swept over her sparkling clean apartment from her position on the couch before they rested on the clock on the wall.

_'It's..it's almost time for him to arrive.'_

Ding! Dong!

Sakuno jumped slightly at the sound of the doorbell. She stood up and slowly approached the door. After taking a steady breathes, she opened it.

Her chocolate eyes met the dark silvery gaze of a very solemn Atobe Keigo. Minutes went by before Keigo made the first move.

"I've missed you, Sakuno." he whispered hoarsely and kissed her forehead. His warm strong arms were tightly wrapped around her.

"I've missed you, too, Keigo." Her forehead rested on his chest and she felt calm when his heart thumps reached her ears. Keigo can't help himself but to press a few feathery kisses on Sakuno's head.

They stayed in their own little world for a minute before she silently pulled away from Keigo's embrace and led him inside. Sakuno made sure they were seated at the dining table to create some space between them.

"How are you, my love?" Keigo asked gently.

"Could have been better, I guess." Sakuno meekly replied.

"Sakuno..."

"I'm sorry Keigo for running away like that."

"Iie. Ore-sama understands."

"No, you don't Keigo. I had a small chat with Ayano-sensei that Saturday before I left. She shared with me about..."

Keigo reached out to grab her hands, "Ssshhh! You don't have to say anymore, Sakuno."

"But.."

"Otousama had already told me what Okasama had done to Kirimi-obasan and her family. Ore-sama does not blame you for leaving."

"Keigo, I'm staying beside you for good this time."

"What?" Keigo wasn't expecting to hear that.

"I love you, Atobe Keigo. I won't be a coward anymore nor will I let anything come between us. My heart, soul and even my life are yours, Keigo."

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, you already had Ore-sama's heart, soul and life since the moment Ore-sama saw you at that ball." Keigo huskily declared.

"Keigo…" Tears spilled from Sakuno's eyes.

Keigo couldn't wait any longer and pulled her out of her chair. The young lovers found themselves in a tight and loving embrace.

"Don't ever leave Ore-sama like that again. Ore-sama's heart can't take it."

"Okay."

"If you have any doubts or worries, talk to Ore-sama."

"Okay."

"And…"

"Keigo?"

"Hai?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

A few minutes passed as Keigo and Sakuno shared soft and gentle kisses. The kisses soon heated up as their lips and tongues entwined with fervor. Keigo placed his hands on her lower back to hold her close to his body. Sakuno felt weak when she felt their bodies moving sensuously together. Soft moans echoed around the dining room as they got lost in their lip connection. Finally when their lungs couldn't take it, the lovers withdrew their lips and rested their foreheads together. Their eyes stayed locked on each other even as they gulped down much needed air.

Keigo thought he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Sakuno's cheeks were reddened, her lips wet and swollen and her eyes shined like the stars. '_This is what Ore-sama wants to see for the rest of Ore-sama's life.'_

"Sakuno?"

"Mmm." Sakuno was too lethargic to answer.

"Marry Ore-sama?"

Sakuno's eyes widened with shock. She could see the seriousness in Keigo's eyes.

"Keigo, I.."

"Please be mine legally, body and spirit. Ore-sama can't imagine a life without you. Ore….[Cough! Cough!]..I, Keigo Atobe loves Ryuzaki Sakuno, now and forever. Sakuno, will you marry me and become Mrs. Atobe Sakuno for the rest of your life?"

Keigo's heart beat steadily as he waited for an answer.

"Keigo?" An awe-strucked Sakuno chewed lightly on her lower lip.

"Hai, my love?" Now, Keigo got more anxious.

"You sound even better when you use personal pronoun!"

_**3 YEARS 10 MONTHS AGO**_

**At Hanazawa's Mansion**

It was early evening. Servants had quietly and unobtrusively served the sumptuous dinner in the Japanese-style dining room. The large room faced a well-groomed Japanese garden that held a koi pond and a small waterfall. The sounds of conversation flowed gently from the dining room.

At one side of the table:

Hanazawa Shiori: Can't we do something for you, Imouto?

Ayano Kirimi: It's alright, Neesan. Kazuki has everything under control.

Shiori: I still want a chance to kick that she-dog backside! She is so despicable.

Kirimi (giggled): Neesan! I can't believe you said that!

Shiori (giving her little sister a wink!): When it comes to obstacles to romance, I'm bringing out the guns. Besides, I want my little Imouto to have happiness just like me.

Kirimi: Moh, Neesan, you are too much. If things don't go well, we'll call you, okay?

Shiori (with glee!): I can't wait to see that woman's face when things tumble down around her.

Kirimi (Turn to the young girl next to her): Sakuno, you hardly eat anything. Is anything the matter?"

Sakuno: Iie. I just don't have much appetite tonight.

Shiori: Is the food not to your liking? I can get the chef to make something for you.

Sakuno: No, thank you, Shiori-san. The food is very delicious. It's just that….

Kirimi (sighing!): She's just too full of love to eat, I guess.

Sakuno (turned red!):Kirimi-san!

Shiori: Ah, young love.

Both sisters looked fondly at the young blushing lady.

_**Hanazawa Shiori's POV **_

Shiori can't help but wished that Sakuno was her own daughter. She felt blessed when she had Rui but her health did not permit any more addition to the family. She had always wanted a daughter to spoil and to dress up. After spending some time with Sakuno before dinner began, Shiori wanted to adopt her. Sakuno was everything she wanted in a daughter. Now, if only Rui would stop thinking about Doumyoji Makino and focus on getting her a daughter-in-law just like Sakuno.

She sighed as her thoughts turned to the day she and her husband met Atobe Kazuki for the first time which was about 2 months ago. She could immediately see the great love shared between her little sister and Kazuki. Yes, she and Ryu (her husband) were apprehensive about Kazuki because of his marital status. But Kazuki had assured the Hanazawas that his intention toward Kirimi was honorable. He even promised to hold a wedding as soon as his divorce papers are finalized, much to the chagrin of poor blushing Kirimi.

Shiori and Ryu met up with Kirimi and Kazuki a few times after that because they liked the Atobe head. He's witty, silly and suave. He's got a very brilliant mind for business. That was evident when Kazuki secured a profitable joint-venture with her husband, Ryu during one luncheon. Seeing her Imouto and Kazuki loving each other made Shiori and Ryu more determined to help them.

Her Imouto did deserve her happiness after what that Mara had done to her and her family. Shiori sniffled a bit when she remembered the uneasy re-union with the Ayanos that many years ago. She had been looking for them for so long, with so much hatred that she had almost lost them. Yes, she finally found her parents and little sister in a squalid flat in a sleazy part of another city. Yes, she had rant and raved about her parents abandoning her. Yet, thanks to her beloved Ryu, she also took the time to listen to their side of the story. She was glad that she had. It totally changed her perspectives about her blood parents. They unwillingly gave her up for adoption because they were too poor to feed her. They've looked for her diligently and relentlessly after achieving some financial security. They willingly lose everything again to secure the safety of their younger daughter. They truly loved their daughters.

Shiori was thankful she's got to know them for a few years before they passed away. Most importantly, she also gained a sister. Looking at Kirimi talking to Sakuno, she felt happy. She has always felt she doesn't belong to her adopted family even though they loved her like their own child. But she felt complete ever since she found her sister.

_**End of POV**_

At the other side of the table:

Hanazawa Ryu: I heard from the business grapevine that the Shirogawas are in some financial trouble.

Keigo (shock!): Really?

Kazuki (with snide): I'm not surprised. The way they do business is finally catching up with them.

Ryu : They have large holdings all around the world. It would take a lot to bring them down.

Kazuki: Don't worry. I had plenty of time to plan and there are many people who wanted to see them fall. Like I said, the past is catching up to them.

Keigo (surprised): Otousama? You mean….you're the one behind their financial trouble.

Kazuki: Yes, my son. They had been holding the Atobes as pawns for too long. It's time to take back what belongs to the Atobe family.

Keigo (confused): I don't understand, Otousama.

Ryu: Do you know what happened to your grandfather more than 20 years ago?

Keigo: Jii-san? No, I don't.

Kazuki: Otou-san listened to the advice of his so-called friend, Shirogawa Miroku and made some very bad investment. He lost a lot of our family's holdings and was desperate for help.

Keigo (understanding dawn on him): Shirogawa helped him and ….

Kazuki: And they took control of the majority of Atobe's holdings. They even forced…[taking in deep breathes]

Keigo: Otou-sama? Daijobu?

Kazuki (waved off his son's concern): They forced Otousan to accept a marriage proposal as well. They wanted Mara to marry into our family. Otou-sama agreed but I refused. Kirimi is the only love of my life.

Ryu: No one knows the truth behind the scenes except for the Shirogawas, the Atobes and their partners. Unfortunately, Hanazawas did have a short-term joint venture with the Shirogawas so our family knew what happened.

Keigo: But you refused, didn't you, Otousama?

Kazuki (with sadness): I did..at first. But then Otou-san had a heart attack and begged me on his dying bed to do all I can to save the Atobe holdings. I…I couldn't refuse anymore. I broke Kirimi's heart when I married Mara.

Keigo: And she still stayed around us?

Kazuki (sadly): She said she understood and stood by me.

Keigo: Then…were the both of you…

Kazuki (sternly): I was never unfaithful to your mother, Keigo. You don't lump me together with those other rich fools!

Ryu (chuckled): Kirimi was and still is a loving, dedicate and honourable woman, just like my Shiori. She won't do anything like that even with her true love.

Kazuki (with anger): But even then, Mara still held a grudge against Kirimi especially when she saw how motherly Kirimi was with you and your sister. Finally she did something to Kirimi and her family to drive them out of Tokyo.

Keigo (sadly): Was she always like that?

Ryu: Yes, she was. Back then, Shirogawa Mara was already famous in our circle for being a spoiled golden girl with sharp and deadly claws. She refused to lose face to someone like Kirimi. I guess she acted accordingly out of pride and jealousy.

Keigo: (sadly) I'm sorry Otousama that you had to do all these.

Kazuki (patting Keigo's back): The only joy I've got from this marriage of convenience was you and your sister. I thank God everyday that you two didn't turn out to be like her. I swore I would never to put my children through that again. I'm also thankful that I found my love again.

Keigo and Ryu can't help but smiled as they watched Kazuki looking over at Kirimi with loving eyes.

Keigo (with a cough): So, what's going to happen next? Are we going to take control of Shirogawas later?

Kazuki: No, I just want the companies and assets that originally belong to the Atobe to be returned to its rightful owners, us.

Ryu: Do you need any help? I know you have your plans and people but Shiori will kill me if I don't lend a hand?

Kazuki: All are going well. We'll see more activities in the following months. But I'll call for the calvary if needed.

They were interrupted when Shiori called them to adjourn to the living room for some tea and deserts. Keigo and Sakuno stayed back as the other couples exited the room. Both grinned and held hands as they sedately followed behind the others. The Hanazawas, Kazuki and Kirimi barely kneeled down on the comfortable cushions surrounding the low table when someone cleared his throat.

"I have something to say, everyone."

Everyone looked up curiously at a happy Keigo standing by the door. A blushing Sakuno was tucked under his arm next to his side.

"Sakuno has agreed to marry me."

Eyes blinked for a few moments before shouts of joy rang throughout the mansion.

**Meanwhile – At The Shirogawa Estate**

"How can you be so careless? That foreign company had already purchased 51 percent of controlling shares. Do you know what that means?"

"Calm down, Mara. Your brother did all he can to stop it."

"They purchased those shares far above market price, Mara. What do you think I should do? We don't have that kind of cash flow."

"I don't care. Those companies were under my supervision because of my marriage to Atobe. Now, they belong to a foreign company. You have to do something."

"Look, those companies are only making minimal profits. Perhaps this is a better way to get rid of them."

"Niisan, you don't understand. It's not about profit. It's about control. When I control those companies, I control Atobe."

"Mara, please stop pestering your brother."

"Keep quiet Mama."

"Mara, don't use that tone on our mother. She's just…"

"She knows nothing about business so she should keep quiet."

"Get out!"

"What! This is my house too."

"Not if you throw around that kind of attitude. You've forgotten that the day you married into the Atobe family, you are no longer a Shirogawa. Get out or I'll call the security to throw you out."

"You won't dare!"

"Mara, leave now or your brother will carry out his promise."

"Not you too, Mama."

Mara was beyond furious when her brother's security men escorted her to her car. She drove off in a rage.

"I'll have to find out more about that foreign company. I'll take back those companies and show them what I'm made of."

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

Note:

1. Hanazawa Shiori and Ayano Kirimi are blood sisters. Read Chapter 10 to get a better picture.

2. Atobe Mara was formerly from the Shirogawa family. She used the connection before to drive Ayano Kirimi and her family out of Tokyo.

3. Neesan = Older Sister

4. Imouto = Little Sister

5. Jii-san = Grandfather

_**THANKS for R&R!**_

_**BLESSED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT, Ouran High School Host Club or Hana Yori Dango belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story.**_

"**xxxxx" Conversation**

'_xxxxx'_ **Thoughts**

_**xxxxxxx **_**Flashback**

**: xxxxxxx : Text Message**

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**PRESENT DAY – OOTORI PRIVATE SPECIALIST HOSPITAL**_

"Otousama!"

Atobe Kazuki looked up from his chair to find his daughter Oshitari Kana slowly making her way toward him. Her husband Oshitari Yuushi followed behind with two small carry-on cases. Kazuki stood up and carefully received his daughter with a gentle hug so that her pregnant belly won't be squashed. While he was hugging Kana, Kazuki exchanged a nod with his son-in-law.

"Otousama, how is Sakuno?" Kana asked worriedly.

"Have there been any changes?" Yuushi added after putting down the cases.

Kazuki sighed wearily and waved them to take a seat before he told them what the doctors had informed him.

"Sakuno is out of danger for now. She has no signs of internal injuries other than a broken left rib and right hand. She has some bruises here and there but.."

"So she's fine?" Yuushi interrupted as Kana sighed with relief next to him.

"Iie, the doctors were concerned about her traumatic head injury. The CT and MRI scans showed no bruising or clots in her brains but she still remained unconscious."

"Oh no! Sakuno has to get well. Keigo and Kenta needed her." Kana teared up as Yuushi wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

Kazuki rubbed his tired face and continued, "They are giving her a few weeks to come out from her comatose state. If not..."

"If...if Sakuno remains as she is, what would the doctors do?" Yuushi asked. His and Kana's expressions shared the same fearfulness.

"She would be listed as being in a persistent vegetative state. The doctors had cautioned us that people who are in a persistent vegetative state for more than a year are...," Kazuki gulped to swallow his unshed tears, "are extremely unlikely to awaken."

"Oh, poor Sakuno. Poor, poor Keigo! And poor baby Kenta!" Kana wept softly in her husband's arms. Yuushi and Kazuki shared understanding looks. Kana has always been a cool-headed and steady person but her pregnancy and hormones have made her extra emotionally sensitive. They silently waited for Kana to finish releasing her tears and emotions.

"How is Keigo taking it?" Yuushi inquired.

"He's taking it very hard. He's never left Sakuno's side. I tried to get him to take a rest but he won't budge."

"Where's Ryuzaki-san?"

"She's resting in the spare room across the hall. She won't leave too."

Finally, a calm and collected Kana turned to her father, "Otousama, we brought some changes of clothes for you and Keigo. I also packed something for Ryuzaki-san. May I take the case to her?"

"Alright. I think she would welcome some female company." Kazuki directed Kana to Ryuzaki-san's room. They found Ryuzaki Sumire sitting silently on the bed instead of resting like she intended to. Kazuki left when Ryuzaki started crying again and Kana waddled over to comfort her.

Kazuki decided to freshen up in the other spare room prepared for him and took the other case with him. Yuushi was left waiting in the ICU waiting room. The glass door to the ICU opened with a quiet swoosh to make way for a very tired and haggard Atobe Keigo.

Yuushi rushed over, thinking the worst had happened, "Keigo, how is she?"

Keigo shook his head, "Nothing has changed. She's still sleeping." He looked around and asked, "Where's Otousama?"

Yuushi pointed to a door, "Otousama wants a bath and change of clothes. Kana and I brought some clothes and toiletries for you, Otousama and Ryuzaki-san."

Keigo frowned, "Kana is here? But she should be resting at home."

Yuushi almost laughed out, "She's pregnant not sick. If you say that to her, she'll give you a bad scolding."

"Where's Yudai-kun?" Keigo inquired the whereabouts of Yuushi and Kana's firstborn.

"My son is spending the day with my parents. They offered to look after him when they found out we're coming here."

"Keigo!" The men turned to see Kazuki, freshly showered and changed, walking over to them with a tired smile. "Is Sakuno alright?"

Keigo sadly shook his head and sat down in a chair, "Sakuno is still sleeping, Otousama."

"You need to shower and change, Keigo."

"Later, Otousama."

"Go ahead, Keigo. Otousama and I will keep watch until you get back." Yuushi offered.

"Iie, I want to be here until she wakes up." Keigo said stubbornly.

With a similar stubborn glint in his eyes, Kazuki firmly dragged his son off to get him take a shower and change into a new set of clothes despite Keigo's vehement protests.

When Ayano Kirimi found the ICU's waiting room an hour later, she was warmly greeted by her fiancé alone.

"I miss you, my love." Kazuki peaked her lips.

"I miss you too." Kirimi peaked his cheek. "Where's everyone? I thought Yuushi and Kana were visiting."

"Well, Keigo has gone back to be with Sakuno after I forced him to shower, change and eat." Kazuki pointed a thumb toward the ICU glass door. Kirimi could see Keigo's broad shoulders next to a bed through the glass door.

"How is everything, Kazuki?"

"No changes so far. All we can do is to wait and pray."

"We'll do that. I'm sure Sakuno will recover soon. Where's her grandmother? She hasn't gone home, has she?"

"That stubborn old lady won't leave at all. Ryuzaki-san is accompanying Yuushi and Kana to the maternity ward to see her great-grandson."

"Oh, I want to go and see Kenta too."

"You shall after we have a discussion with everyone."

"Is this about...?"

"Hai!"

Thirty minutes later, everyone sat in the ICU waiting room with the door firmly closed for privacy. Kazuki gave Keigo a firm look after Keigo anxiously looked over to the ICU glass door for the umpteenth time.

"Just give me your attention for a few minutes, Keigo, and then you can go back to Sakuno. In the meantime, Kabaji will keep watch over her." Kazuki pointed to the expressionless giant standing next to the ICU glass door.

Keigo sighed and surrendered for the time being. The words from his father caught his attention immediately.

"We've found the culprit who crashed into Sakuno's car."

Everyone looked at Kazuki expectantly.

"Who?" Keigo asked with silent rage.

"The SUV that crashed into Sakuno's car belongs to a local thug by the name of Toyama Seiki. But our people suspected foul play because Toyama Seiki was skiing in Hokkaido when the accident happened."

"Our people? Aren't the police handling the case?" Ryuzaki-san asked curiously.

Everyone looked at one another uneasily before turning their attention back to Kazuki.

"Hai, Ryuzaki-san. The police are conducting their own investigation. But I've asked a favour from my business partner, Ootori Kyouya, the CEO of the Ootori Group to lend me the expertise of his special police force so that my security force and his experts can find the culprit in the shortest time possible."

"Ah, I see. Please continue."

"They dug deeper and found that the car was stolen from Toyama's house a few hours before the car crash. The traffic cameras captured the real culprit behind the wheels. They are still trying to identify her."

"Her?" Everyone nearly shouted.

"Hai, analysis by the Ootori experts found the culprit having a female figure. Other than that, they are still clueless about her identity. The traffic cameras showed that the culprit has been following Sakuno around before manoeuvring around the roads to crash against Sakuno's car. Her target was the driver side but thankfully the back was hit instead."

Everyone was muted by that revelation except for Ryuzaki-san who wept quietly with Kana and Kirimi comforting her.

"How long will it take before they identify that woman, Otousama?" Keigo asked with his hands fisted. _'Could it be HER? Why would she do it?'_

"They are doing the best they can with the information they managed to acquire. But once they have it, nothing in this world will keep her safe."

The room stayed silent for a few minutes before Kazuki spoke again, "Mara-san called me on the first day after the incident."

Tension filled the room instantly with eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What does she want now?" Kana almost spat out the question.

"She asked about Keigo and Kenta."

"What? Why? What is she up to now?" Keigo shouted.

"Calm down Keigo." Kazuki used his no-nonsense tone and Keigo sat down angrily.

"Whatever she wants is no longer relevant. As of.." Kazuki paused to glance at his watch, "three hours ago, I am now a single divorced man."

"Huh?" Kirimi, Kana and Keigo looked at Kazuki with bulging eyes while everyone else was gaping.

"My lawyers managed to find a loophole in that monstrous agreement and her lawyers had no choice but to concede defeat." Kazuki said smugly with his eyes strained on Kirimi, "A judge approved and signed the divorce papers 3 hours ago."

"What?" Kirimi whispered even as her eyes locked on Kazuki's oblivious to their audiences.

"I am a free man now. Free to marry the one woman who held my heart in the palm of her hands since the day she had beaten me in a tennis match." Everyone in the room could see the glow of love in Kazuki and Kirimi's faces.

_Ring! Ring!_ The phone rings broke through everybody's attention. With chattering behind him, Kazuki stepped away to a corner to answer his mobile with a snap. The chattering died down when everyone noticed how his expression changed from attentiveness to relief and from shock to fury in matters of minutes. Finally he closed his mobile and faced at his audience.

"They have identified and brought in the culprit. Her name is Jyunichi Sakao. She's an ex-fling of Toyama Seiki."

"I don't understand. We don't know her at all. Did she say why she did it?" Keigo asked.

"For revenge and for money."

"But why Sakuno?" Ryuzaki-san groaned.

"They found out she was hired to terminate Sakuno. The hirer gave her 10 Million Yen to do the job."

"Ten....ten million yen?!" Everyone gasped. Kana went into shock with a disbelief look.

"Who hired her?" Yuushi asked.

"They are trying to get her to talk but she refused. However, she was paid in cash, so it's untraceable. Now the only thing they can do is to check the cash notes for fingerprints."

"Otousama?" Kana stood up in a stupor.

"Yes, Kana?" Kazuki looked up to see Yuushi supporting an unusually frail Kana.

"I.... know... who...who hired Sakao." Kana said softly.

"Nee-chan?" Keigo looked at her numbly.

"Last month, Okasama approached me to borrow some money. She said her money is tied up because of the messy divorce processes between her and Otousama. But she needed cash immediately for some family matters." Kana explained faintly.

"Kana, you should have told me." Yuushi wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I didn't know. I am so sorry." Kana started crying.

"Kana, how much did you give her?" Kazuki asked sadly.

"10 Million Yen."

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

Note:

1. Atobe Kenta – Son of Atobe Keigo and Atobe (nee Ryuzaki) Sakuno. For more info, please read chapter 1.

2. Otouto – little brother.

_**Thank you for reading. Please Review! **_

_**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR to all Asian readers!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: For some reason, my creative juices started flowing again. It might be due to all those oranges I had during Chinese New Year, the long Chinese New Year holiday or God's blessings and favour as my Valentine's present. But I'm sad that my previous chapter garnered so few but treasured reviews. Please have a heart and send me a review. Thanks for R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT, Ouran High School Host Club or Hana Yori Dango belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story.**_

"**xxxxx" Conversation**

'_xxxxx'_ **Thoughts**

_**xxxxxxx **_**Flashback**

**: xxxxxxx : Text Message**

* * *

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**PRESENT DAY – OOTORI PRIVATE SPECIALIST HOSPITAL (Part 2)**_

The ICU nurses on duty were told to avoid the ICU waiting room at all cost, so they did. But the loud voices emanating from it caused them to cast questioning glances among themselves. It sounded like the occupants were shouting at one another behind the closed door. Well, not most occupants were shouting. There's one exceptionally mild-looking elderly lady who stayed silent for the past 15 minutes since all hell broke loose.

"SILENCE!" It seemed that Ryuzaki Sumire still hasn't lost her scary commanding voice she used to use on her former tennis students.

Firstly, she turned to Atobe Kazuki, "Cease the blaming game immediately, Kazuki-san. How can you blame yourself for something that's clearly done by someone else. Now, focus your energy on how to deal with this matter. Start by getting your people to find evidences of your wife....I mean...ex-wife hiring that girl with the intent to harm Sakuno."

Next, she looked at Atobe Keigo, "Keigo, your sister couldn't have known what your mother would do with that money. She lent it to her out of the goodness of her heart. Now stop harassing her and calm down!"

Finally, she turned to the Oshitari couple, "Kana-san, do stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. You gave her that money without knowing her evil intent. Yuushi-san, it's best for you to take your wife home to rest. She's stressed by this matter and it's not good for her and your baby."

In matter of minutes, the ICU waiting room finally quietened down. Ryuzaki wearily watched as Oshitari Kana tearfully reconciled with her brother, said her good-byes to her father and left for home in the comforting arms of her husband. Both father and son were standing tensely far apart while Ryuzaki was seating between them.

Keigo was leaning against the wall when he suddenly turned around to hit it with his fists. "WHY?" he angrily spoke out, "Why can't she leave us in peace? Hasn't she done enough to Sakuno and to me?"

"Keigo.."

"We've lost 1 ½ years of our lives thanks to that trick she pulled on us. Then she endangered Sakuno's and Kenta's lives. I won't let her off so easily this time." Keigo became more agitated and pulled on his silver tinted hair. "If anything happened to Sakuno, I'll make sure she pays!"

Drained by his burst of anger, Keigo collapsed into a nearby chair when his father slowly approached him and clasped a hand on Keigo's slumped shoulder.

"Keigo, she will never have a chance to do anything like that again." Kazuki waited until his son's eyes met his, "I'll make sure of that, my son."

"Otousama.."

"Keigo, don't do anything silly. Sakuno and Kenta need you right now." Ayano Kirimi reminded him as she sat next to him and gently patted his back, "Daijobu. Stay calm. I'm sure your Otousan will take care of everything."

"Yes, daijobu. The Shirogawas will stop being a threat to us and our family." A dangerous glint shone in Kazuki's eyes. _'No one hurts MY family. Not ever again!'_

"Kazuki-san, promise me something." Ryuzaki finally voiced out, reminding the Atobes and Kirimi that she's still in the room.

"Yes, Ryuzaki-san?"

"She has done too many horrible things to poor Sakuno out of spite, jealousy and bitterness. I won't forgive her that easily. Please make sure both of them are locked away for many years."

"Hai!" The unexpected hard look from Ryuzaki caused Kazuki to nod nervously.

Once she's satisfied that things will be taken care of, Ryuzaki excused herself to get some rest. She planned to stay in the ICU later to watch over her granddaughter together with her grandson-in-law.

In the meantime, Kirimi managed to persuade Keigo to return to Sakuno's side. Kazuki watched Ryuzaki entering her designated room and chuckled inwardly, _'It looks like Ryuzaki can be very vindictive when it comes to her granddaughter.' _He turned around to find Keigo disappeared into the ICU again to go back to Sakuno's bedside.

A feminine hand gently caressed his left arm and drew his attention. "What are you going to do, Kazuki?" Kirimi asked tentatively.

"I will make sure Mara and her family never hurts this family ever again." Kazuki said sternly. He gave Kirimi a reassuring smile and a pat on her caressing hand. With an arm around his fiancée, he used his mobile to share the information about the money with his security force and left some specific instructions. Once he had done that, he looked over to the giant figure of a man still standing near the ICU Room.

"Kabaji!"

"Usu!" Kabaji Munehiro appeared at his side immediately.

"Please tighten security around Keigo, Sakuno, Kenta and Ryuzaki-san. Call the office if you need more men. You know what to do, right?"

"Usu!"

"You may go." Kabaji bowed and left Kazuki and Kirimi alone in the ICU waiting room.

With a relief sigh, Kazuki turned to Kirimi, "Well, my love, all we need to do now is keeping everyone safe, waiting for Sakuno to wake up and for my men to collect all the evidences on Mara and Sakao."

"Alright. But first, I want to visit the youngest Atobe, Kenta-kun. Can you go with me?

"Of course, my love!"

"When we get back, you need some rest. Those bags under your eyes make you look old and grey."

"Hey!" Kazuki almost pouted.

_

* * *

**ICU ROOM**_

Keigo slowly sat back down in the chair he had occupied for hours earlier. His hands were once again surrounding Sakuno's chilled hands. He had stayed by her for so long that even the sounds from the machines surrounding the bed soothed him.

"Ore-sama....Sorry...I keep saying "Ore-sama", don't I..Ha! Ha!" Keigo laughed mirthlessly, "You know I keep doing that whenever I'm too controlling over my emotion."

His eyes swept over Sakuno's still figure before resting on her pale face. "Sakuno, I'm sorry for all that you had endured since we've been married. I'd lost you through my stupidity after I promised to love and cherish you forever. 1 ½ years without you were more agonizing than I can stand but thank God I've found you again. But that...that woman al...almost took you away .......from me again." For a few minutes, the ICU room held nothing but the soft weeping of a desperate man. After he has finished his tears, he laid his tired head next to hers.

"Please wake up, my love. Please open your eyes soon. I will wait for you. I won't ever leave you. I love you, Sakuno." He whispered into her ears even as his eyes caressed her sleeping face. Before long, his tired red eyes drooped and his sleep-deprived mind shut down.

A minute passed and Sakuno's left hand slowly twitched in Keigo's hands.

* * *

**_OOOOOOOOOOO BACK TO THE PAST OOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_3 YEARS AGO 6 MONTHS AGO_**

**AT ATOBE MANSION – 7.30 AM**

"WHAT?"

"I'm getting married, Okasama. I'm marrying the love of my life, Ryuzaki Sakuno."

Silence greeted Atobe Keigo's announcement except for the sound of cutleries clinking as Keigo, his father, Yuushi and Kana continued consuming their breakfast. The 5 maids and the butler stood stiffly and quietly at the side.

Atobe Mara's once young and beautiful face was now marred with rage and twisted with harsh disbelief. She swiftly threw down her fork and knife, swept aside her napkin and stood up shouting, "You can't be serious. That girl is a nobody!"

"It doesn't matter to me, Okasama. She's perfect for me."

"PERFECT? Have you taken a close look at her? She's just a mousy little thing with no beauty or taste in style or fashion." Mara threw up her arms in exasperation and pointed a finger at him, "She can't even match up with our family. Her family is neither wealthy, famous nor powerful. All she has is that poor retired teacher for a grandmother."

"That's enough, Mara! Stop saying such things about the Ryuzakis. Not everything revolves around fame and fortune, you know?" Kazuki had enough of the put downs on Sakuno."

Mara turned around and stared at Kazuki in amazement, "What is this? You mean to tell me you approve Keigo and that girl getting married?"

"I gave them my full blessing actually. I like Sakuno. She's a sweet, gentle, capable down to earth girl unlike all those fake floozies I keep seeing at those silly parties and balls." Kazuki spoke with pompous determination. But the teasing twinkling in Kazuki's eyes gave away his amusement in riling up his soon-to-be ex-wife that Kana almost giggled and Yuushi and Keigo hid their smiles behind their fake coughs.

Mara looked at Kazuki with horror for a short while before her face smoothened into a cool cunning mask, causing the hairs on Kazuki, Kana, Yuushi and Keigo's neck to stand.

"I don't know what game you're playing, Kazuki," Mara almost purred causing disgust among the younger people, "but Keigo is not marrying that wench."

"Don't call her that!" Keigo stood up and glared.

"What are you going to do if Keigo goes on to marry Sakuno, Mara?"

"Remember those companies in my care courtesy of that marriage agreement between my father and yours?" Mara sat back down like a queen and looked down her nose at her husband and children.

Kazuki looked at her with unflinching demeanour, "You mean those companies that had been in the Atobe family for generations? What about them?"

"I'll sell them off one by one unless Keigo marries a girl I choose." Mara finished triumphantly and waited to hear her husband and son concede defeat.

"You have no right to do that to me. I love Sakuno. I rather lose money, power and everything else than give her up." Keigo ranted as his parents held a staring war.

"Go ahead and do it." Kazuki smoothly challenged her and leaned back in his chair to watch Mara's eyes widened in shock and her mouth gaped like a fish. Keigo, Kana and Yuushi were rendered speechless by Kazuki's words.

"W..What? Do you...you think I won't do....do it?" Mara stuttered.

"I believe you would do it, Mara, if you still control those companies. They aren't in your control anymore, are they?"

Mara shut her mouth when she recognized the knowing shine in Kazuki's eyes. It told her he knew what had happened to the companies she mentioned. The children looked at each other inquisitively.

"The business world is a small world after all, Mara." Kazuki reminded her, "I've received news that a foreign company had purchases controlling shares in those Atobe companies and you are no longer in control."

"They are also not in your control either, Kazuki, so don't be that happy yet." Mara sneered at him.

"Are you sure, Mara?" Kazuki smiled confidently. Keigo, Kana and Yuushi stared at Kazuki in awe as understanding became clearer in their mind. The business world had reported that for the past few months, a foreign company has initiated a massive takeover of many Atobe companies which used to be controlled by the Shirogawas through Atobe Mara. Due to the some financial difficulties, the Shirogawas did not rescue those companies in order to safeguard their own holdings. Atobe Mara was promptly removed as the Chairman of the Board and Managing Director of those companies.

Mara was too shock to move or to say anything after Kazuki's revelation. What was given away in the past had now returned to its rightful owner. The Atobe Group was now complete. It was no longer a pawn to be used but it's now its own Master.

"That's right, Mara." Kazuki could see the wheels turning in his wife's mind. "The Atobes will no longer be the Shirogawas' pawns or lackeys. Those companies you threatened to sell now belong to the Atobe Group again. So, as the head of the Atobes, I give my full approval to my son to seek his own happiness even if that happiness involves a clueless girl like Sakuno. This is something I never had from my own father but I swear on his death bed that my children will never ever go through what I had gone through."

"Congratulation, Otousama!" Kana went over to her father to hug him. Yuushi followed up with a handshake. Lastly, Keigo hugged his father and said "Thank you!" in his ears. He was sure that his mother would have the upper hand but now his father had won the day instead.

Mara came out of her stupor to exclaim, "No, that can't be true."

"I'm sorry to give you the bad news but the Atobes are now in control again." Kazuki almost felt pity for the defeat-looking Mara but he had one more bad news to tell her. "By the way, Mara, I have another piece of news for you."

"What now?" The once haughty Mara turned annoying.

"I'm getting married too."

"Huh?" Mara's brain was still in the dump.

"You heard me right. I'm getting married to a very special woman. Do you remember Ayano Kirimi?"

When she heard that name, her hackles rose and her temper shoot up. Mara jumped up from her chair and shouted, "AYANO KIRIMI! Why do you bring up that name? She's never ever coming near what is mine! "

"Well, no matter what you say or do, I am still getting married to Ayano Kirimi."

"Ah Ha! Ha! Ha! Ah Ha! Ha! Ha! Ah Ha! Ha! Ha!" Mara laughed heartily and stopped suddenly, "You are still married to me, Kazuki. Besides, she won't dare touch what is mine if she knows what's good for her."

"For your information, I was never yours in the first place." Kazuki stood up and went right up into Mara's face. He stared into Mara's eyes with such strong detest and hardness that Mara started to shiver in fear for the first time in her marriage life,

"This marriage of convenience was forced on me from the beginning and frankly, my dear, I am tired of this sham. We are over, Mara. My lawyers will send the divorce papers to your lawyers by tomorrow. Sign them and release us from this farce. You go your way and I go mine. Seek your own happiness elsewhere, Mara."

With that, Kazuki strode off and left Mara standing there fuming with dissatisfaction and anger. Her selfish mind began planning as she watched her children giving her pitiful looks before exiting the dining room.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY PLACE IN THE ATOBES!"

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**THANKS for READING! **_

_**Please REVIEW To Encourage Me To Write More!**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. If the story seems rushed, it's because all sorts of ideas flow out as soon as I started typing. I couldn't keep up. BTW, I'm happy for all the wonderful reviews. They are balms for my thirsty writer heart! Thanks for R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT or Hana Yori Dango belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story.**_

"**xxxxx" Conversation**

'_xxxxx'_ **Thoughts**

_**xxxxxxx **_**Flashback**

**: xxxxxxx : Text Message**

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 13**_

_With that, Kazuki strode off and left Mara standing there fuming with dissatisfaction and anger. Her selfish mind began planning as she watched her children giving her pitiful looks before exiting the dining room._

"_I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY PLACE IN THE ATOBES!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

**3 YEARS AGO 4 MONTHS AGO**

"What do you mean I have to reconsider? I thought this is just a very straightforward divorce proceeding."

"I'm sorry Atobe-sama. We had studied the agreement between Atobe Koichira (Kazuki's father) and Shirogawa Miroku (Mara's father) quite thoroughly and we believe you will lose the case if you proceed. We advise you to stop the divorce proceeding as soon as possible. Atobe Mara's lawyer has informed us she intends to fight over this issue for the long haul."

Atobe Kazuki gave his group of lawyers a fierce unhappy look before he got up to stomp out of his conference room. His rarely seen stern face coupled with tightly fisted hands and long angry strides caused his employees parted like the Red Sea before Moses to make way for him.

Atobe Keigo almost jumped out of his seat when his office slammed open to reveal his father. His eyebrow raised a notch when his father ignored him and went straight to the mini bar across the room.

"Is there anything the matter, Otousan?" Keigo asked apprehensively as he watched his father drowned a shot of whisky in one gulp and poured another shot to repeat the drowning process.

"Mara is going to fight."

"I see. What did the lawyers say?"

"We'll lose the case."

"Why?" Keigo was shocked. "I thought everything was going well."

"It's that darn agreement between your grandfather and her father." Kazuki parked his tired body into a large armchair facing his son's desk, "Otousan clearly didn't take the time to look through it with a fine tooth comb. It has a lot of silly binding clauses which won't help us at all."

"Us? You mean "us" as in the Atobe Group or the family?" Keigo whispered.

"Possibly both, " Kazuki sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore, Keigo. I had waited for a month for Mara to sign those divorce paper. Now she drops this agreement into my lap."

"Otousan….." Keigo wished he could do more to help his father.

"How do I tell Ayano-chan about this? Or even the Hanazawas." Kazuki stared into space with a defeated air.

Speaking of the Hanazawas, Keigo found himself thinking about someone who could possibly help them.

"Otousan, do you have Doumyoji's contact info?" Keigo asked slowly as some ideas tumbled into his mind.

"Doumyoji? Why?" His father looked up inquisitively.

"His daughter-in-law, Doumyoji Tsukushi is a lawyer, isn't she?"

"Hai, she's one of the best in the country, I heard."

"Maybe we can ask her to take a look at that agreement. Doumyoji Tsukushi is a reputable international contract lawyer so perhaps we can get a second opinion."

Kazuki and Keigo looked at each other for a moment before breaking into smiles. Keigo could see hope building in Kazuki's eyes as his father jumped up with a renewed energy. _All is not lost after all!_

"Yes! Let's do that. I better go and call Doumyoji first. I'll text the numbers to you later." Before he left, Kazuki turned around to give his son a thumb-up, "Good thinking, Keigo! I'm proud of you."

Keigo gave a short bow and watched his father whistling as he walked out. He returned his attention to his work. After 5 minutes, his mobile vibrated and he found the contact numbers as promised by his father. Within 10 minutes, he had secured an appointment to meet with Doumyoji Tsukushi that very afternoon at 3 pm. When Kazuki heard about the appointment, he was elated.

At 2.55 pm, the Atobe men promptly arrived at Doumyoji Tsukushi 's huge office, armed with all the relevant documents. They spent the next 4 gruelling hours consulting, discussing, arguing and brainstorming over that annoying agreement and Mara's lawsuit. By the time they left her office, they were drained physically, mentally as well as emotionally.

"Otousan, we have to tell the girls."

"I know." Kazuki and Keigo watched the passing views , each in their own private thoughts as the limousine took them to meet up with Kirimi and Sakuno for dinner.

_**

* * *

**_

Later….

Sakuno and Kirimi shook their heads at the antics displayed by their men. The two couples were having dinner at Kazuki's French restaurant. Their regular private room was soft and elegant with tall candles strategically placed around the room. The chef had made sure their dishes were decorative and smelling sumptuous. Soulful jazzy music flowed into the room through well hidden speakers. However, the men got engrossed in discussing their current legal issue instead of enjoying their food and the company of their women.

Finally, Kirimi leaned over to pinch Kazuki's hand to draw his attention.

"Ow!"

"Your food is getting cold, Kazuki."

"Hai, Kirimi-chan!" Kazuki saluted.

Keigo smiled, Sakuno giggled and Kirimi rolled her eyes as Kazuki heartily attacked his lunch. He looked over to Sakuno and placed one of his hands over one of hers, "I'm glad you and Obasan can join us for dinner today."

"Well, Atobe-sama can be really persuasive." Sakuno said softly as she fidgeted slightly under Keigo's stare.

Keigo admired the blush spreading from her cheeks to her neck, causing him to chuckle lightly. He raised her hand and places a kiss on it. "I'm happy you are here. Just seeing your face will make my day much better."

"I'm sure you and Atobe-sama will be able to settle that matter very soon."

"I hope so too." Keigo said with an assuring smile before turning back to his food.

Sakuno watched with Keigo with worry as he ate. Her eyes also took in Kazuki who was chatting with Kirimi. The dark circles around their eyes attested to their lack of sleep. Their faces were more lined than before depicting their worry. Their broad shoulders seemed tensed as though they were carrying some heavy burdens.

There's no doubt that Kazuki and Keigo have had a rough week thanks to Mara Atobe. Before lunch, Kazuki has shared with her and Kirimi about Mara's decision to take him and the Atobe Group to court to fight the divorce proceeding.

_**ooooooFlashback Beginsoooooo**_

_**They were really stunned to find out Mara were going to fight tooth and nail to maintain her prestige position in the Atobe family. The women were also relieved to hear they have found some help. But there's a snag.**_

"_**You mean the agreement was not complete?!" Kirimi and Sakuno were astounded.**_

"_**The company lawyers, Keigo and I myself have looked over that agreement a thousand times but at one glance, Tsukushi-san immediately noted the discrepancy in the pages of the agreement. GYAH! To think I have been fooled all these year by that woman through an incomplete agreement." Kazuki shouted in anger. However, his anger dissipated when Kirimi wrapped her arms around his waist to comfort him.**_

_**Sakuno looked away from the older couple and asked Keigo, "Is there anything Tsukushi-san can do to help?" **_

"_**She can but we have to find the original agreement. She believed Mara may have left out some pages which might be advantageous to us. She asked us to search for it so that we can have a better picture of what the agreement is all about."**_

"_**What is Tsukushi-san going to do in the mean time?"**_

"_**She said she'll liaise with our lawyers and see if we can strike out the lawsuit based on the discrepancy we've found."**_

"_**Can we help with the search?" Kirimi asked. She was sitting next to a calmer Kazuki. **_

"_**Hai!" Keigo said thankfully, "we needed all the help we can get. We'll start with our mansions in Tokyo and work our way through all the other residences in Japan." **_

"_**What? How many residences do you have, anyway?" Kirimi directed her question at Kazuki with curiosity.**_

_**Kazuki thought for a moment and said, "Twenty, I think."**_

_**Kirimi's eyes rounded in shock as she squeaked, "TWENTY?!"**_

"_**Kirimi-obasan, that's the figure for our residences in Japan. We haven't counted our other residences in other countries yet." Keigo teased his soon to be stepmother.**_

_**While they were talking, Sakuno was contemplating something. Before long, she interrupted them, "Ano, won't it be better to go the place your Ojiisan would most likely keep the agreement? It's much better than running around searching all those places."**_

"_**That's true, Sakuno-chan," Kazuki nodded sadly, "But I have searched the Study at the Atobe mansion before. That was the time when Otousan passed away but I couldn't find it. Mara was the one who keep flapping her father's copy in my face. When I first received that notice of the lawsuit, Keigo and I have searched the whole mansion and still, there's no sign of the agreement."**_

_**Keigo watched Sakuno's delicate face as she thought for another moment. He placed an arm around her, "Don't worry! I'm sure the agreement is in one of the residences."**_

"_**I know, Keigo," Sakuno said with a troubled frown, "Obaasan said that people will always find the most obvious places to keep their personal effects because only those closest to them will recognize the places and find what was hidden."**_

"_**I see. Ryuuzaki-san is a wise woman, indeed." Keigo gave Sakuno a gentle squeeze.**_

"_**Sakuno, I'll think about what you've said." Kazuki pondered Sakuno's words for a moment, "Perhaps something at the mansion will remind me about Otousan." **_

_**ooooooFlashback Endsoooooo**_

"Sakuno, daijobu?" Keigo's voice pulled her back to the present. She found her empty dish taken away to be replaced with a small plate of dessert.

"Hai." Sakuno blushed when she found everyone looking at her.

"By the way, Sakuno-chan," Kazuki waited with a grin until Sakuno and Keigo looked at him expectantly, "I insist that you call me "Otousan" starting right now."

"Otousan!" "Kazuki!" "What?"

"Kazuki, you're embarrassing the girl." Kirimi rolled her eyes, wishing she had something to knock out the big oaf.

"But Sakuno's going to be an Atobe soon anyway," Kazuki almost pouted, "So I really do insist that she calls me "Otousan". Sakuno, please don't call me "Atobe-sama" like an employee or something."

"I'm sorry, Atobe-sa…Atobe-sama but I can't do that."

"But why?" Kazuki whined causing Keigo and Kirimi to shake their heads in exasperation.

"My Obaasan taught me to be proper and respectful. So I humbly ask you to wait till Keigo and I are ma….," Sakuno blushed harder, "are married. Then I'm able to call you "Otousan".

"Then how about Kazuki-san?" Kazuki asked eagerly.

Sakuno looked at Keigo for approval and at his nod, she turned to Kazuki and said, "Hai, Kazuki-san!"

Kazuki grinned wickedly and replied, "Arigato, Musume-chan!" [Musume=daughter]

Kirimi smacked the back of Kazuki's head. Keigo wrapped his arms tightly around Sakuno as she hid her red face against his chest. But everyone was smiling.

* * *

**3 YEARS AGO 1 MONTH AGO**

**AT ATOBE MANSION**

"Found anything?"

"Iie."

"Thank you, Kabaji. Give the others my thanks and let them take the day off. They deserve their rest."

"Usu."

As soon as the Study door closed behind the tall giant, a depressed Kazuki turned to his audience with a disheartened smile to say, "Well, that's that, I guess."

"Don't give up, Otousan!" Oshitari Kana tried to comfort her father. She looked on anxiously as her father placed himself next to a very subdued Keigo on a sofa.

In the meantime, her husband, Yuushi quietly ushered her to sit back down into the armchair she vacated a minute ago. Silence reigned as everyone realized that their hope was once again crushed.

"I'm going for a walk." Kazuki announced suddenly as he got up.

"I'll go with you, Otousan." Keigo offered.

"Iie. I want to be alone, son." Kazuki gave him a small smile and left for the gardens through the opened French windows.

"I can't believe it!" Kana cried suddenly, "Where could Ojiisan have kept the agreement? It should be here somewhere."

Keigo looked at his sister and then at Yuushi inquisitively.

"Kana, don't cry. You know you need to keep calm." Yuushi gave his wife a few back rubs as she fought to control her emotions.

"But, Yuushi, we've searched everywhere we could think of."

"Nee-chan, we will find it. Then Otousan will find his happiness with Kirimi-obasan." Keigo promised with clenched jaws. '_Dear God, have mercy on us. We need Your divine help in this matter. Please grant us a miracle!'_

**Meanwhile……**

The beautiful serene gardens have remained unchanged since it was designed and cultivated by Kazuki's grandmother many years ago. As Kazuki meandered around it, he could hear the leaves of the giant tree rustled by the wind. Calming fragrances from various flower bushes surrounded him. All these together with the soft light from the half moon in the sky acted as soothing balm for his troubled soul and mind.

'_Tell me what to do, Otousan?'_

'_I thought I had recovered all Atobes' companies for good this time. But that agreement you created with her father is going to destroy everything.'_

'_How can I relinquish those companies back to her again? She'll surely dismantle them so that the Atobes will forever be under the Shirogawas.'_

"Ah, Kazuki-sama, good-evening to you, sir!" A voice broke Kazuki's musing.

He found a very elderly man in a gardener's uniform standing next to a small patch of vegetable garden.

"Watanabe-san, what are you doing here so late at night?" Kazuki offered the man a friendly smile.

Watanabe was the oldest servant of the house. He has served under Kazuki's father for many years as a butler. But he had no family left so his father has made arrangement for Watanabe to retire and remain at the Atobe mansion.

"Nothing much, Kazuki-sama. I came back last night from my long holiday in Osaka and," Watanabe pointed at the plot at his feet, "I found this vegetable garden unattended. Since I can't sleep, I thought I'll clear out the weeds."

"You need to stop doing so much, Watanabe."

"Sorry, sir but I have to do some work to keep my blood pumping. You know that I can't sit still." Watanabe winked, "If I sit still, I'll age faster."

Kazuki chuckled and said, "I'll leave you to your work then."

"Wait, Kazuki-sama. I have something for you." Watanabe searched his uniform's pockets until he found something.

"What is it, Watanabe?" Kazuki asked curiously when Watanabe handed over a very old yellowed envelope. His eyes widened when he recognized the writing style on the envelope.

"Before Atobe Koichira-sama passed away, he entrusted this letter to me. He said to give it to you if and when Mara-sama moved out of the house."

"Wh…" Kazuki glared at the old man, "Why didn't you give this to me earlier?"

Watanabe rubbed his head sheepishly and replied, "I was away on my long holiday when all these things happened, Kazuki-sama. As soon as I found out what had happened upon my return last night, I quickly got out that letter. But you were not in last night, Kazuki-sama. I was going to go over to see you right after this. Now, here you are in the garden. I know that I should have sought you out sooner rather than later. Sorry, Ka…Eh?" Watanabe looked up to find Kazuki was gone.

* * *

Kazuki left as soon as he heard Watanabe's explanation. The letter in his hand held some answers for him and he wanted to know everything. He made his way to his favourite place in the garden. A Japanese koi pond surrounded by a well kept rock garden. A gazebo next to it served as a place for contemplation. Now it's where he would seek some answers from his father's letter.

_My son, Kazuki_

_If you are reading this letter, it means Mara has moved out. I am sorry, my son for what I have done to you. But it was necessary at that time to protect the Atobes' holdings so that you and your mother would have some securities in the future. I know you had married Mara reluctantly because of me. So I will do my very best to help you when you do decide to seek your own happiness instead of continuing this charade._

_As you know, I have made an agreement with Miroku-san. There are some stipulations in it to protect you should you and Mara decided to dissolve your marriage. But I know what kind of girl Mara is. She will not give up the Atobes' holdings so easily. So I have carefully worded the agreement so that you can use them in the future. I have hidden my copy of agreement before you and Mara got married. Miroku might trust his daughter but I don't. This way, no one can tamper the agreement as long as it is hidden within our castle. _

_I hope you will forgive me one day. May you find happiness with Kirimi-san one day. Yes, I know who holds your heart. I love you, my son._

_Your father, _

_Atobe Koichira_

Tears ran down Kazuki's cheek as he re-read the letter again. He barely noticed the footsteps coming nearer and nearer to him. The observers stayed silent for awhile as they waited for Kazuki to compose himself.

"O..Otousan?" Keigo asked nervously. He was uncomfortable to see his strong, playful father crying. Yuushi held Kana in his arms behind Keigo. They watched silently as Kazuki wiped away his tears with his long sleeves and stood up.

Keigo glanced at the letter in his father's hands for a moment before asking, "What happened, Otousan?"

"The agreement is in our castle." Kazuki softly told them and walked toward the mansion.

"What?"

"Follow me, minna." [Minna=everyone]

The three young people looked at each other quizzically before they followed the departing figure. They were led upstairs by Kazuki, passing through the empty guest rooms and finally they reached the door leading to the attic. Once they got in, Kazuki switched on the lights to reveal a huge room filled with ….stuff. Well, they are mainly unwanted stuff that can't be thrown out because of sentimental reasons.

"What are we looking for, Otousan?" Keigo asked while Yuushi and Kana walked over to admire a Victorian dollhouse.

"A castle, Keigo. A Japanese castle." Kazuki said with absentmindedness as his eyes swept across the room.

"Why must we look for a Japanese castle, Otousan?" Kana turned around to ask.

Kazuki waved the letter in his hand and said, "Otousan wrote me a letter telling me he has hidden his original agreement in our castle."

"How did you…" Yuushi began to ask but he was silenced by a heated glare from Kazuki.

"Later, Yuushi. Look for a model of a Japanese castle. It should be in a glass case, I think." Kazuki instructed them. So everyone began searching high and low for the elusive castle. It did take some time since the searchers stopped a few times to admire some things that used to belong to them.

"Ah, I remember this doll." Kana picked up a ragged looking doll happily, "It's Kanako-chan."

"Kana, don't stop looking, please!"

"Hai, Otousan!" Kana almost pouted and put the doll aside. One step and she went, "ARH!" and fell down onto some long forgotten pillows.

"KANA!" Yuushi rushed over to her side immediately, "Are you alright, my love?"

"I'm fine, Yuushi. Please help me get up." Kana held out her hands but Yuushi wasn't paying any notice. He was staring at something next to her.

"Otousan! Keigo! Kana found the castle!" Yuushi called out after he helped Kana get up from the pillows.

"Where?" Kazuki and Keigo appeared instantly. Yuushi pointed to the spot next to the place where Kana had fallen. An old model of a large Japanese castle in a glass case was half hidden by a torn blanket.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day…**

"What do you think, Tsukishi-san? Do we have a chance?" Kazuki asked eagerly.

"Yes, I believe so." The young woman in an expensive business suit finished reading the last page of the agreement before turning toward her latest prominent client.

"The stipulations are very straightforward. Your divorce will not affect you in terms of managing your business. You can still retain your business holding. Mara-san can't do anything about that. However, you may have to wait until Keigo-san is 30 before you and Mara-san can legally divorce."

"I don't want to wait for another 3 years." Kazuki frowned.

"I'm sorry but that's all I can do to help you." Doumyoji Tsukushi gave them an apologetic smile, "One piece of good news is the agreement never said anything about a long term separation. So you don't have to live with Mara-san."

"Well, thank God for that." Kazuki sighed with disappointment and stood up. Keigo followed his example.

"Thank you, Tsukushi-san. We'll see you in court then." Both Atobes said their goodbyes and left the Doumyoji's office.

Neither spoke. They entered their limo and it pulled out into the busy Tokyo street to head toward the Atobe Group headquarters.

"I'm sorry, Otousan."

"Hey, look at me, Keigo." Kazuki grabbed his son's shoulder and waited till he can see his dark silvery eyes.

"You are not at fault here. You are the victim, understand? I didn't know your Ojiisan put that into the agreement. He and Miroku-san made use of you way even before you were born. Are we clear about this?"

Keigo nodded mutely. Kazuki ruffled his head affectionately before leaning back into the leather seat.

"I never thought Ojiisan would disallow any divorce to take place until I turned 30."

"The actual words in the agreement are "until the youngest child turns 30". I'm thankful you are my youngest. If I had a few more children, I'll be very old and gray before Kirimi becomes my wife."

"You could ask Kirimi-obasan to move in with us."

"I did. She refused."

"Huh?"

Kazuki grinned with fondness as he thought of the woman who holds his heart, "She's an old fashioned girl and I love her. In fact, I love everything about her. So I'll wait." Kazuki switched his gaze to his son, "You are in the same boat too, you know."

Keigo nodded as his mind went to a certain woman with flowing auburn hair, "Sakuno and I have decided to get married next month, Otousan."

"Really?" Kazuki exclaimed, "That's great."

"By the way, I think Nee-chan is pregnant."

"WHAT!"

**

* * *

**

**A Week Later…**

A very furious Atobe Mara stormed out of the court room and court house and marched toward her limo.

"Wait, Mara-sama!" Her lawyer, a pudgy man struggled to catch up to her.

"What is it now?" She snapped at the startled man.

"Are you sure you still want to fight this? You might lose on appeal. And.."

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME I WILL LOSE, UNDESTAND?" Her hand tightly gripped the lawyer's tie, causing him to choke, "ATOBE MARA DOESN'T LOSE TO ANYBODY!"

"Ha..Hai!" Mara let go of the tie, allowing the man to breathe again.

"Get me out of here!"

"Yes, madam!" The limo driver pulled away from the courthouse, "Where to, madam?"

"Just drive around. I don't want to go back to the office yet."

"Hai."

The limo driver secretly observed Mara calling someone on her mobile.

"Nii-san, I need your help."

Her frown turned to scowl as her brother talked to her. Finally she shouted into the phone, "You dare to turn your back on me after all that I did for the Shirogawas. You will regret this."

The limo driver saw Mara collapsed tiredly into the leather seat and closed her eyes. After some time, he cleared his throat and called out, "Mara-san, we have been circling the area for awhile now and we are running low on fuel."

"Fine. Go get some fuel and also get me a copy of today's paper." She said without opening her eyes.

"Hai."

He found a petrol station and pulled in. After filling up the tank and purchasing a copy of Tokyo's Daily, he went back to the limo.

He was about to start up the limo when Mara screamed, "NO! THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Front page news: **ATOBE HEIR TO MARRY SCHOOL TEACHER!**

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**THANKS for READING! **_

_**Please REVIEW To Encourage Me To Write More!**_


	16. Chapter 15 Part 1

_**Author's Note: SORRY BUT I CAN ONLY MANAGE A SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS ARE MUCH NEEDED AND APPRECIATED! ARIGATO!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT or Hana Yori Dango belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story.**_

"**xxxxx" Conversation**

'_xxxxx'_ **Thoughts**

_**xxxxxxx **_**Flashback**

**: xxxxxxx : Text Message**

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 14**_

_He found a petrol station and pulled in. After filling up the tank and purchasing a copy of Tokyo's Daily, he went back to the limo._

_He was about to start up the limo when Mara screamed, "NO! THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"_

_Front page news: __**ATOBE HEIR TO MARRY SCHOOL TEACHER! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 15 Part 1**_

**2 YEARS 11 MONTHS AGO**

**SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO**

No one bothered to look up when a man in his late 30's dressed in black walked in and headed straight to a secluded table. It was far enough from the few unsavoury diners who were there at the moment. A waitress with heavy make-up came up and dropped a tattered menu on the table.

"Just coffee, please."

The waitress' eyes took a good look at him beneath the worn dim lights. He has that masculine male model looks but it was somehow marred by his hard cold eyes that caused her to leave without a word. After she left, the man withdrew an almost withered yellow rose from his jacket and placed it on the table.

A minute after the waitress had placed a cup of coffee in front of him, an elegantly dressed woman stepped into the cafe and drew the attention of the café's diners. Her eyes swept across the tables until they rested on the table with a yellow rose.

The man looked up without any reaction when the woman sat across from him. His gaze took in her figure that's wrapped in a dark green outfit hidden beneath a beige trench coat.

The same waitress approached the table again.

"Nothing for me." The woman sniffed with disdain. The waitress walked away with a scowl.

"I heard you have a job for me."

"Yes, I do. I want you to infiltrate the Atobe mansion and take care of someone for me."

"What are the specifics?"

A gloved hand took out a thick white envelope from her large handbag and slid it across the table. The man took and opened it to find a paper and JYP25,000,000 in cash. His eyes read the instructions carefully. The woman squirmed uncomfortably when he chuckled and pocketed the paper and money.

"I have to hand it to you, lady, you are one good schemer."

"Once the job's done, another JYP25,000,000 will be yours. I don't want to see you again and you disappear, agree?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The man watched with mild amusement as the woman hurriedly left the café. After paying for his coffee, he left the café with a gleeful heart.

"This is going to be an easy job for me, for sure." Toru Hotaka rubbed his hands with anticipation. It has been some time since this professional grifter has had a job and this was indeed a lucky strike for him to get hired at a huge fee.

His mind went back to the specific instructions dictating when, where and how he should "take care" of a young woman by the name of Atobe Sakuno. Since he specialized in impressionable women, this job would be a walk in the park.

* * *

**AT THE ATOBE MANSION**

A maid patiently knocked on Atobe Keigo's bedroom door for the fifth time. She stepped back when she finally heard footsteps approaching the door. A red face with dishevelled wet hair peeped out at her through the door gap.

"Sumimasen, Sakuno-sama but Atobe-sama, Kirimi-sama, Kana-sama and Yuushi-sama are waiting for you and Keigo-sama for dinner." The maid informed her with a deep bow.

"Ha..Hai. We..we'll be there momentarily. Please send our apologies to Otou-sama, Kana-chan and Yuushi-kun."

_**-Warning: LIME/LEMON BEGINS-**_

The door barely closed when Sakuno found her back pushed against the door. A warm, wet and naked body belonging to her husband was pressed against hers. A pair of roving male lips captured and entwined with hers while large hands roamed up and down her quivering body. Needless to say, the bath towel that was hastily wrapped around her body, didn't stay on for long.

"Ke..Keigo, they…um…they're waiting..ahh!" Sakuno tried to speak but her husband's continual attention on her lips and body made her brain hazy.

"But Sakuno..!" Keigo drew away a bit and whispered urgently in her ears, "you left me hanging in the shower." He trailed hot kisses along her sensitive neck and wrapped his arms below her waist.

Sakuno moaned louder when she felt his hands capture and squeeze her delicate derriere. She can't help but enjoy the delicious sensations coursing through her body. She unconsciously pressed harder against her husband causing him to growl. Soon he was leading their encased heated bodies toward their king size bed.

But the maid's message prompted her to pull away from Keigo and hastened toward their walk-in wardrobe.

"Not now, Keigo." Sakuno hissed and stepped away when he tried to re-capture her in his arms. "We have to go. They're waiting for us."

Keigo smirked and followed her into their humungous walk-in wardrobe. He silently closed the wardrobe door and hotly ogled at back view of his wife's naked body. She was busy looking through her new collection of clothes, a wedding present from Kana and Yuushi, for a suitable dinner dress. He grinned wickedly and silently walked up to his wife to grab her in his arms. She almost squealed when she find herself trapped on the floor with him pressed down on her above her. Her face blushed harder when Keigo directed that sexy heated loving gaze of his that was exclusively hers, at her.

"Well, my darling wife, we can get dressed together after we have finished what we started in the shower."

"Keigo!"

Muffled moans and groans were soon emitted from the locked walk-in wardrobe.

_**-LIME/LEMON ENDS-**_

It was another thirty minutes before Keigo and Sakuno stepped into the dining hall to face their family members and their teasings.

"Ah, here are the newlyweds." Kazuki greeted them heartily. Kirimi, Kana and Yuushi who were seated around the large oval dining table, gave them knowing looks.

"Konbanwa, minna. Sorry for the delay. We were a bit busy." Keigo said cheerfully after seeing Sakuno seated next to him. Sakuno kept quiet but her reddened cheeks spoke for themselves.

"Ah, we understand," Yuushi grinned and turned to his wife, "don't we, my love?"

"Hai!" Kana returned his smile as her hand gently rubbed the small swell of her tummy.

"As for me, I'm still waiting for that other piece of good news. I hope to have more grandchildren to spoil in the future. Kana and Yuushi have done their part. It's time for Keigo and Sakuno to do their part, as well." Kazuki gave Sakuno a wink.

"Otou-sama!" Both Keigo and Sakuno exclaimed in embarrassment.

"I think they can work it out themselves, Kazuki. Stop your teasing, already." Kirimi scolded.

"Of course, my dear." Kazuki said with a sheepish smile before turning to his butler, "Serve the dinner now, Honda-san."

"Hai, Atobe-sama."

While the others were talking among themselves and enjoying the sumptuous dinner, Keigo took some time to observe them. Dinner has become a family affair ever since Kazuki had officially separated from Mara 2 months ago. Kirimi, Kana and Yuushi had become regular visitors to the mansion especially Kirimi. In fact, Kazuki, Keigo and Kana had managed to persuade her to stay over as often as she likes. A room across from Kazuki's bedroom was set up as Kirimi's own room, much to Kirimi's consternation. But it has made Kazuki very happy to have her near him. The arrangement had also made the older couple grown closer despite the fact that they had to wait a bit longer to legalize their relationship. Their deep love and devotion for each other had caused much envy among Kazuki's children and his loyal staff working at the mansion.

Looking at his glowing sister and Yuushi, he could hardly believe that they will be parents soon. two weeks before his and Sakuno's wedding; Yuushi had proudly announced Kana's pregnancy at one of their regular dinner gatherings. A very excited Kazuki had eagerly made plans to create a brand new nursery at the Atobe mansion so that Yuushi and Kana could visit as often as possible with their child. Keigo shook his head when he thought of the toys, games and things his father had already bought in anticipation of the arrival of his first grandchild. _'That kid is going to be spoilt rotten by Otou-sama.'_

"Otou-sama, Yuushi and I want to ask you something."

"Yes, Kana?"

"What is the story behind that Japanese castle where we found the original agreement?" Kana asked with curiosity.

"Kana and I have been wondering about that for a while and we hope you can share it with us." Yuushi added respectfully.

"Sakuno and I are also curious about it too, Otou-sama." Keigo said expectantly while Sakuno nodded in agreement.

Kazuki sat back and sighed with nostalgia. "That castle was built by Otousan and I after my 12th. birthday. The set was a very expensive present from the Doumyoji family after they have found out my childhood fascination with castles, especially Japanese castles."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Keigo said in awe.

"I have a lot of hobbies you don't know of, my son. Anyway, it took us almost 3 months to complete it. Then Otousan had someone create a base and glass cover for it. He had actually placed the castle in a prominent position in his study. Since then he had dubbed it as "Our Castle"."

"Really? I've never seen it before until we found it that day." Kana was perplexed.

"After your Ojiisan died, I've removed and stored it away. It was a painful period for me and that castle reminded me too much of your Ojiisan." Kazuki shrugged his shoulder in sadness. Kirimi grabbed his hand and squeezed it to comfort him.

"But Otou-sama, it has also given you the means to free yourself, isn't it? Ojiisan must have thought of using it to deliver the agreement into your hands." Sakuno said softly.

"Hai, thank you for reminding me, Sakuno-chan." Kazuki smiled with misty eyes.

"Kazuki, how about bringing it out again? You can clean it a bit and put it back into the study again. I bet you can tell a lot of stories about castles and samurais to your grandchildren in the future." Kirimi suggested.

"Don't forget to invest in some story books too." Keigo added teasingly.

"Kirimi-san, that's a good idea." Kana clapped her hands while Yuushi beamed at her side, "That way, Otou-sama can babysit for us whenever we needed some time off."

"Oi!" Kazuki huffed with false indignation.

The dinner soon ended and everyone gathered in the study for some coffee, tea (for Kana) and desserts.

"Keigo, Sakuno-chan, before I forget, Kabaji has hired another bodyguard. He is assigned to protect Sakuno-chan."

"But, Otou-sama, I don't need one." Sakuno protested.

"Now, Sakuno-chan, you are now part of the prominent Atobe family. Even though Keigo and I don't mind you continuing your teaching career, we hope you are protected at all times in case someone who has a grudge against the Atobes decided to target you at your school." Kazuki explained indulgently.

"Otou-sama is right, Sakuno. I will be able to work without worrying about your safety if there's a bodyguard beside you." Keigo wrapped an arm around Sakuno's shoulder and brought her closer on a long sofa where they were seated.

"Demo, it is such a hassle to have someone following me all the time." Sakuno pouted in irritation, "It's bad enough being chauffeured to work everyday in a huge limo. Now I have to have a bodyguard."

"Ha! Ha! If you were another woman, you won't make such a fuss about the limo or the bodyguard." Kana giggled beside an amused Yuushi. They were sitting across from Sakuno and Keigo in 2 armchairs with Kazuki and Kirimi occupying another sofa.

"Well, this is Sakuno you're talking about. She's different from the other women and I love her that way, warts and all." Keigo said proudly.

"Okay, okay, I give in." Sakuno sighed, "Who's going to be my bodyguard anyway, Otousama?"

"I've asked Kabaji to send him to the study so that you and Keigo can meet him. It's better to be familiar with your bodyguard so that you and Keigo, together with Kabaji can coordinate your schedules with him."

"And also Keigo won't get overly jealous in case he's mistaken the bodyguard as a secret boyfriend." Kana teased.

"Kana-chan, I won't ever do that at all." Sakuno objected with a horrific expression, "I love Keigo."

Keigo shot a disapproving look at his sister that says _'That's not funny, Neesan.' _before turning to his wife, "Don't mind her, Sakuno. She was just being mean. It's her hormones were out of control again, that's all."

Before Kana could retort, someone knocked on the study door.

"Enter." Kazuki said and a young man dressed in a typical bodyguard suit entered and gave the occupants of the study a deep bow.

Kana and Sakuno gasped in surprise when they finally saw the man's handsome chiselled facial feature. Keigo and Yuushi frowned with displeasure and of course, jealousy when they saw their wives' reaction to the young man.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, Atobe-sama but Kabaji-san asked me to come to the study."

"Yes, I asked him to do that. Minna, this is Takeshi Hoshi, Sakuno's new bodyguard."

Takeshi Hoshi - aka Toru Hotaka - bowed deeply and greeted the others, "Hajimemaste. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Hoshi/Hotaka straightened up and the young brunette who was sitting beside Atobe Keigo immediately caught his eyes. He noticed how she was staring at him surreptitiously with heated cheeks and smirked inwardly while thinking, _'She doesn't look bad. It looks like the game has begun!'_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**THANKS for READING! **_

_**Please REVIEW To Encourage Me To Write More!**_


	17. Chapter 15 Part 2

_**Author's Note: SORRY for the extra long wait. I've lost my muse for awhile and my work has kept me busy too! This is just a very short chapter to appease your appetite temporarily. I plan to write a longer chapter next. Thanks for your kind support and reviews. Please R&R! **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT or Hana Yori Dango belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story.**_

"**xxxxx" Conversation**

'_xxxxx'_ **Thoughts**

_**xxxxxxx **_**Flashback**

**: xxxxxxx : Text Message**

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 15 Part 1**_

_Hoshi/Hotaka straightened up and the young brunette who was sitting beside Atobe Keigo immediately caught his eyes. He noticed how she was staring at him surreptitiously with heated cheeks and smirked inwardly while thinking, 'She doesn't look bad. It looks like the game has begun!'_

* * *

_**Chapter 15 Part 2**_

**2 YEARS 9 MONTHS AGO**

**AT THE ATOBE MANSION**

Honda-san, the butler placed a cup of steaming green tea in front of his young mistress, Atobe Sakuno and took away her half-eaten dinner with a bow. A maid did the same for Oshitari Kana who was sitting opposite Sakuno.

"I really do miss Yuushi." Kana sighed listlessly while rubbing her small swelled belly.

"I miss Keigo, too." Sakuno said weakly and took a sip of her tea.

"I can't believe they have been gone for 3 weeks. Yuushi said they should be back this week but he can't be sure."

"I guess the businesses in China and Korea must really be booming to warrant their longer stay. At least they called us almost every day."

"Yuushi did use the webcam to talk to me but I miss his hugs and kisses." Kana turned weepy causing Sakuno to roll her eyes in slight exasperation. Kana's emotions have been on a roller coaster since Yuushi and Keigo left.

"Daijobu. Soon he'll be back by your side, Kana-chan. Anyway, you should enjoy some freedom while you can. I remember how you complained about his overprotectiveness before." Sakuno arched her eyebrow.

"Ha! Ha! I did, didn't I..heh! heh!" Kana blushed guiltily, "Anyway, how are you doing Sakuno? Any plans to join the rank of motherhood?" Kana asked teasingly.

Sakuno turned red. She just sipped her tea silently as her sister-in-law waited to hear an answer.

"Weeeeellll?" Kana impatiently drummed her fingers on the dining table.

"Keigo and I decided to wait for a year or two before we start a family."

"Why wait?"

"We're still young and we want to enjoy our married life together as much as we can before taking up the responsibility of parenthood."

"Well, Yuushi and I hoped to have more children in our young lives while we have the energy. But don't wait too long, okay? I want my child to have a few cousins to play with."

"Kana-chan! We just aren't ready to be parents." Sakuno's red face greatly amused Kana.

"Besides Keigo said he wanted to lengthen the honeymoon stage as much as he can." Sakuno said sheepishly.

"Men! They always think with their.."

"KANA-CHAN!"

Both glowered at each other for a minute before breaking into gales of amusing laughter. Once they've settle down, they asked the silent butler who were standing nearby to replenish their tea.

"Too bad, Otousama is away in Europe, too. Kirimi-obasan is also away in Kyoto for an education conference. The place seemed so lifeless without them and our boys around."

"I know what you mean. But you must be bored, Kana, since I have my teaching job to keep me sane."

"Not really. I have plenty of time to play with stocks and funds online."

"What?"

"They didn't tell you? I'm a whiz when it comes to stocks and investments. Otousama, Yuushi and Keigo made me their fund manager since the day I've made my first million when I was 16."

"Wow! Kana, do you think you could help …" A wave of hand stopped her.

"Otousama and Keigo have already set up a portfolio for you and your grandmother."

"Hai? For me and grandmother?"

"They have done so even before your wedding. It's typical of them to keep this matter from you. But they did it out of their love for you and I was happy to do it too."

Sakuno's eyes teared up while her hand reached out to grip Kana's, "I have to show them my thanks when they get back. Kana-chan, thank you."

Kana smiled with her own teary eyes and squeezed Sakuno's hand in return, "You are most welcome, Sakuno. You are now part of our family. We look out for each other." Both smiled before they fell into a comfortable silence and sipped their tea.

Then, Sakuno remembered about one issue she wanted to consult with Kana.

"Ano, Kana-neesan, can I ask you a question?"

"Hai?"

"Ano…do you get along with your bodyguard?"

"Of course, I do. Their job is tedious and dangerous enough as it is, so I tried to be polite and asked after their wellbeing and family." Kana explained with concern, "Why? Why do you ask?"

"Well, ever since Hoshi-san started his job, he has been.."

"Go on!"

"We got along well, I think. But…mmmm…but for some reason, I've got the feeling he's trying to…umm…."

"What, Sakuno?" Kana was now intrigued.

"I think he's flirting with me or seducing me!" Sakuno ended her statement with a whisper.

Kana's eyes widened, "What did he do to give you those kind of ideas?"

"Well, I can't really be sure. He always stays near to me which is his job. Anyway, there are times he would accidentally brush ….umm…against my arms or my side."

"Okay?"

"Other times he would look at me with an uncomfortable piercing gaze. He would also sighed whenever I walked by him."

"That's all?"

"I'm not sure if I have imagined it but a few times, he whispered my name under his breath when he walked behind me."

"Are you sure you're not just imagining things, Sakuno?"

"Ano…I'm not 100 percent sure …demo.. I felt quite weird around him."

"Maybe you aren't used to having a bodyguard. But his behaviour definitely…"

An "Ahem!" broke into their hushed conversation. Both ladies turned to find Sakunos' bodyguard, Hoshi-san (aka Toru Hotaka) and Kana's bodyguard standing in the doorway of the dining hall.

"Yes, Hoshi-san?" Sakuno asked cautiously.

"It's half past ten already, Sakuno-sama. It's time to send Kana-sama home."

"Ah! Yuushi will be calling me soon." Kana almost shriek and got up as quick as she can in her condition. "Well I've got to go now!"

Sakuno felt annoyed that her sister-in-law was so flustered that she had forgotten about what Sakuno had confided in her. Nevertheless, Sakuno politely sent off Kana at the main front doors.

However, before Kana got into her limo, she turned around to give Sakuno a goodbye hug and whispered in her ears, "Don't worry! Tell Keigo about this and let him handle it."

Once Kana's limo was hidden by the trees lining the long driveway, Sakura reluctantly walked back into the mansion.

"Are you going off to bed, Sakuno-sama?" A low whisper near her right ear startled her and she spun around to find an innocent-looking smiling Hoshi-san.

"Ha..Hai! Oyasumi!" Sakuno almost ran off toward her bedroom. She missed the calculating light in Hoshi's eyes as he gleefully watched her delicate figure disappearing up the grand staircase.

_'It will be soon, Sakuno-chan!'_ Hoshi smirked to himself, _'You won't escape from me.'_ He softly whistled along the dark corridor as he walked toward his assigned room.

**MEANWHILE….**

Sakuno ran into her well-lighted room and locked the door. Slowly and shakingly, she made her way to her huge bed and collapsed. Unknown fear began to set in and she whispered with longing, "Keigo!"

Immediately, the ringing tone from her mobile disturbed her depressing muse. She sat up quickly when her eyes saw a beloved name displayed on the screen.

"Moshi! Moshi! Keigo?"

"Hello, my love! Are you in bed now?"

" Not yet. I miss you so much, Keigo!" Sakuno gripped her mobile and tried to keep voice free from her inner turmoil.

"I miss you, too, my love. I'm never going on a long business trip again after this."

Sakuno giggled when she heard the annoyed tone in her husband's voice, "I wish you could come home earlier, Keigo."

"Mee, too. I hope you were not too lonely, Sakuno, with Otousan and Kirimi-obasan being away at the moment."

"Well, I do miss them but my job kept me busy. How about you? Is everything okay there?"

"We've just finished negotiating for some lucrative business ventures. Now all we need to do is to sign the papers and get home to you and Kana as soon as possible."

"That sounds lovely. Ummm..Keigo, do you think Kabaji can replace Hoshi…."

"Atobe-sama, we have to…." Sakuno could hear a few voices in the background diverting Keigo's attention.

"Sakuno? Are you there?" Keigo came back again.

"Hai!"

"Sorry, I have to go now. Let's talk when I get home, is that all right, my love?"

Sakuno sighed, "All right then. Oyasumi and get some rest, Keigo."

"Oyasumi. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sakuno turned off her mobile and laid back on her bed, feeling tired and frustrated. _'How should I approach Keigo with this? He might think I'm just imagining things.'_

A quick look at the clock on the wall told her it's very late and she has school tomorrow.

**SAME TIME – IN SEOUL, KOREA**

Keigo shut off his mobile and put his business mask back on his face. He had to be cordial toward the men in the ballroom because they were the future investors in the Korean branch of ATOBE GROUP. No one could see behind the man behind the mask who was furious that his call to his wife was cut short.

'_I'm glad by tomorrow, everything will be wrapped up and I can go home to my Sakuno.'_ Keigo thought. He was looking forward to holding Sakuno in his arms again. Many in his employment were shocked to find their boss who was a former confirmed bachelor has become a devoted husband.

Yuushi stood not far from him and Keigo could read his brother-in-law's face. Yuushi also suffered from the same dilemma. Sensing Keigo's stare, Yuushi looked his way. With knowing looks, both men exchanged grim smiles and went back to entertaining their hosts.

**BACK AT THE ATOBE MANSION**

Hoshi-san has just exited the small bathroom attached to his bedroom when his mobile rang.

"Moshi-mosh!"

"I'm getting impatient, Toru-san. When are you going to create that big bang I've ordered?"

"Look, lady." Hoshi-san aka Toru Hotaka said tiredly, "If you want this done, you have to let the expert handle it."

"But.."

"This expert is telling you this job takes time. But don't worry, your big bang will be spectacular just the way you've ordered. So in the meantime, quit hounding me!"

Hoshi/Hotaka closed his mobile and plopped down on the bed. He's beginning to feel this job was more troublesome than expected. The hirer kept bugging him to speed up the job but it takes time to get his victim to trust him.

A picture of a sweet-faced Sakuno crossed his mind and caused him to wince. For the first time in his life, he found someone who was completely unaffected by his charms. Instead, he was appalled to find himself fascinated by this Atobe Sakuno who was unlike any girl or woman he had ever encountered.

'_It's going to be tough.' _He thought as he prepared for bed, _'I hope I know what I'm doing.'_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**THANKS for READING! **_

_**Please REVIEW To Encourage Me To Write More!**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: Again I apologize for the long wait. Thanks for your kind support and reviews. Please R&R! **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in POT, Ouran High School Host Club or Hana Yori Dango belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story.**_

"**xxxxx" Conversation**

'_xxxxx'_ **Thoughts**

_**xxxxxxx **_**Flashback**

**: xxxxxxx : Text Message**

_**Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love? **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously in Chapter 15 Part 2**_

_Hoshi/Hotaka closed his mobile and plopped down on the bed. He's beginning to feel this job was more troublesome than expected. The hirer kept bugging him to speed up the job but it takes time to get his victim to trust him._

_A picture of a sweet-faced Sakuno crossed his mind and caused him to wince. For the first time in his life, he found someone who was completely unaffected by his charms. Instead, he was appalled to find himself fascinated by this Atobe Sakuno who was unlike any girl or woman he had ever encountered._

'_It's going to be tough.' He thought as he prepared for bed, 'I hope I know what I'm doing.'_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

**2 YEARS 6 MONTHS AGO**

**AT THE ATOBE GROUP'S HEAD OFFICE**

"You can't stop me from attending my son's birthday party!"

"He doesn't want you there, Mara."

"That's utter nonsense. I'm his mother."

With a sigh, Atobe Kazuki shook his head at the sight of the woman standing proudly in front of his office desk. Atobe Mara can be annoyingly persistent whenever she couldn't get her ways. Somehow, she had heard about Atobe Keigo's upcoming birthday bash and decided to intrude his office. His son had already made it clear to his father that same morning that he would rather not see his mother's face at his birthday party. He has no idea how to get through the stubborn woman's head.

**XXXXFlashback BeginsXXXX**

_**MORNING – ATOBE MANSION'S DINING ROOM**_

"_**Ore-sama..no…I don't want her there, Otousan!" Keigo grinded out his words.**_

"_**Are you sure, Keigo? Despite the separation between your Okasan and I, she is still your Okasan."**_

_**Keigo turned to glance at Sakuno's ashen face beside him and his hand covered her own shivering hand next to his on the table. He sensed his wife's distress and wanted to comfort her.**_

"_**She is no longer Okasan after that fiasco she had created at our wedding. She has the nerve to claim as my Okasan when she tried to sabotage our beautiful wedding. Screaming and shouting like a banshee has made me more disgusted to be related to her."**_

"_**Well, the priest did say if anyone has any objection to your union, they should speak and behold their peace." Kazuki tried to joke but an angry glare from his son and a slap on the back of his head by Ayano Kirimi silenced him.**_

"_**Stop joking at a time like this, Kazuki." Kirimi said sternly and turned to Keigo, "Kei-kun, could you just think more about it? We know you've cut off any contact with her since the wedding but that's not good. Despite everything she had done, she is still your mother."**_

"_**Otousan, Kirimi-obasan, I understand what you're trying to say but I can't allow her to be near Sakuno. She's always criticizing and threatening Sakuno, instead of getting to know her. I don't mind if Okasan attacks me but I will get violent if she goes after Sakuno at the party. That's the chance I don't want to take."**_

**XXXXFlashback EndsXXXX**

"You still think Keigo will allow you anywhere near him and Sakuno after what you had almost done at his wedding?" Kazuki reminded Mara.

His words made her face red, her lips thinned and her chin tilted upward in defiance. "I did it for his own good. That woman is not good enough for Keigo."

"So, the fact that she make him happy doesn't mean anything to you?"

"He could be happy too with the girl I had in mind for him."

Her stubbornness wearied him, "Just give it up, Mara. No matter how you protest, he doesn't want you there."

"We'll just see about that." Mara stood up stiffly from her seat and moved to the door.

"For your information, Mara," Kazuki's voice halted her exit, "at Keigo's insistence, your name is now blacklisted from any functions held by Atobe Group and that includes Keigo's birthday party."

Mara flashed her indignant eyes at him before she swept out of the office quickly.

Wearily, Kazuki leaned back into his chair and sighed. He could feel a migraine staring to form in his head. He has to inform the Security to keep an eye on his soon-to-be ex-wife. He knew she might not give up so easily, slipping back into the Atobe family via her son, Keigo. But he also knew his son will keep her away at all cost to safeguard his beloved wife.

His short pondering was interrupted by a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

Kabaji Munihiro, the head of security for the Atobe Group, entered his boss' office and bowed respectfully. He placed a black folder on Kazuki's desk and stepped aside.

"Kabaji-kun, you are just the man I wanted to see. Tell me what you have found out about Takeshi Hoshi (aka Toru Hotaka)."

"There was nothing out of place, sir. He had a few years of experiences working as a bodyguard before he joined our staff. Two of his previous employers gave him excellent references. His personal life is also clean."

"Hmm. What's your personal opinion?"

"There's something off about him."

"I think so too." Kazuki tapped his finger on the black folder, "All these information may not tell us the whole story about Takeshi Hoshi."

"Usu."

"Continue to dig, Kabaji. Get a few of our men to observe him and his movement for a while."

"Usu."

"In the mean time, replace him with one of our trusted men but let us not raise any suspicion that we're scrutinizing him. In the mean time, make him work on the grounds instead and pair him up with another one of our man. Thanks for your hard work."

"Usu."

Once the door shut behind the gentle giant, Kazuki called up a friend for help.

"Good afternoon, Atobe-sama. It's rare for you to call me personally."

"It's good to hear your voice, Ohtori Kyouya-kun. Thanks by the way for the tips about that company in New York. I was able to secure a good deal for it when I was inspecting my offices in the States."

"You're welcome. I also thank you for dealing with Mizuki Shirogawa's attempts to takeover some of our holdings." _[Mizuki Shirogawa is the brother of Atobe Mara!]_

"No sweat there, young man."

"Now that all pleasantries have been said, how may I help you?"

"You are sharp as always, Kyouya-kun. I need some help about a bodyguard working with us."

"Oh?"

"His record shows nothing out of the ordinary but Kabaji and I felt there's more to it. Could you help us?"

"What's his name?"

"Takeshi Hoshi. I'll get Kabaji-kun to email his details to you."

"Okay. I'll consult with the heads of the Haninozuka and the Morinozuka groups. Most people working in the security industry would be trained by them and their associated dojos."

"Thank you, Kyouya-kun. By the way, are you coming for Keigo's birthday bash?"

"Hai. Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi are back for a visit and they'll also be there, representing the Suoh Group."

"That's great. So, are you still pining for that lovely Haruhi girl, Kyouya-kun?"

Icicles almost crossed the phone line when Kyouko coldly reply, "That's none of your business, Atobe-sama. Good day to you, sir."

Kazuki almost grimaced at the abrupt end of call but he grinned knowingly. "Yep, he's still in love with her."

* * *

**SAME TIME – ATOBE KEIGO'S OFFICE**

"Yuushi, have you thoroughly gone over the terms and conditions of the Korea deal?" A huge wad of important-looking paper sat in front of Atobe Keigo.

"I did, Keigo." His brother in law and partner, Oshitari Yuushi sat across from him, "The solicitors from Tsukushi Doumyoji's firm also had gone over them. They were very meticulous and they had confirmed the documents are in good order."

"That's good. An external legal consultant makes us more secure." Keigo picked up his pen to begin signing the documents.

Yuushi laughed, "After that predicament with Otousama's and Mara's agreement, no wonder your trust in our company's solicitors has deteriorated significantly."

"It's not only that. I think we've overpaid them for their lack of wisdom and skills. I much rather hire Doumyoji's firm to handle all our legal matter."

"I agree with you there. However, our solicitors are still under contract."

Keigo looked at Yuushi with a shrewd glint in his eyes, "But they'll be expiring soon, won't they? All we have to do is to wait patiently. Once the solicitors' contracts expire, we won't renew them. After that, we retain Doumyoji's firm as our solicitors."

"I like that idea." With ease, Yuushi began to sign the smaller pile of documents Keigo had already signed. Together they deftly signed the documents in quiet solitude.

"By the way, how's Neechan doing? I haven't seen her since we'd returned from Korea."

"Besides her mood swing and complaining about her swollen feet and belly, she's in excellent health."

"Okay."

"She's been asking me to talk to you about starting your own family soon."

"What? It's still too early for Sakuno and I. We've decided to do it later."

"That's what I told her but you know how she is. I guess she wants to share motherhood experiences with Sakuno."

"She could talk to your Mom."

"She did and she regretted it. Mom has all sorts of ideas about raising a child that really freaks her out."

"But look at how well you and your siblings turned out!"

"We barely survived, I tell you. Anyway, Kana and I hoped to give our kids a normal childhood, not the kinds we were raised in."

"I see. What about Sakuno's Obaasan? She's been a mother and a grandmother. Maybe she could be of help."

"That's a great idea. I'll talk to Kana and see what she thinks before we make any other plans."

"All right."

"How's Sakuno? Kana told me about her bodyguard problem."

"I've asked Kabaji to look into it. Otousan wanted to help too."

"Is the bodyguard still guarding Sakuno-chan?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We can't do anything differently or he might become wary. But we added another guard to dispel Sakuno's insecurities."

"I hope Kabaji-kun is able to find something about him. It could give us the excuse to send him away."

"I hope so too. Ah, that's the last one." Keigo signed the last document with flourish and handed it over to Yuushi who also added the final signature.

A knock on the door interrupted the men.

"Enter."

Kabaji entered and gave them a short bow. He handed over another black folder to his friend and employer. Yuushi smiled and invited the giant to occupy the other armchair in front of Keigo's office desk.

They waited silently while Keigo read through the information Kabaji had gathered on Sakuno's bodyguard.

"Nothing is wrong here." Keigo finally put down the folder.

"Not true." Kabaji uttered softly but the others could still hear it.

"What do you mean, Kabaji?" Yuushi asked curiously.

Kabaji shared with the men about his and Kazuki's inner instinctive mistrust about Takeshi Hoshi and Kazuki's decision to keep the said man under observation.

"Atobe-sama also roped in some help." Kabaji added.

"Help? From who?"

"Ohtori Kyouya-sama, Mitsukuni Haninozuka-sama and Takeshi Morinozuka-sensei."

"Wow! He got out the big guns." Yuushi almost whistled.

"Not just any big guns. These families had trained the police and the armies of Japan for decades."

"Atobe-sama asked me to email Hoshi-sama's details to Ohtori-sama a few minutes ago."

"So that means we have to wait for them to find out more about him." Keigo sighed. He wanted this issue to be solved as soon as possible. Once Sakuno feels secure, he would feel the same too. At least, that Hoshi won't be around Sakuno anymore.

Yuushi's voice broke into his rumination, "In the mean time, you should be worried about your birthday party, Keigo."

"Honda-san is helping Sakuno with the planning. We have picked out our outfits. We've been receiving presents from our local and international partners as well as friends starting two days ago. There's nothing for me to worry about."

"You are so lucky. I heard Sakuno has planned the menu for the party."

"I know, I know. Otousan, Kirimi-obasan and I get to sample them ourselves at home since she needed our opinions. They were all so delicious."

"Kana and I can't wait to try them. Right, Kabaji?" Yuushi said with envy.

"Usu."

* * *

**2 YEARS 5 MONTHS AGO**

**AT THE ATOBE MANSION – KEIGO'S BIRTHDAY PARTY**

"You promised me a big bang, Hotaka-san."

"I did, lady and I'll do it. They are getting suspicious about me already. Tonight will be the last chance for me to carry out those plans."

"I can't get in to see it with my own eyes but I'm sure I'll read all about it in the newspaper."

"You will. Don't forget the other half of my fees. If I don't get them by tomorrow, everyone will know about you and your part in this plan."

"What?"

"I'm not stupid, lady. I know who you are and I can hurt you if you fleeced me of my hard-earned fees."

After a short pause, the female voice on the other line coolly said, "Don't worry, Hotaka-san, you'll get your money as long as I see that woman out of Keigo's life."

A wicked smile adorned the handsome face of Toru Hotaka (aka Takeshi Hoshi), "Sit back and relax, lady. Get ready for some fireworks."

He ended the call just as a firework flared toward the sky and exploded into a colourful array of sparkles. More followed the first one. He turned to the mansion that was filled with family and guests of the Atobes who were there to celebrate Atobe Keigo's 28th birthday.

His face turned serious for a moment. He has grown fond of Atobe Sakuno despite knowing her for a short time. Being an orphan, he had dreamed of having his own family but harsh realities of life drove that dream away. There was something about her gentle demeanour which attracts him to her. His feeling toward her has developed into a brotherly kind of love. He silently cursed himself. If it wasn't for his gambling debts, he might not have accepted this foul job. He might have worked properly as a bodyguard and really protected Sakuno from the machination of evil-minded people like that lady, Atobe Mara.

'_Well, it's too late for regrets now. I just have to do what I have to do and disappear for good.'_ He sighed and walked back toward the ornamented gates where he was assigned for that evening.

"Where have you been, Hoshi-san?" Another guard who was also his partner/babysitter asked guardedly.

"Can't a man take a leak in peace?" Hoshi/Hotaka shrugged his shoulder lazily and took his place in the guard house beside the gates.

* * *

**A FEW HOUR LATER**

Keigo woke up abruptly when his hand encountered an empty space beside him. He sat up sleepily to listen for Sakuno in the bathroom. It was eerily quiet since no one was in there and the lights were off.

'_Where are you, my love?' _He got up and put on his robe over his naked self.

He smiled thinking about the successful party where everyone had truly enjoyed themselves and the sumptuous buffet prepared by Sakuno and his kitchen staff. A Dee-jay was hired to play all his favourite music. Some explosive experts had created a magnificent display of fireworks. A team of clowns and magicians had kept the younger crowd happily entertained. Everyone had taken part in a lucky draw and almost everyone had won a prize. Mitsukuni Haninozuka-san, an ardent sweet lover, had eagerly inquired after the recipe for the delicious mini cream puffs his wife had made. All in all, he was happy to see many of his close friends and business associates and their families there as well as his family. He was also thankful his mother didn't gate-crash the party. Maybe she did try to get in but the guards at the gate had been ordered to bar her from the party.

Finally the evening ended on a good note. To him it was an extremely good note because he had found his lovely Sakuno greeted him in the bedroom draped in a red silky lingerie that nearly drove him mad. After making love twice, they had fallen asleep in each other's arm.

Once his feet found his slippers, he left the room to search carefully along the hallway. _'Surely Sakuno won't be loitering around the house even if she couldn't sleep.'_

Sakuno had told him how she would wander along the hallways when she couldn't sleep at all. It was because she missed him so much when he was in Korea.

A soft moan came from a nearby room and he went to investigate. As far as he knew, no one was using this guest bedroom. So who might be in there? He softly opened the door to find the room in darkness. His hand went and found the light switch. When the room became visible, a heart-wrenching sight on the bed greeted his disbelieving eyes.

Sakuno was lying on her side in bed with the sheet tucked under her arm, revealing her bare shoulders. Her red lingerie and robe were tossed on the floor near the bed. A man was spooned behind her. It was Takeshi Hoshi.

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"** Keigo's raging voice boomed, waking up everyone including Sakuno and Hoshi.

* * *

**10 MINUTES AGO**

Sakuno walked quietly along the hallways with a soft hum in her throat. Happiness kept her from sleeping so she opted to wander off. She was so pleased that Keigo's birthday party had turned out so well. She must remember to reward Honda-san and the staff for their hard work. Her cheeks blushed when she remembered the praises heaped upon her by her husband and his family. Now, Kazuki wanted her to plan for his next birthday party. While they were seeing the guests off, she left Keigo's side to prepare for her birthday present for him. His jaw-dropped expression in seeing her in her specially ordered Hitachiin lingerie was totally worth the embarrassing excursion to the Hitachiin fashion boutique. What happened next was magical.

Sakuno was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the silent footsteps crept up behind her. A cloth filled with chloroform rendered her unconscious immediately. Her body was swept up and taken to an empty guest bedroom. After a few minutes of creating the right environment, the perpetrator stripped off his clothes and slide behind Sakuno. They were separated by another sheet underneath the main sheet. He trailed a finger along her cheek with deep remorse and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sakuno-san for what I'm about to do."

He waited until he heard footsteps along the hallway and let out a moan. He laid back and wrapped an arm around Sakuno, pretending to sleep. She shifted a bit and softly whispered, "Keigo."

Before long, the bedroom door opened and lights flooded the room

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"**

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**THANKS for READING! **_

_**Please REVIEW To Encourage Me To Write More!**_


	19. Chapter 17 Edited

_Author's Note: I'm happy to receive even the small amount of reviews. So please tell me what you think after reading this story. If you have some ideas to share, please email me. Enjoy this short chapter. I'll post the next one in Jan 2011. So, __**BLESSED CHRISTMAS**__ AND __**A BLESSED NEW YEAR**__ to all my fans and supporters. R&R! _

_Disclaimer: Nothing in POT, Ouran High School Host Club or Hana Yori Dango belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story._

"xxxxx" Conversation

'xxxxx' Thoughts

xxxxxxx Flashback

: xxxxxxx : Text Message

Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love?

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 16**_

_Sakuno was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the silent footsteps crept up behind her. A cloth filled with chloroform rendered her unconscious immediately. Her body was swept up and taken to an empty guest bedroom. After a few minutes of creating the right environment, the perpetrator stripped off his clothes and slide behind Sakuno. They were separated by another sheet underneath the main sheet. He trailed a finger along her cheek with deep remorse and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sakuno-san for what I'm about to do."_

_He waited until he heard footsteps along the hallway and let out a moan. He laid back and wrapped an arm around Sakuno, pretending to sleep. She shifted a bit and softly whispered, "Keigo."_

_Before long, the bedroom door opened and lights flooded the room._

_**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 17**

**2 YEARS 4 MONTHS AGO**

**AT RYUZAKI SUMIRE'S HOUSE**

"How's Sakuno doing, Sumire-san?" Atobe Kazuki asked when the elderly retired teacher walked into her living room with a tray of tea cups with steaming hot green tea.

Ryuzaki Sumire sighed when she placed a cup of tea in front of her guest, "She has been hiding in her room since her return to the house. She hardly eats or sleeps. I tried to get her to take an interest in things but she stubbornly refused. Sakuno just sits in front of her window and stared outside for hours."

"Sakuno is not in the wrong so she doesn't have to feel guilty about anything."

Sumire's eyes hardened, "But Keigo thinks differently so, doesn't he?"

Kazuki winced with discomfort, "I have tried to get him to see reasons but that vile man Takeshi Hoshi has spinned us a sob story about his and Sakuno's forbidden love that Keigo was ….umm…blinded."

"He's a stupid moron if he couldn't see how Sakuno truly loves him and only has eyes for him."

"My friends in the security industry are now looking deeper into Takeshi Hoshi's background. My gut instinct tells me he's more than he claims to be."

"I hope for Sakuno's sake you'll find out soon. I might have to find Keigo myself and give him a good beating." Kazuki almost gulped to see the fiery ire in Sumire's eyes.

* * *

**MEANWHILE – SAKUNO'S OLD ROOM**

"Sakuno, you still haven't touched your lunch." Ayano Kirimi gently reminded the young woman staring out the wide windows. Sakuno stayed silent.

Kirimi ached to see how much Sakuno has changed. Sakuno's auburn hair became lacklustre and unkempt and her face has thinned. Dark shadows around her eyes testified her lack of sleep.

"Sakuno…"

"Ayano-san, how….how's Keigo?" Sakuno finally whispered without looking at her.

"He's not doing well. Kazuki said he has been spending a lot of time at the office. He too hardly eats or sleeps." Kirimi answered as she observed Sakuno from the bed where she was sitting.

"I see. And what happened to that man?"

"He's being held for questioning by the Ootori private police force."

"I see."

"Kazuki believed you have been set up by that horrid man. Your Otousan believed in your innocence and so do we."

"We?"

"Kana, Yuushi, Kabaji and I; and even the staff at the mansion."

"But not Keigo, right?" Sakuno turned her pain-filled eyes toward Kirimi.

"He will soon, Sakuno." Kirimi went over to Sakuno and stood behind Sakuno's chair to wrap her arms around Sakuno's shoulders, "He will, Sakuno."

Sakuno shook her head with tears slowly running down her cheeks, "I don't think he ever will. That night, he looked so…so angry and…." But she ended into quiet sobs.

"Shh! Shh! everything is going to be all right. Kazuki and I have faith Keigo will see the truth soon." Kirimi tightened her arms.

"It's…(Sob!)...too painful…(Sob!)…too…(Sob!)…much…(Sob!)…to bear!"

"We are here for you, Sakuno. You are not alone."

Both ladies didn't hear the door open neither did they see a stern-face Kazuki recording that painful moment with his mobile phone. He intended to show this to his stubborn wayward son. After awhile, he stopped the recording to head downstairs again, so he didn't hear the next part of their conversation.

"Do you want to go away, Sakuno?" Kirimi asked later. Sakuno had finally quietened, so Kirimi gave her a wet towel to wipe her face.

"What?"

"Nee-chan and Ni-san heard what happened. They said you are welcome to use their holiday home in Okinawa."

"But why? I…"

"Sakuno, you have been unjustly accused of having an affair and Keigo's treatment traumatised you. Nee-chan felt it will be recuperative for you to get away from Tokyo. Why don't you re-energize your mind and body in Okinawa before coming back here to fight for your husband and marriage?"

Sakuno considered it for a moment. It was too much to stay here and agonized over what had happened and what Keigo is going to do her and their marriage. There's no dispute that she loves him but that awful night has caused her to doubt Keigo's love for her.

"Hai, I'll go to Okinawa."

* * *

**OOTORI PRIVATE POLICE HEAD OFFICE**

Toru Hotaka (aka Takeshi Hoshi) wished for the millionth time that he had never met Atobe Mara. He thought the job was straight forward and simple. But now the head of Atobe Group had brought in the big guns in the security industry namely the Ootoris, the Morinozukas and the Haninozukas.

Now he's in a window-less room somewhere in the Ootori Head Office. He sat in a hard wooden chair facing a long table where 3 prominent figures were seated. He could feel their eyes scrutinizing him.

"We hope you will cooperate, Toru-san," Ootori Kyouya, the current head of the Ootori Consortium gave him a cool calculative smile, "We've found out that you have a lucrative career as a grifter, preying on young women."

The other 2 figures almost growled with displeasure.

"You also have a massive gambling debt but it was half settled sometime ago. Furthermore, those so-called employers who gave you glowing references confessed they were blackmailed by you. They as well as Atobe Kazuki have made police reports about you so you are in lots of trouble. "

Toru started to shake in fear.

"You have brought dishonour to your dojo, Toru-san." The second figure, Mitsukuni Haninozuka said with a fierce frown. He has a soft spot for Atobe Sakuno since she had given him the recipe for those delicious cream puffs he had tasted at Keigo's birthday party.

"Hai, sensei."

"You must repent and compensate your victims." The third figure, Takashi Morinozuka commanded with his arms crossed in front.

Toru swallowed his fear, "Hai, sensei!"

"Toru-san," Kyouya went in for the kill, "now tell us who has been supplying you with the money as well as access to the Atobe Group and Atobe Mansion and maybe we can help you make those gambling debts and troubles disappear."

Toru nodded. The guilt over what he has done to Sakuno-san has eaten him since that night. Perhaps he could atone for his actions by cooperating. He had never liked Atobe Mara anyway.

**

* * *

**

AT ATOBE GROUP HEADQUARTERS

A few days later, Atobe Kazuki walked unannounced into his son's office and threw a thick folder right in front of him on top of the documents he was reading.

"What is this, Otou-sama?" Keigo looked at the folder warily.

"Read it."

"But.."

"I said **READ IT!**" Keigo almost jumped when his father's voice boomed within his office.

Kazuki sat down in front of his son and waited. He could see how his son's shrunken pale face turned paler and his hands holding the folder shook.

Putting down the folder, Keigo turned his dark eyes filled with pain and remorse to his father, "Is this true? She did all that just to spite you and I."

"Mara was just…"

"SHE'S UNBELIEVEABLE!" Keigo jumped up in fury and walked agitatedly around his office, "WHY THAT CONNIVING B**CH!"

Despite what Mara had done, Kazuki had expected his son to never speak ill of his mother. But for once, he silently agreed.

"Can you believe it?" Keigo walked back to his table, "She called me almost every day asking about my well-being when all these time she's the one behind it."

"She called you?"

"I wasn't in my right mind then." Keigo wearily sat down again, "She said she read in the papers about what had happened and wanted to comfort me."

"Papers? What papers? Ootori Kyouya and Kabaji made sure the story was never published."

Both men stared at each other for a moment before they broke off and swear.

"She's the culprit then." Keigo gritted his teeth with anger.

"What about Sakuno?"

His father's question deflated his anger immediately. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as painful agony filled his heart. In his mind he could see Sakuno's reddened eyes and disbelieving tearful face as he requested her to remove herself from his presence. His ears could still hear her wailing voice calling his name as he walked away from her that night.

"I need to apologise to her, Otou-sama. For the first time since we've met, I have doubted her love for me."

"I want you to see something." Kazuki handed his mobile to Keigo. He showed him the video recording he had taken when he and Kirimi visited the Ryuzakis. Keigo was in tears when he saw Sakuno looking like a zombie and sobbing in Kirimi's arms.

"I have to go to her."

"You should shower, shave and change first, son. You are not exactly presentable at the moment."

"Hai, Otou-sama."

* * *

**AT TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

"Is this a good idea, Kirimi-san?" Ryuzaki Sumire asked quietly as she watched her grand-daughter disappeared into the departure hall with the Hanazawas.

"I'm not sure but I hope this trip will give her some breathing space. Keigo would have known the truth by now. I want to make Keigo stewed for a while or he won't appreciate Sakuno more in the future."

"I guess you're right."

"Don't worry, Sumire-san. My sister and brother-in-law will take good care of her."

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER – RYUZAKI'S HOUSE**

Ryuzaki Sumire sipped her cup of tea as she observed the squirming figure of her grand-son-in-law. A large bouquet of flowers laid next to the young man dressed in a nice clean pressed suit.

"She went off on a holiday. That's all I have to tell you." Sumire stated firmly. But she was filled with hidden glee to see Atobe Keigo flustered at the news that his wife was off somewhere.

"I have to apologize to her for what I've done, Obasan. So can you tell me at least a contact number?" Keigo asked desperately.

"Iie. It's better for her to take some time to think about you and your marriage. All I can say is she's safe."

"But.."

"Keigo, you doubted her love for you and didn't believe in her innocence. You have a long way to go to atone for your actions."

"Hai, Obasan."

"I'll tell her you came by. I'll even put those flowers into her room. Until then, you just have to wait for her return. Good day, Keigo." Without another word, Sumire led the dispirited Keigo to the door to see him out.

It wasn't that long after she saw Keigo off that her phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Ryuzaki-san! This is Hanazawa Shiori, Kirimi's sister."

"Hai?"

"Sorry but I have bad news."

Sumire's heart nearly stopped.

"Sakuno's missing, Ryuzaki-san!"

_**EEEEEEEEEE To Be Continued EEEEEEEEEE**_


	20. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Here's a short early Christmas/New Year present to all my fans and supporters. __**BLESSED CHRISTMAS**__ AND __**A BLESSED NEW YEAR**__ everyone. Many thanks to my reviewers! See you in 2011!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing in POT, Ouran High School Host Club or Hana Yori Dango belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story._

"xxxxx" Conversation

'xxxxx' Thoughts

xxxxxxx Flashback

: xxxxxxx : Text Message

Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love?

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 17**_

"_I'll tell her you came by. I'll even put those flowers into her room. Until then, you just have to wait for her return. Good day, Keigo." Without another word, Sumire led the dispirited Keigo to the door to see him out._

_It wasn't that long after she saw Keigo off that her phone rang._

"_Moshi, moshi!"_

"_Ryuzaki-san! This is Hanazawa Yuki, Kirimi's sister."_

"_Hai?"_

"_Sorry but I have bad news."_

_Sumire's heart nearly stopped._

"_Sakuno's missing, Ryuzaki-san!"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18**

**10 MONTHS AGO**

**AT ATOBE MANSION**

Ryuzaki Sumire slowly ambled along the pathway that weaved around the huge gardens surrounding Atobe Mansion. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon. She stopped to briefly admire the blooming roses near the gazebo.

In the gazebo, Ohtori Kana and Yuushi were occupied with their growing toddler, Yudai while Ayano Kirimi was watching over them with amusement. Not far from the gazebo, Atobe Kazuki was standing talking to his son, Keigo. The whole family has just finished their dinner and decided to stay in the garden to enjoy the lovely evening.

Sumire turned her face to the sky and pray softly, "O Lord, wherever Sakuno is, please watch over her."

There had been no news of Sakuno since she had gone missing one and half years ago in Okinawa. The second day after their arrival, the Hanazawas had left Sakuno at their mansion with a small number of staff to attend a dinner function at a neighbouring estate. When they had returned, the staff was frantically searching for their master's guest. It seemed Sakuno had gone off for a stroll at the beach after she had eaten a light dinner.

A month after Sakuno's disappearance, Kazuki insisted she moved into Atobe Mansion so that she would be taken care of. Secretly, Sumire was grateful for his offer because Sakuno's disappearance had taken a toll on her physically and emotionally.

She remembered how the whole family was in an uproar and had called in favours from every ally they had to help find Sakuno. Despite all the help they have received, there was no news and no body. The Hanazawas were quite distraught because Sakuno was their guest in Okinawa at that time. However, Sumire didn't blame them.

Her eyes turned to her grandson-in-law with sympathy. Keigo has changed a lot since that terrible day. He didn't take Sakuno's disappearance very well in the beginning. In fact, he had even interrogated his own mother but the Ootori private police found she wasn't involved with Sakuno's disappearance. For a few months, Keigo had drank heavily to forget his pain but his father, Yuushi and Kabaji had made sure he sobered up and received some counselling for his drinking and over Sakuno's disappearance. His whole family including herself watched over him closely when his psychiatrist advised them about his suicidal thoughts.

Everyone looked up when they heard running feet. Some staffs came running around the corner toward the group with bright smiles on their faces. Even the normally expressionless Honda-san, the butler was wearing a big grin.

"Atobe-sama, Keigo-sama," the butler approached his masters quickly; "Kabaji-san has found Sakuno-sama!"

"…." Sumire, Kirimi, Kana and Yushi gasped at Honda-san. Keigo stiffened next to his father's still figure as the silence stretched.

"Sakuno is here?" Keigo whispered in disbelief. His heart started to beat faster with hope. Everybody's faces started to light up.

"Kabaji-san brought her back together with the couple who had found and saved her."

"Where's she?"

"They're in the study, Keigo-sama."

Everyone almost ran toward the study. Keigo was the first to step into the study. He saw an elderly couple who stood up at his entrance and immediately his eyes was caught by a familiar young woman with auburn hair. The others soon arrived at the study and they smiled with relief to see Atobe Sakuno standing next to an armchair.

A teary-eyed Sumire walked over to hug her granddaughter, "Sakuno, my child, I thought my old eyes would never see you again."

Keigo kept a grip on himself and allowed Sumire to greet Sakuno first. He wasn't sure if Sakuno would receive him because he still hasn't apologized for his doubt in her love and faithfulness those many months ago.

Sensing the tension in Sakuno's body, Sumire pulled away to gaze into her granddaughter's eyes. But Sakuno's chocolate eyes looked back at her without any recognition.

"Sumimasen but who are you?" Sakuno tilted her head inquisitively causing shock to spread around the room.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: WHAT HAPPENED 18 MONTHS AGO?**

Keiji Washi and and his wife Leiko had lived in Kutaka Island near Okinawa for many years and thought they had seen everything. That evening, when they first saw a single boat drifting off-shore near their remote beach, they thought nothing of it until Washi saw the still figure of a young woman with a dried bloody gash on her forehead lying still inside the boat.

They carried her into their house and Leiko attended to her. She gave her a wash and treated her wound with what she could find in their aged first aid kit. Next, she changed the woman's clothes into one of her own.

"Is she alright?" Washi looked up from his cup of tea when Leiko finally walked slowly into their small kitchen.

"I don't know. We have to wait until she wakes up." Leiko sat across her husband at their small table.

"I wonder where she's from. There wasn't any name on the boat itself and she doesn't have any identity card on her."

"We'll find out more when she wakes up, dear."

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

"We'll have to take her to see Tsuki-sensei." Leiko said demurely referring to the only doctor in Tokuha Village. In fact he's the only doctor on the island itself since the island was too small to have 2 doctors.

"Ano, anyone there?" A soft feminine voice called out to them.

The elderly couple went into the small bedroom next to theirs to find the young woman sitting up on the futon with a confused look.

"How are you feeling, Miss?" Leiko inquired gently.

"I'm fine I think." The young woman gingerly touched the gauze pad on her forehead. Washi and Leiko didn't miss her disoriented expression.

"What's your name, Miss?" Washi asked.

"My name? I think my name is….ummm." Her frown deepened until she turned her helpless teary eyes to them, "Sumimasen, I…I don't remember."

Leiko nodded with a gentle smile and patted her tightly gripped hands, "Don't worry. I'm sure it will come back soon to you. Perhaps you need to rest more."

"Ha..Hai! Ano, may I know your names?"

"I'm Leiko and this is my husband Keiji Washi."

"Dozo yoroshiku. Thanks you for saving me, Keiji-san, Leiko-san." The young woman bowed from her seated position.

"While you're staying here, perhaps we should give you a temporary name."

"You're right, Leiko. We could hardly call her Miss all the time."

"Mmm…thank you for your kind thought." The young woman bowed again.

"How about Inari?" Leiko suggested.

"Inari means Shrimp. So since you came to us from the sea, that name suits you."

"In that case, please call me Inari." Inari (aka Atobe Sakuno) said with a hesitant smile.

"Well, get some rest now, Inari."

"What if I could never ever remember?" Inari asked with sudden fear.

"We live some distance from the nearest village, Tokuha. Only once or twice a week we would journey to the village to sell Washi's fishes and my seashells craft works. If there're no changes, we'll take you to see Tsuki-sensei.

"Thank you, Leiko-san, Keiji-san."

"Get some rest." The elderly couple left Inari and went to their own room.

Inari (aka Atobe Sakuno) spent a few days with the Keiji couple and had tried to repay their kindness by cooking and cleaning for them. At first they were reluctant to accept Inari's help but she insisted. Without any sign of returning memories, they finally set off for Tokuha Village.

"It's definitely amnesia." The young Doctor Tsuki finally gave his diagnosis.

"Is there a cure for it, Tsuki-sensei?" Inari asked.

"There's a drug called Amytal but it's not 100 percent effective. We could try hypnosis but I'm not skilful in it. You should see a specialist who could minister hypnosis in the next town or city to help you recall some memories.

"What is your recommendation, Tsuki-sensei?" Leiko asked.

"Give Inari-san some time. Her memories should come back soon. Since there's no evidence of severe head trauma, there's a good chance for her recovery."

"Thank you Tsuki-sensei." The elderly couple and Inari thanked the doctor and walked out of the clinic.

Next, the Keiji couple and Inari went to the small police station in town to get help. After they had filled the relevant forms, they made their way back to the Keiji's home.

Unfortunately for Inari (aka Atobe Sakuno), the policeman in charge wrongly wrote her description as a black haired woman and sent the report without a proper photo to the main office in Okinawa. When the Ootori private police and the detectives hired by the Atobes came across the report, it was negligently cast aside as irrelevant to the case of the missing Atobe Sakuno.

After many weeks without any news, Inari had no choice but to seek professional treatment. The Keiji couple were very helpful and with the recommendation of Dr. Tsuki, they found a specialist on the main island in the nearest city, Nanjo.

Dr. Hajima who is a psychiatrist and a friend of Dr. Tsuki, tried hypnosis but Inari couldn't recall anything. He later prescribed Amytal but he couldn't guarantee its effectiveness. Inari and the Keijis thanked him and left. Dr. Hajima was filling his report on Inari when something caused him to pause and think, _'She really looks familiar. Hmmm where have I seen her before?'_

Meanwhile, the news broadcast to give an update on the missing Atobe Sakuno was on the TV behind the doctor who wasn't paying it any attention. Furthermore, the TV was muted.

After a week, Inari found the medication didn't help her recovery.

"What am I going to do?" Inari sobbed on Leiko's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Inari." Leiko patted her back, "you always have a place with us."

"Yes, that's true. Try not to push yourself so much. Your memories will surely return one day."

"But I might have a family somewhere."

"I'm sure they are looking for you. Keep your hopes up, my dear."

"Just be thankful you are still alive to see them one day.

"WASHI?" Leiko hissed at her husband for his insensitive remark.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Washi was abashed.

"Thank you for your kind attempt to cheer me up. I'll stay strong and positive. In my heart, I believe my memories will come back again."

And so, the Keijis lived happily with Inari whom they treated like the daughter they had never had. Inari sometimes had dreams about people and places that were familiar to her. There was a man who stood out in her dreams. She was attracted to his silver tinted hair, dark magnetic eyes and even the little mole under his eye. Some nights, she would sigh over the dreams she had of her dreamy stranger.

About 18 months after Inari was found, an elderly policeman was transferred to the little island of Kutaka. Shira-san was tired of city life in Okinawa and had accepted the transfer to Kutaka with excitement. But the greatest excitement of his life was to discover the missing Atobe Sakuno living in Kutaka during one of his friendly neighbourhood visitation. He immediately contacted his former superior in Okinawa who contacted the Chief of Police in Tokyo who contacted Ootori Kyouya who contacted Kabaji Munehiro.

It wasn't long before the Keijis and Atobe Sakuno were flown to Tokyo and driven to the Atobe Mansion.

* * *

Keiji Washi and Leiko were quite happy to share with these people who love Sakuno/Inari their story about how they found her. Seeing the love and adoration in their faces for Sakuno/Inari, they realised they didn't have to worry about her well-being anymore.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my grand-daughter. I am in your debt." Sumire bowed again.

"It was our pleasure, Ryuzaki-san. We are happy she's with her family again." Leiko returned her bow.

"We have a reward for you, Keiji-san." Kazuki said as he gladly took out his checkbook from his briefcase.

"Iie." Washi shook his head, "No reward is necessary. We were glad to help the young lady."

"But you have spent a lot on my daughter-in-law and you deserved…" The Keijis gasped when another woman slapped the back of Atobe Kazuki's head.

"Kazuki, stop it. Don't hurt their pride." Kirimi gave the Keijis an apologetic smile.

"Sumimasen. It's just that we are eternally grateful for all you have done." A chastised Kazuki explained.

"We understand. Having her with us for the last 18 months has been a source of joy itself."

Kazuki, Kirimi, Sumire and the Keijis turned to look over to another group of young people and a toddler.

_**EEEEEEEEEE To Be Continued SO **__**Stay tuned in 2011 EEEEEEEEEE**_


	21. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: __**Here's a new chapter for the new 2011**__. Happy Chinese New Year to all readers celebrating the new Rabbit Year! Many thanks to those who had R&R! Remember to R&R after reading this one! Sorry if it seemed chaotic._

_Disclaimer: Nothing in POT, Ouran High School Host Club or Hana Yori Dango belongs to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story._

"xxxxx" Conversation

'xxxxx' Thoughts

xxxxxxx Flashback

: xxxxxxx : Text Message

Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love?

_**Previously in Chapter 18**_

"_Thank you so much for taking care of my grand-daughter. I am in your debt." Sumire bowed again._

"_It was our pleasure, Ryuzaki-san. We are happy she's with her family again." Leiko returned her bow._

"_We have a reward for you, Keiji-san." Kazuki said as he gladly took out his checkbook from his briefcase._

"_Iie." Washi shook his head, "No reward is necessary. We were glad to help the young lady."_

"_But you have spent a lot on my daughter-in-law and you deserved…" The Keijis gasped when another woman slapped the back of Atobe Kazuki's head._

"_Kazuki, stop it. Don't hurt their pride." Kirimi gave the Keijis an apologetic smile._

"_Sumimasen. It's just that we are eternally grateful for all you have done." A chastised Kazuki explained._

"_We understand. Having her with us for the last 18 months has been a source of joy itself."_

_Kazuki, Kirimi, Sumire and the Keijis turned to look over to another group of young people and a toddler._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**10 MONTHS AGO**

**AT ATOBE MANSION**

"Oh you really can't remember anything, Sakuno-chan?" Kana Oshitari tearfully asked while her husband held their sleeping son in one hand and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Inari/Atobe Sakuno squirmed a little in her seat and nodded silently. The revelation of how these people are related to her had left her reeling with questions. What had happened to her? How did she end up in a boat with a head injury? Lastly, what is she going to do with a silent husband who's a stranger now?

Sakuno glanced over the still tall dark figure seated in an armchair on her left to find his dark eyes pinned on her. Unexplained emotions swirling in his eyes made her want to cry. She was startled when he leaned forward and gave her a tentative smile that sent her heart fluttering.

"Ore-sama is happy to see you are well, Sakuno."

"Ore-sama?" Sakuno's confusion amused Kana and Yuushi who were watching over them.

Atobe Keigo flushed and corrected himself, "Sorry, what I meant was I'm happy that you are well."

"Thank you, mmmm Atobe-san." Sakuno was unsure how to address her newly discovered husband.

"You used to call me Keigo, Sakuno."

"I…I'll try to remember that, Ke…Keigo." Sakuno's cheeks heated but she swallowed and gathered her courage to ask him some questions, "Ano, may I ask you something…about us and our marriage?"

"Anything, my love!" The unexpected endearment from Keigo's lips made their eyes connect and held. Sakuno felt like they were lost in their own little world.

Kana and Yuushi exchanged knowing looks, got up from their sofa and excused themselves, "Please excuse us while we put little Yudai to bed."

The staring couple were unaware of the other couple's departure and in a blink of an eye, Sakuno found Keigo sitting next to her.

"You have questions, Sakuno?" His prompting and close proximity made her shivered.

"Ha…Hai, ano, could you please tell me about me, my life, our …mm…courtship and marriage?"

"I'll try but I warn you that not everything is smooth sailing."

"Okay."

"You are Ryuzaki Sakuno and Sumire-san is your paternal grandmother. Your parents…" Keigo fixed his eyes on Sakuno's face and gauged her feelings as he poured out anything he could think of to share with his wife.

An hour and a half later, Kazuki, Kirimi, Washi and Leiko walked over to find a sobbing Sakuno being held in Keigo's strong arms.

Kazuki turned to the others to say, "Let's leave them alone for the moment."

Once they left the room, her turned to the Keijis, "Washi-san, Leiko-san, we've prepared a room for you. We hope you'll stay for a few days. It will be our honour to have you as our esteemed guests."

"But.."

"We want to thank you properly and to get to know you as well. I'm sure Sakuno-chan would be happy to have you near."

The Keijis looked at one another and agreed. They too wanted to know this unusual rich family who wasn't pretentious or snobbish.

Back in the study, Keigo stroke Sakuno's back as her sobbing lessened and finally stopped. Sakuno steadied her breathing and enjoyed listening the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"I wish I could remember that night."

"Me, too. If someone had hurt you, I want them to pay."

"I want to remember about us too."

"One day, my love, you will. Then I could properly apologize to you for my abominable behaviour and distrust in you. I want to hold you and never let you go."

Sakuno pulled away and Keigo reluctantly let her go. She looked up into his gaunt lean face and palmed one of his cheeks with a hand, "If I don't remember for the rest of my life?"

Keigo smiled and placed a kiss into her palm, holding it there with a free hand, "Then I'll spend the rest of my life wooing you and loving you, my love."

Sakuno nodded with sudden shyness, "I dreamed about you when I was in Kutaka."

"Really?" Hope filled Keigo's eyes and heart, "Tell me about it."

"There's isn't much. I saw parts of this house and another smaller one. I also see faces of our family. Ano…your face appeared most frequently. Maybe that's why I'm so accepting of you and your family."

"They are your family too, my love," Keigo cuddled her close to him, "I still love you even without those memories. We'll make new ones."

Sakuno turned her head toward him and smiled gently, "Honto?"

Keigo answered with a gentle passionate kiss that made her curled her toes. After he had released her delicious lips, he caught his breathe and stood up to pull her from the sofa.

"It's getting late my love. Let's go to bed." Keigo smirked when Sakuno's cheeks flushed red.

"Demo…"

Keigo led her upstairs with an arm around her shoulder, "We won't be sharing a bed for the moment, Sakuno. I can tell you aren't ready for the intimacy side of our marriage and I love you too much to push you."

"Thank you, Keigo."

They stopped in front of a bedroom door and Keigo opened it to reveal an opulent room that made Sakuno gasped in awe. "This is our bedroom but you'll be its only occupant for awhile."

Keigo was glad to see Sakuno exploring the room with excitement just as she had done when they first got married. His heart was almost bursting to go to her and sweep her into passion-filled hours in bed but he knew he had to be patient with her.

"Where are you going to sleep, Keigo?"

"Across from you, my love," Keigo smiled, leaned down to kiss her lips and left her standing alone in their bedroom.

Sakuno dreamily touched her lips and turned to take in the room. She had seen this room before in her dreams. Her eyes strayed to the huge bed and the large walk-in wardrobe and her cheeks bloomed again as her mind recalled the erotic dreams she had with Keigo, the husband she had forgotten.

Keigo walked into the guest bedroom across from his and Sakuno's bedroom and plopped himself down on the bed wearily. Her disappearance had taken a toll on him physically, mentally and emotionally and finally he's feeling the effect. Before Sakuno re-appeared, he was too numbed to notice anything.

"Thank you God for keeping her safe until she's back at my side. I promise I'll never take her for granted nor hurt her again. Dear God, I beg you…please keep us safe from those who seek to separate us!" Keigo slipped into a deep restful sleep for the first time since Sakuno's disappearance.

**

* * *

**

9 MONTHS AGO

**AT ATOBE MANSION**

Atobe Kazuki and Ayano Kirimi grimaced when Honda-san, the butler announced the visit of the last person anyone wanted to meet.

"Atobe Mara is here, Atobe-sama."

"She's not welcomed here, Honda-san."

"I know sir but she insisted. She said she desires to speak to Keigo-sama."

Both shared troubled looks before Kazuki directed Honda-san to place his estranged wife into another sitting room.

"Honda-san, please send someone to get Keigo, Sakuno and the Oshitaris from the rose garden."

"Hai."

"Also, alert Kabaji-kun and the guards for possible altercation."

"Hai." Honda-san bowed deeply and left.

Kirimi tightened her grip on Kazuki's arm, "She's here to cause trouble isn't she?"

Kazuki grinned, "I hope so. That way we could get rid of her for good. She's just a step away from being officially disowned by Kana and Keigo."

"Kazuki! She's still their mother."

"Kana and Keigo are adults now. They can decide on how to handle their relationship with their mother." Kazuki patted her hands in comfort.

The door to the main sitting room burst open to reveal a livid Keigo, an apprehensive Sakuno, a worried Kana, a stern-faced Yuushi and an alert Oshitari Yudai held by a concerned Sumire. They were playing with Yudai in one of the large garden after tea time when they were summoned by one of the servants.

"What is she doing here?"

"Mara told Honda that she's here to see you, my son."

"I have no desire to see her."

Sumire watched the heated exchange between the father and son before interrupting, "Someone has to deal with her soon or she'll be coming here looking for you, Keigo-kun."

"That's right." Kirimi agreed with a grim nod, "Why don't the women stay here and you men go and beard the tiger?"

"Beard the tiger, huh?" Kazuki, Keigo and Yuushi exchanged dark looks and immediately left the room.

"Will they be alright?" Sakuno asked with her eyes trained on Keigo's departing figure.

"Daijobu." Kana patted her back.

Sakuno nodded absent-mindedly and turned her attention to her family. The past month had been spent getting re-acquainted with her family together with the Keijis. Sakuno truly missed Keiji Washi and Leiko who had stayed for 2 weeks to make sure Sakuno get settled in. Before taking their leave, they had promised to visit the Atobes again.

Her face flushed more when she remembered the wooing and dining her husband had lavished upon her for the past 4 weeks. She felt like falling in love with Keigo all over again. Not that she could recalled their earlier courtship yet. Despite the specialists brought in to examine her and the countless tests done, her memories were still locked away somewhere within her brain. Sakuno wondered when she'll recover her memories. With growing restlessness, she decided to go out for a stroll in the gardens surrounding the mansion.

"Be careful, Sakuno." Sumire reminded her grand-daughter gently who replied with a nod and a smile before exiting through the French windows. The other ladies turned their attention back to little Oshitari Yudai who was entertaining them with cute smiles and gibberish sounds.

**

* * *

**

ATOBE MANSION – ANOTHER SITTING ROOM

"What can I do for you, Oka-sama?"

Atobe Mara frowned with displeasure to find her soon-to-be ex-husband and her son-in-law following Keigo into the room.

"I'm here to inquire about your well-being, Keigo. You looked ill at the last press conference." Mara explained haughtily. The three men exchanged disbelieving looks and turned their attention back to her.

"Let's not make anymore small talk. Tell us exactly why you're here, Oka-sama."

Mara squared her shoulders and looked straight into her son's eyes, "I'm here to seek reconciliation with my children."

Her declaration took the men by surprise.

"Why?" Kazuki finally voiced out.

Mara glanced at Kazuki condescendingly, "Despite our separation, I'm still the mother of your children and I hope to be part of their lives."

No one re-acted and Mara turned to Yuushi with a fond smile, "You and Kana have given me a grandchild and I want to experience the joy of spoiling him."

Everyone continued to stay silent and Mara turned her gaze upon her son, "I hope we can forget the past and rebuild our ties as mother and son."

"What about Sakuno? If you can't accept her, Oka-sama, then that's impossible." Keigo warned her with a stern look.

Mara sighed heavily and nodded her head, "You are right, Keigo. She is your chosen bride." Her unusual acceptance of Sakuno made the men uneasy.

"We know you well, Mara. You gave in too easily. What's the catch?" Kazuki asked with morbid suspicion.

No one noticed the tightening of her hands on her lap as she said with a mask of serenity "There isn't any catch, Kazuki. I realized the errors of my ways and wishes to spend the rest of my days enjoying my children and grandchildren."

Kazuki, Keigo and Yuushi exchanged glances and after some silent communication, Keigo said in a softer tone, "I'll consider it, Oka-sama."

Mara sat stiffly when Keigo gave her a brief kiss on her forehead and left the room. Yuushi nodded at her direction with a grim smile, "Kana and I will call you later to invite you to our place. We would be glad to introduce my son, Yudai to you." After that, he too departed from the room.

Kazuki stared hard at Mara making her say nervously, "I am sincere, Kazuki."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that your family had turned their backs on you." Kazuki shot her a lazy knowing smile, causing Mara to squirm in her seat.

Mara's jaw clenched, "How…how did you find out?"

"I had my sources just as you had yours, Mara."

"It's only my brother, Kazuki. My mother is still talking to me. But I am really sincere about this reconciliation."

"I hope so. May God help you if you messed up the children's lives again."

"What?" Mara shrunk back to see a grim-faced Kazuki approaching her with blazing fire in his eyes.

"I was just giving you a friendly warning, that's all." Kazuki leaned over to look deeply into Mara's widened eyes, "If you hurt the children again in any way, I will use all my artilleries to bring you down."

Mara nervously laughed, "I'm not so foolish, Kazuki."

Kazuki stepped away and bellowed, "HONDA-SAN!"

Immediately, the sitting room door was thrown wide open to reveal the butler, Kabaji and 2 other guards.

"Hai, Atobe-sama?"

"Please escort Mara-san to the door." Kazuki directed.

A serene-faced Mara stood up proudly and with a regal nod, walked out with the butler leading and the guards following behind her.

Mara stood near her car and watched the butler and the guards entering the mansion through its huge entrance doors.

Once alone, her fake serene and friendly façade left her and her face resumed its cold calculating and bitter demeanour with a sneering smile, "You think I would give up my place as an Atobe, Kazuki? You mark my words for I'll get back at you and those 2 women who had ruined my life."

What Kazuki had said about her family turning their back on her was true. Once Kazuki, Ohtori Kyouya and Tsukushi Doumyoji made known to the Shirogawas about the part she played in the tampered agreement and the set-up for Sakuno, her brother immediately disowned her. Her mother was disappointed in her nevertheless even though she didn't shun her only daughter.

"If that Kirimi wench and that Sakuno brat hadn't showed up, Kazuki would still be mine and Keigo would have married a girl of my choosing by now." Mara angrily spatted out. Before she could enter her car, she spotted a figure walking toward the gardens. Some lights from a few windows revealed the person to be Sakuno and Mara felt vengeful. _'That girl has no right to be here! Those thugs in Osaka should have done their work thoroughly instead of leaving me to clean up their mess.'_

Sakuno ambled her way around the mansion and headed toward another garden plot with a small hill. _'There're so many gardens around the mansion. It will take me sometime to explore everything.'_

She spotted a gazebo surrounded by roses on top of the hill and made her way toward it, unaware that she was being followed. She steadily climbed the many steps to reach the top. Sakuno spent a few minutes admiring and touching the colourful blooming roses. She realized it was almost time for dinner when the orange, red and yellow hued sky darkened more and more with passing time. "I hope Keigo is done with his mother's visit." Sakuno sighed and turned to return to the mansion.

Mara hid herself well among some trees and watched her quarry. Once the girl stepped toward the stony steps, she came out quickly and pushed hard against Sakuno's shoulder. She watched gleefully to see the body tumbled down the steps but her rejoicing was shattered when Sakuno rolled to rest on an even slope halfway down the steps.

Mara waited to see if the girl was conscious but the girl continued to lie stiffly still. With a satisfying grin, she quickly left to collect her car to get away.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"ATOBE-SAMA! KEIGO-SAMA!" Kabaji shouted as he swept into the sitting room to shock everyone who was gathered there. Everyone gasped to see Kabaji carrying a limp Sakuno with dirt and scratches all over her. A small trail of blood oozed from the side of her head to her cheek.

Keigo, Sumire: "SAKUNO!"

Kana: "Oh no!"

Kirimi: "What happened to her?"

Kazuki: "Lay her on the sofa, Kabaji."

Keigo: "Wake up, Sakuno!"

Kazuki: "HONDA-SAN! Call for Sakuno's doctor now!

Honda: "Hai, Atobe-sama."

Yuushi: "Kabaji, did you check her for broken bones?"

Kabaji: "Usu. Nothing's broken."

Kazuki: "Arigatou."

Keigo: "Where was she?"

Kabaji: "In the rose hilly garden. She was lying halfway down the steps."

Kazuki: "Was it an accident or was it…..?"

Kabaji: "No camera in that area. No guards were there."

Honda: "Atobe-sama, Keigo-sama, the doctor will be here in a few minutes."

Sumire: "Keigo, take her to her room. I'll make her comfortable before the doctor arrives."

Kirimi: "I'll help you, Sumire-san."

Kana: "I'll help too. Yuushi, call me when Yudai wakes up."

Yuushi: "Alright. Go on, my dear."

Kazuki: "Take a seat, son. Here take this!"

Keigo took the offered glass of whiskey and drowned it with a gulp. The other men did the same to their drinks as well. No one spoke as each dealt with their own shock and contemplated what has happened.

Keigo: "It must be her."

Yuushi: "There's no proof, Keigo."

Kazuki: "Kabaji, was she there when you found her?"

Kabaji: "Her car left already when I found Sakuno."

Keigo: "Kabaji, call up Ootori Kyouya-san and arrange for Oka….Mara to be tailed day and night. You make sure she doesn't go anywhere near Sakuno or I."

Kabaji: "Usu."

Yuushi: "Keigo, you might want Sakuno to be tailed too for her protection."

Kazuki: "Yuushi's right."

Keigo: "Okay, I want Sakuno protected day and night."

Kabaji: "Usu."

A knock on the door interrupted the men and it was opened to reveal a weary Sumire-san. "The doctor's here, gentlemen. She's examining Sakuno along with her nurse."

Before long, Kirimi and Kana too returned to the sitting room. Later when Honda-san announced that dinner was ready, no one felt like eating. So, the dinner was delayed until further notice. Even as they waited for the doctor to finish examining Sakuno and give her diagnosis, no one talked.

Finally, Honda-san ushered in Dr. Fuji Yumiko [Fuji Syuusuke's older sister] and her nurse assistant. Dr. Fuji glanced around the room to see everyone had sat up straight with great expectation.

Keigo asked directly, "How's my wife, Yumiko-san?"

"Despite her nasty fall, she's no broken bones or major injuries. At the moment, she's fine." Kumiko smiled with slight amusement to see everyone relaxed at hearing her news, "However, a hard knock causes her head would. I recommend her to be X-rayed at the hospital first thing in the morning as a safety precaution."

"Of course, we'll bring her to the hospital first thing in the morning." Kazuki said agreeably.

"In the mean time, she needs a lot of rest in a peaceful environment. I left her some pain-killers so she can take them if she experiences any minor headaches."

"Thank you Yumiko-san." Keigo shook her hand. Once the good doctor and her nurse were escorted out, everyone looked at one another sighs of relief.

Kana: "Oh, I'm starving already!"

Kirimi: "Me, too."

Kazuki: "Me, three."

Yuushi: "Now that Sakuno's out of danger, let's eat."

Sumire: "That's a good idea."

Kazuki: "Honda-san, the dinner can be served now."

Sumire: "Kazuki-san, remind them to bring a tray to Sakuno's room for Keigo.

Everyone looked around but Keigo has disappeared.

**

* * *

**

IN KEIGO & SAKUNO'S BEDROOM

"I don't know what I will do if I loose you so soon after having to spend those months of pure agony and darkness."

"My heart couldn't take anymore surprises, my love."

"I'll have to bind you so close to me that nothing will keep us apart."

Sakuno heard all these endearments and tried to swim out of the heavy darkness surrounding her. Her heavy eyelids soon lifted and after some blinking, she found her husband her holding her hand with his head next to hers.

"Ke..Keigo?"

"Sakuno, you're awake?" Keigo's eyes locked on her.

"Mmm. Why are you here Keigo? And why am I back here in our bedroom?"

"What?"

"I thought you were angry with me about Takeshi Hoshi."

"What…do you remember, Sakuno?"

Sakuno stared at Keigo for a moment before she closed her eyes tightly. She realized the memories of her past, their past and their present had finally returned.

_**EEEEEEEEEE To Be Continued EEEEEEEEEE**_


	22. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: __**Thanks a million to **__those who had R&R! Here's another chapter. The end is near, everyone! Remember to R&R!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing in POT, Ouran High School Host Club or Hana Yori Dango belong to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story._

"xxxxx" Conversation

'xxxxx' Thoughts

xxxxxxx Flashback

: xxxxxxx : Text Message

Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love?

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 19**_

"_I don't know what I will do if I loose you so soon after those months of pure agony and darkness."_

"_My heart couldn't take any more surprises, my love."_

"_I'll have to bind you so close to me that nothing will keep us apart."_

_Sakuno heard all these endearments and tried to swim out of the heavy darkness surrounding her. Her heavy eyelids soon lifted and after some blinking, she found her husband her holding her hand with his head next to hers._

"_Ke..Keigo?"_

"_Sakuno, you're awake?" Keigo's eyes locked on her._

"_Mmm. Why are you here Keigo? And why am I back here in our bedroom?"_

"_What?"_

"_I thought you were angry with me about __Takeshi Hoshi."_

"_What…do you remember, Sakuno?"_

_Sakuno stared at Keigo for a moment before she closed her eyes tightly. She realized the memories of her past, their past and their present had finally returned._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 20**

**7 MONTHS AGO**

**IN RYUZAKI'S ROOM AT ATOBE MANSION**

"You are happy and content, aren't you, Sakuno?" Ryuzaki Sumire asked teasingly, seeing her grand-daughter's cheeks reddened even more.

They were having tea in Ryuzaki's private quarters. They're in a tastefully decorated sitting room with the lengthy French windows opened to give the room's occupants a lovely view of the gardens surrounding Atobe Mansion. Another doorway led to Ryuzaki's huge bedroom, walk-in wardrobe and attached bathroom.

"Hai Obaasan. Mmm….. ano, I have…actually we have.." Sakuno lapsed into nervous silence.

"What is it, Sakuno?" Sakuno's stammering made Sumire curious.

"Ano…Keigo and I…we…we're going to have a baby."

"Ba…baby? You mean..?"

"Ha…hai, Obaasan." Sakuno meekly replied and waited. After some time lapsed silently, she peeked at her grandmother to find her beaming with tears running down her cheeks.

"O..Obaasan! Why are you crying?" Sakuno was bewildered, "I thought you'd be happy for us?"

"Ooo Sakuno!" Sumire leaped up as quickly as her elderly body could afford to and pulled Sakuno into a tight hug, "I'm going to be a great-grandmother?"

Sakuno responded by nodding and continued to remain in Sumire's arms.

"I'm so blessed. I never thought I would get to see your child." Sumire's tearfully exclaimed. In her heart, Sumire thanked God for her grand-daughter and her future great-grandchild.

Two months ago, Atobe Sakuno had recovered her memories much to the delights of her family. Once the doctors had cleared her mental health, she was promptly kidnapped by her husband, Keigo. Their father, Kazuki had helped to make the arrangements with Kabaji so that Keigo could take her to a very secluded place where he had campaigned to re-capture her heart all over again. They had spent a week there re-building their love and trust again. Keigo and Sakuno had returned to Tokyo with their marriage intact, stronger and deeper than ever. The whole family had welcomed them back with a small surprised family-only party.

"Did Keigo know about this, Sakuno?"

"Hai, Obaasan. He..he's the first to find out. We decided that I should tell you while he tells his family."

"Have you seen a doctor? How far are along now?"

"We've seen a gynaecologist a week ago. The baby is about 6 weeks and he or she is in good health. We're going back again for another check-up 2 weeks later."

"That's good. So it happened at the winter mansion?"

Sakuno nodded with sudden shyness as she thought back to those 2 weeks spent secluded in a holiday mansion on a snow-covered hill somewhere in Japan.

_**OOOO Flashback Begins OOOO**_

_**Sakuno stayed silent throughout the journey from Tokyo to this mansion. Inside she berated herself for being so easily led by her cunning husband. **_

_**Earlier that morning, she had her final visit to the psychiatrist who has been treating her since she was found in Kutaka. When she left the clinic, she didn't expect to find a casually dressed Keigo standing next to her limo.**_

"_**What are you doing here, Keigo?" Sakuno asked without an expression. Ever since her memories had returned, she had tried to maintain some distance from Keigo.**_

"_**I'm here to accompany my wife, of course. Let me escort you back." Keigo gave her a friendly smile and opened the limo's passenger door. After some slight hesitation, she climbed into the limo. Keigo followed after her and soon the limo made its way into the main road.**_

_**She had sat far from Keigo and avoided any conversation with him even though he was trying to make small talk. Soon, she became aware that the limo was not going back to Atobe Mansion. **_

"_**Matte, where are we going?" Sakuno looked out the window with growing nervousness, "This isn't the way home."**_

"_**No, it's not." Keigo's cryptic reply made Sakuno wary.**_

"_**What's going on, Keigo?"**_

"_**Daijoubu, Sakuno. We're just going to take a short trip, that's all."**_

"_**NO! I don't want this. Take me back right now!"**_

_**Sakuno almost shrieked when she found her lips captured by a pair of firm and passion-filled lips and her body encased in a pair of strong arms and a warm body. Her lips and body betrayed her by responding with growing passion. A moan escaped her lips and it was echoed with a manly groan from Keigo. Her mind was fuzzy and numb when Keigo finally pulled away and rested his forehead on her shoulder, taking deep breaths.**_

"_**Come with me, my love. I need you."**_

"_**Whh…what?" Her thoughts were still scattered.**_

_**Keigo abruptly let her go when the limo finally stopped. The door was opened and he stepped out first pulling a meek Sakuno out. Looking around curiously, she found a private helicopter in front of the limo in another part of the Tokyo airport. Without a word, Keigo gently but firmly lead Sakuno to climb into the chopper. 90 minutes later, they landed on a landing pad a distance away from a mansion surrounded by snow-covered hills and trees. They were greeted by servants who helped them into winter jackets they had prepared.**_

_**Minutes later, Sakuno was lead into a beautiful bedroom with a Western styled fireplace where logs were engulfed by warm fires. The deco was in warm colours with huge red curtains hanged besides windows that overlooked a small valley. There were 2 doors in the room. One led to a wardrobe filled with clothes in her size and the other revealed a bathroom with a Jacuzzi.**_

"_**Do you like it?" Keigo's question made her jumped and she turned to find him watching her with an intense gaze.**_

"_**It's nice." Sakuno shrugged trying not to show her awe at the beauty of the place.**_

"_**It's the master bedroom but you can have it."**_

_**Sakuno nodded and asked without thinking, "It's a big too big for one person, isn't it?"**_

_**Keigo gave her a lazy smirk that made her heart palpitate quickly, "Are you saying you need some company to keep you warm at night?"**_

_**His husky suggestion shook her and she hastily shook her head, "No, that's not what I'm saying." **_

_**After a moment of silence, Sakuno asked, "What are we doing here, Keigo? Why did you bring me to this place?"**_

"_**Well, this is what people would normally call a honeymoon. As for us, it will be our second honeymoon."**_

"_**Se..second ho..honeymoon? We don't need that."**_

"_**Are you sure, Sakuno?" Keigo left his post and strode purposefully toward her. **_

_**Sakuno gulped and stood stiff, attempting to display some courage which she actually lacked at the moment. His hands gently clasped her upper arms and he moved closer to rest his forehead on hers while looking deeply into her eyes. Sakuno's eyes stayed glued to his face as his words washed over her.**_

"_**I hope our time here far away from work and other people could heal the breach between us. We need some space to work on our marriage and our love. We love each other, Sakuno. We are meant to be together but forces beyond our control kept pulling us apart. I can't stand them anymore, Sakuno." A sad pleading look was on his face.**_

"_**So, I'm begging you, Sakuno, give me another chance," Keigo slid down to his knees to Sakuno's shock and hug her waist, "and give US as another chance."**_

_**She could feel his words breathed into her stomach, "I love you, Sakuno. You are my life, Sakuno. Onegai?"**_

_**She had never seen him like this before, begging and pleading with such brokenness. Her heart couldn't take it anymore, so she knelt and returned his hug fiercely. In her heart of hearts, she would always love Keigo. **_

_**The next 7 days, Keigo had shown his seriousness in their relationship by spending time, relaxing, playing and talking with her. At the same time, he was also doing his utmost best to seduce her with his touches, his closeness and his voice. Sakuno couldn't help but be drawn to him again and again.**_

_**On the sixth night, Keigo had prepared a dinner picnic in front of the huge fireplace in the living room where a roaring fire was keeping the room warm. Lights turned low, a soft blanket on the floor, small plates of delicious smelling finger food, a bottle of Champagne, 2 flute glasses and a messy-haired Keigo dressed in a body-hugging white shirt and tight blue jeans had created a very intimate provocative scenario. Inevitably, they ended up doing more than having dinner on that blanket at the end of the night.**_

_**Within the next 2 nights, they had conceived their child.**_

_**OOOO Flashback Ends OOOO**_

"What about the nursery?" Sumire's voice pulled Sakuno out of her musing.

"Keigo and I wanted the baby to be close to us so we've decided to make the room across from ours the nursery."

"That's good. Do you need any help, Sakuno?"

"I will let you know later, Obaasan. Once Kana-chan and Kirimi-san find out, they'll…"

"SAKUNO!" The door to Sumire's sitting room burst opened to reveal two excited women.

"GYAH! I can't believe you're having a baby!" Ayano Kirimi wrapped her arms around Sakuno.

"YEH! Yudai will be so happy to have a playmate!" Oshitari Kana hugged her other side.

"We can start on the nursery as soon as possible! Oh, let's not forget about the baby clothes!" Kirimi clapped her hands with glee.

"Are you having any morning sickness? You can count on me if you have any questions about your pregnancy!" Kana asked with concern.

"CONGRATULATIONS, SAKUNO!" Kazuki almost screamed like the women as he ran into the room. A beaming Keigo and a pleased Yuushi followed in after him.

Kazuki clasped Sakuno's hands in his and gushed, "Oh, thank you so much Sakuno for giving us another grandchild!"

"Congratulation, Sakuno!" Yuushi added with a wink.

"Arigato, Otousama, Yuushi-kun." Sakuno reddened and looked over at her husband. He was smiling lovingly at her.

Sumire sighed as the crowd in her sitting room sat in the available chairs and started to talk about the new addition to the Atobe family.

"Keigo?"

"Hai, Obaasan?"

"You might want to ring for more refreshment. It looks like they'll be staying for some time with Sakuno."

"Hai!" Keigo looked lingeringly at his wife. The glow on her face made her looked ethereal.

* * *

**2 MONTHS AGO**

**IN A PUB SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO**

"Here's your drink, Madam. That will be ¥1,500."

The woman silently handed the bartender the money and drowned her drink in one go. She tried but the burn in her throat and the buzz in her head couldn't make her forget about her cheating boyfriend. Jyunichi Sakao drunkenly wondered if there're some ways to make her boyfriend pay for his infidelity.

"You look like you had a bad day."

Sakao turned to her left to find an elegantly dressed woman sitting next to her nursing a glass of dark liquor.

"Wh…what iz..iz it to ya?" Sakao was sluggishly rude.

"Sorry. I just thought of making some conversation that's all." The woman in her mid-50s shrugged her shoulder and sipped her drink. Somehow the woman's sad demeanour captured Sakao's interest.

"Yeah, you can say (hic!) I had a bad day." Sakao said sadly.

"Must be terrible for a lovely girl like you to drink away your sorrows."

"Huh, lovely girl? My boyfriend..(hic!)…ex-boyfriend didn't think so."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he dumped (hic!) me for a younger (hic!) girl. That B*****D! After all, (hic!) I've done for him."

"Yeah, I understand how you feel."

"Huh? You had (hic!) the same problem?"

"Yeah, my husband and I are separated. His first love came back. He even turned our children against me." The woman quickly swiped her hands across her cheeks to wipe away some tears.

"Geesh, that's (hic!) horrible."

"After devoted myself to him and our family for so many year, he suddenly wants a divorce."

"MEN! They are (hic!) all gutless. They're (hic!) PIGS!" Sakao shouted angrily causing other people around them to step away from them.

"Yeah but what can we do?"

"They need (hic!) to be punished. They have (hic!) to pay for what they've (hic!) done."

"Oh but how?"

Sakao looked closely and found eagerness in the woman's face. Some ideas began to form in her mind. She had been a fan of the CSI series and she had some pretty good ideas for her faithless ex-boyfriend. Mmmm, maybe this lady can help.

"Hey, let's go (hic!) somewhere quiet and talk. I (hic!) believe we can help each other."

Atobe Mara, soon to be Shirogawa Mara almost smiled triumphantly when the clueless girl took the bait. Earlier, she has heard this girl complaining about her unfaithful ex to the bartender and knew immediately she would be a useful tool. She maintained her innocent housewife mask and followed the swaying girl to another corner where a table and a few chairs were left empty.

"Ano…what do you mean about helping each other?"

"Well, (hic!) we can show those men we aren't (hic!) object to be used and thrown around. So you (hic!) help me with my ex-boyfriend problem and (hic!) I'll help your husband problem."

"What?" Mara showed an incredulous expression while her heart was shouting with "YES!".

"Hey, those men (hic!) are wolves with no (hic!) compassion. If we don't (hic!) show them their mistakes, who could?"

"So, what should we do?"

"My ex-boyfriend is (hic!) going off for a holiday with his (hic!) new girlfriend next month. You take (hic!) care of him."

"You mean…kill him?" Mara arched an eyebrow. She has no problem doing it with the help of some brainless goons who love money.

"No, I just (hic!) want him to (hic!) suffer. I'm sure none of us want (hic!) to be in prison for mm (hic!) murder."

"You're right."

"Then I'll (hic!) take care of your husband for (hic!) you."

"No, I love my husband. It's the other woman that needs to be taught a lesson."

"Hmm good idea. (hic!) Maybe I should target his new (hic!) girlfriend too.!

"So, when do we start our…mm…project?"

"Project? (hic!) I like that word. Hai! We'll (hic!) start as soon as we have made all (hic!) the necessary arrangements (hic!)."

"Okay, so the first thing…"

Sakao looked at Mara closely, "So the first thing, lady is (hic!) you have to introduce yourself."

"Oh, right. My name is Morigawa Shira."

"Well, (hic!) Morigawa-san, I'm too drunk to continue. Why (hic!) don't we exchange numbers and meet (hic!) again to discuss in details?"

"That sounds good."

Once they had exchanged their contact details, Sakao left the pub in a taxi while Mara remained. A huge grin adorned her face as she laughed quietly. Finally things were looking up for her.

Atobe Mara had a rude awakening after the world had found out about her separation from her husband and her disownment by her brother. She found herself friendless and alone. Over the years, she has made many enemies but the powerful names of Shirogawa and Atobe protected and shielded her. The social circles she used to circulate in had barred her participation and even the high-class restaurants, shops and clubs she frequently patronised seemed unwelcoming, cold and impersonal. All she had left was her inheritance from her father and her mother's love.

Mara thought of that girl Keigo had married. She thought she has gotten rid of her in Osaka. Then she was found living and kicking 18 months later. Again after she thought she had pushed Sakuno to her death at the mansion, news came back that Sakuno had recovered her memories because of her fall. Needless to say, Mara was incensed that she had helped that wench. Now she turned her attention closer to home; she wanted to make Kirimi pay for taking Kazuki from her.

"He's mine, Kirimi. I'll get him back by all means possible."

* * *

**1.5 MONTHS AGO**

**OOTORI KYOUYA'S OFFICE**

Ootori Kyouya waited as the two men finished reading the report his private police had compiled for them.

"Is…is this true? She…she is the one behind…Sakuno's assault?"

"Hai, Keigo-san. We've interviewed the culprits and shown them her picture. They identified her as the mastermind."

Atobe Kazuki wearily threw down the report on the table and clasped a comforting hand on his son's stiffened shoulder.

"She…I…I thought she had been accepting of Sakuno." Atobe Keigo whispered with disbelief as he continued to stare at the report in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Kazuki-san, Keigo-san. How shall we proceed after this?" Kyouko politely inquired.

He truly felt bad for these decent yet powerful men who had been his loyal clients for the past few years and good friends as well. His eyes twitched a bit when his mind turned to the evil-minded woman who has been doing her best to turn their world upside down inside out. She reminded him of Doumyoji Kaede that retired matriarch from the Doumyoji Group. At least Kaede-san has changed for the better.

His private police force finally had a breakthrough a few days ago when a troubled youth was caught harassing a girl in Osaka. His criminal records have made him eligible for years of imprisonment but he had asked for lesser sentencing in return for some important information. From there, an investigation was launched and this morning a report had arrived at his desk. Ootori Kyouya personally called up Atobe Kazuki and his son Keigo to notify them about the latest development about Sakuno's incident. They agreed to meet that evening at his office.

"So Mara hired these youths to physically assault Sakuno?" Kazuki gazed at the ever-efficient CEO of the Ootori Group.

"That's right. The young man said before they could do more, she ran off toward a nearby harbour and disappeared from their radar. We believe she might have hidden in a small boat but her head injury caused her to faint. The boat was an abandoned one, so it wasn't properly tied. It would seem that the sea current then carried it away."

"More? Did they..?" Keigo swallowed at the question he was about to ask as Kazuki's face whitened.

"Iie. They did not sexually assault her." Kyouya was glad to see the Atobe men's relief, "Now that we know what happened, how shall we proceed from here?"

"Otousama?"

"It's your call, son. Sakuno's your wife."

"But Mara is your wife."

"No, not anymore, son. To me, she's just a stranger."

Keigo nodded and turned to Kyouya with a hardened glint in his silvery eyes, "I don't want here anywhere near us ever again. If she doesn't stick to the order and if there are enough evidences, I want her charged for Sakuno's assault in Osaka."

"Fine. I'll get that done right away."

"Kyouya-san, I meant it. No calls, no visits and no Christmas cards from her is ever to be allowed near Otousama, Kirimi-obaasan, Yuushi, Kana, Sakuno, Obaasan and even little Yudai."

Ootori Kyouya nodded.

* * *

**15 DAYS AGO**

**ATOBE MARA'S APARTMENT**

Two men in pressed suits rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened to reveal a clearly surprised Atobe Mara who wasn't expecting anyone to visit.

"Are you Atobe Mara?"

"Hai?"

"This is for you."

"What?" Mara gaped at the plain brown thick envelope in her hand and at the men.

"Good-day to you Atobe-san." The men nodded and left.

Mara closed the door and opened the envelope as she made her way back to the living room. Her eyes bulged as she slowly sat down and read the paperwork she'd pulled out.

"No! No! No!"

A Tokyo judge has granted a lengthy restraining order against Atobe Mara for and on behalf of Atobe Kazuki, Atobe Keigo, Atobe Sakuno, Oshitari Yuushi, Oshitari Kana, Oshitari Yudai, Ayano Kirimi and Ryuzaki Sumire (the Victims). Evidences of harassment by Atobe Mara provided by Ootori Securities have been filed and noted. Mara has been restrained from contacting the victims except through their legal representatives. Contact methods included in the order were face to face visits, digital and written mails and card and telephone calls. Mara snorted and tossed this document aside to read the next one. She'll be in control again once she handled Kirimi and Kazuki is back at her side.

The next document informed her that if she followed the restraining order faithfully, no charges will be brought against her for her involvement in Sakuno's assault in Osaka. If she overstep or sidestep the restraining order, she would be charged accordingly with all gathered evidences by Ootori Securities, be made known to the police. Because of this second document, Mara screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration.

After a few minutes of throwing her tantrum, her mobile rang. Her face brightened up to see Sakao's number.

"Yo, it's me. Everything's ready on my side. What about your side?"

Mara grinned maniacally, "Yes, I'm ready on my side too."

"Great! Let's do this then!"

"Hai, let's do it." Mara's eyes gleamed with malice and hatred.

_**EEEEEEEEEE To Be Continued EEEEEEEEEE**_

_**Note: All legal proceedings for a restraining order is based on my imagination only and not on real life.**_


	23. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Here's THE LAST CHAPTER, minna-san. Remember to R&R! An EPILOGUE is on its way.

_Disclaimer: Nothing in POT, Ouran High School Host Club or Hana Yori Dango belong to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story._

"xxxxx" Conversation

'xxxxx' Thoughts

xxxxxxx Flashback

: xxxxxxx : Text Message

Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love?

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 20**_

_After a few minutes of throwing her tantrum, her mobile rang. Her face brightened up to see Sakao's number._

"_Yo, it's me. Everything's ready on my side. What about your side?"_

_Mara grinned maniacally, "Yes, I'm ready on my side too."_

"_Great! Let's do this then!"_

"_Hai, let's do it." Mara's eyes gleamed. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21**

**YESTERDAY**

**THE PARKING LOT OF HANAZAWA HIGH SCHOOL**

"You know what to do, right?" Morigawa Shira (aka Atobe/Shirogawa Mara) asked softly over the mobile.

"Hai, hai, Morigawa-san." Jyunichi Sakao snorted with eyes rolling, "We've gone through the plan a few times already."

"Sorry, I'm …nervous that's all." Mara lied with a sigh.

"Daijobu. Thanks by the way. You did such a good job with my ex." Sakao giggled wildly, "I'm still tickled pink when I thought of him stuck in that god-forsaken place in Hokkaido with his new toy-girl with no food, firewood and no mobile connection."

"So call me and let me know the happy news. Your payment is ready for you once you're done." Mara reminded her.

"Got that, General! I'm looking forward to it." Sakao hanged up and shook her head with mild irritation. _'That Morigawa is sure a worry-wart.'_

2 months ago, Jyunichi Sakao had awaken from her drunken sleep with a pounding headache and vowed to make her ex pay for her condition. Memories about a certain Morigawa Shira and their revenge plan returned bit by bit and that evening she called up Morigawa to cancel the revenge plan. But when Morigawa Shira offered to pay her ¥10 Million for her help, she gladly agreed. Before he left, her ex, that no-good Toyama Seiki had absconded most of her savings and she's on the verge of being penniless. Anyway, it's not like she's killing someone, right? She's just going to give a certain Ayano Kirimi, the woman who had stolen Morigawa's husband, a good scare.

"Yosh! It's time to do my part. Now where's that Ayano Kirimi's dark blue sedan car?" Sakao slowly circled around the parking lot until she found her target's car. She found another lot a few distance away to keep an eye on her quarry.

**MEANWHILE…..**

**IN THE INFIRMARY OF HANAZAWA HIGH SCHOOL**

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sakuno-chan." Ayano Kirimi looked at her friend and soon to be stepdaughter-in-law with worry, "Shall I call Keigo for you?"

Atobe Sakuno smiled weakly, "No need to do that, Kirimi-san. I'm fine."

"You almost fainted in the cafeteria, Sakuno and you looked so pale. I think you should start your maternity leave now. You need a lot of rest."

"But the students are having their tests next week and…"

"Don't worry about them. A substitute teacher can take over."

"Demo…"

"As the Principal, I have the final say. Sakuno-chan, I direct you to go home and rest. You have less than a month left before the baby arrives."

"Hai."

"Mukashi-san!"

Sakuno's new bodyguard stepped into the infirmary and bowed, "Hai, Kirimi-sama?"

"Here, Mukashi-san!" Kirimi handed over a set of car keys to the silent bodyguard, "You can drive Sakuno-sama home in my car. I'll be going back with Kazuki-sama tonight anyway."

"Oh, you're going to the Hanazawas' reunion dinner, right?" Sakuno inquired.

"Hai, Nee-san said we have to be early so Kazuki is coming to pick me up. We'll change at Nee-san's place."

"In that case, I'll take my leave then." Sakuno slowly got up from her chair with a hand placed on her pregnant belly. She exchanged a warm hug with Kirimi and walked out with her bodyguard.

Outside in the parking lot, Mukashi-san escorted Sakuno to Kirimi's blue sedan and made sure she got into the backseat and was sitting comfortably. He swiftly got into the driver's seat and drove off cautiously. Unknown to the two occupants in the car, an SUV pulled out to follow their car.

It was at a busy intersection when the SUV driver took action. By the time it speeded away, the blue sedan had crashed into the side of an office building. Soon, the place was encircled by the police, an ambulance, a few fire-engines and many onlookers.

Inside the runaway SUV, a trembling Sakao tried to keep her hands steady on the wheel. She just wanted to give the back of the sedan a few bumps to scare the people inside the car. However, she had underestimated the power of the SUV. Her eyes were burned with the images of the blue sedan twisting around, losing control and heading toward an office building. _'Oh God, what have I done?'_

_

* * *

_

**PRESENT DAY**

**IN THE ICU**

The dainty hand twitched and stilled. Eyelids with long eyelashes trembled gently and lifted gradually. Once opened, the eyes blinked a few time to adjust to the soft lights within the unfamiliar room. The hand moved little by little and encountered an object. It explored and found hair.

Atobe Keigo felt something brushing his hair and woke up. He sat up and found soft eyes watching him.

"Sa..my Sakuno!"

"Ke…."

"Don't talk, my love." Keigo wrapped his hands around Sakuno's cold ones.

"Mmm…" Sakuno looked at him with a frown.

"You need your rest. Ore-sama….no," Keigo smiled tenderly, "I'm glad you're awake."

"Be…beby?"

"Our son is well and he's waiting for his Mama."

"Mmm." Sakuno closed her eyes with a soothing smile.

Sliding his knuckles against Sakuno's cheeks, Keigo sighed with relief and joy. He's too happy to leave her side but he knew his other family members would be displeased if he didn't tell them about Sakuno being awakened. Especially Sakuno's grandmother. He tucked the thin hospital blanket around her and made his way to the ICU's glass doors.

"Kabaji!" Keigo gripped the giant's arm.

"Usu?" Kabaji was shocked to see a huge grin on Keigo's face.

"Sakuno's awake. Please tell the others and also inform the doctor and the staff."

"Usu. Omedetto." Kabaji smiled.

"Arigato, Kabaji." Keigo nodded and went back to his place beside Sakuno's.

After some time, the doctor in charge stepped into ICU with some nurses. She began to check on Sakuno's vital signs via the machines attached to her. She paid Keigo no attention because she knew he won't budge from his wife's side. They had tried to keep him out but the hospital owner, Kyouya Ootori asked them for some leniency.

"How's she doing, Fuji-san?" Keigo asked softly at the end.

"Her vital signs are looking good but we still need to observe her." Fuji Yumiko gave him an optimistic smile, "Once we are sure she's out of danger, we'll be able to move her to a normal room."

"Arigato, Fuji-san."

"Continue to stay with her. I believe your presence helps a lot too, Keigo-san." Yumiko bowed and left the ICU. The nurses double-checked all the tubes and wires and placed a thicker blanket around Sakuno before leaving the couple alone.

A few minutes later, Kabaji escorted a tired looking Sumire into the ICU and made sure she was seated on the unoccupied side of Sakuno. Sumire's eyes were wet with unshed tears when she swept a trembling hand over Sakuno's sleeping head.

"Kabaji said Sakuno woke up."

"Hai, Obaasan. She asked about Kenta too."

"That's good."

"The doctor came by and checked on her. They'll keep observing her until she's out of danger. Fuji-san said her vital signs are good."

"Ah. The others would be glad to hear the good news too."

"Hai."

Sumire finally left the ICU, after an hour with Sakuno, to go back to the room assigned to her. Once the worry over her granddaughter had lifted, she found her body in need of rest and sleep.

**

* * *

**

**THE NEXT MORNING – DAY 2**

**IN A PRIVATE ROOM NEAR ICU**

Ayano Kirimi: Sakuno looks well.

Atobe Kazuki: I agree. Before you know it, she'll be up and about chasing after Kenta-kun.

Kirimi: Are you bringing Kenta-kun in to see his mother?

Keigo: Later today, I hope. I need clearance from the paediatrician as well as Fuji-san first.

Kirimi: Did Kana and Yuushi come by?

Keigo: Hai, Kirimi-Obaasan. They came earlier but Sakuno was sleeping. But they had to leave quickly.

Kazuki: Why's that?

Keigo: It seems Nee-san has a doctor's appointment.

Kirimi: Ii na. A third baby will grace our family soon.

Kazuki: I agree. We are blessed, aren't we, Kirimi?

Keigo: So how are the wedding plans so far?

Kazuki: Good. Kirimi is doing all the work.

Kirimi: It's a good thing it's going to be a small event. But I still have a lot to do. Even, my sister, Shiori is too busy to help me.

Keigo: I'm sorry that I can't help much.

Sumire: (Stepped into the room) Eh? Help? Who needs help?

Kazuki: Kirimi needs help with our wedding plans. How's Sakuno?

Kirimi: Kazuki!

Sumire: Sakuno's resting after we had a short talk. Anyway, I'll be glad to help you, Kirimi.

Keigo: Are you sure, Obaasan? Don't you need some rest after this ordeal with Sakuno?

Sumire: I can rest at night but in the day time, I'm bored. So, you can count on me, Kirimi.

Kirimi: Demo…

Keigo: Kirimi-Obaasan, did you know Obaasan was the Organizing Secretary for the Atobe's Foundation of Tennis for Youth? She's a master organizer.

Sumire: (Laugh!) Keigo, I was just helping out, that's all.

Kazuki: You are too modest. All the events you organized always turned out spectacular.

Kirimi: Sumire-san, I place myself in your care.

Sumire: Kirimi-san, I place myself in your care too.

Kazuki: Now, I'm looking forward to the end product. By then, sweet Sakuno and cute little Kenta-kun will be there.

Everyone was laughing at Kazuki's eagerness when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Keigo: Enter.

The door opened and Kabaji walked in with a low table. He placed it near the room's occupants and moved aside to allow Honda-san to place a tray of hot coffee, warm bagels, butter and jam. Kazuki had asked his staff to deliver food from Atobe Mansion to the hospital since Sakuno's accident and everyone has been eager to accommodate their employer and his family.

Kazuki: Ah, thank you Honda-san.

Honda: Thank you Atobe-sama. The staff and I wish Sakuno-sama a speedy recovery, Keigo-sama. We also congratulate you and Sakuno-sama for the birth of Kenta-sama.

Keigo: Thank you, Honda-san. Please give everyone my thanks for their prayers and wishes.

Honda bowed and left with Kabaji. Everyone had their fill of the sumptuous breakfast and enjoyed some quiet moments.

Keigo: Otousama, what has been done about Jyunichi Sakao and Shirogawa Mara?

Sumire: Yes, I want to know too.

Kazuki: Well, they were initially charged in court for assault with intent to kill. Sakao-san became the primary witness and is now charged only as an accessory. Mara's lawyer is trying to get her to plead insanity.

Keigo: I hope the judge throws out the insanity plea.

Kirimi: She's done too much for that plea to be taken seriously.

Sumire: I hope she spent years in jail for all that she's done to Sakuno and Kenta.

Kazuki: The judge might do that. It seemed that the news about Sakuno's pregnancy and Kenta's brief brush with death had spread all over Japan and online.

Keigo: Did she still call you, Otousama?

Kazuki: Yes, she did. Apparently, the news about our divorce being approved did not sit well with her. Doumyouji-san is also getting Mara charged for breaking the restraining order.

Sumire: I hope we'll see the last of her.

Kirimi: I doubt that, Sumire-san. She can be quite stubborn.

Kazuki: Don't worry about her, Kirimi. She's no longer relevant in our lives.

Keigo: Otousama is right. Shirogawa Mara does not exist in our lives anymore.

**DAY 2 – AFTERNOON**

**IN THE ICU**

"Ke..Ken..ta" Sakuno whispered.

The baby gurgled from his warm blue blanket and stared at her with his father's silvery eyes. His mouth pouted a little with a small bubble in it.

"He knows his Mama, Sakuno." Keigo softly said as he sat closer to Sakuno on her bed while balancing their precious son in his arms. Sakuno was still too weak to hold him.

She lifted a hand to brush the soft hairs on Kenta's head. The news parents almost laughed when Kenta suddenly sneezed and looked shocked at them.

"Da…dai..jou..bu, ..Ke..Kenta." Sakuno lovingly smiled at the cooing boy. Next to her, Keigo felt his heart swell with love to see the two most treasured people in his life.

"I love you, Sakuno."

Sakuno smiled, "Love you, too."

"Thanks for giving us Kenta."

"Me, too."

_**THE END….maybe**_

_**NOTE: All legal and criminological terms are not based on reality but on my imagination.**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

Here's a taste of what's in the Epilogue.

**EPILOGUE**

**MARA'S APARTMENT – DAY 3**

Shirogawa Mara sat in a numb stupor in an armchair in her silent apartment. Days old legal papers that were sent to her, were strewn around her. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands, "It's not fair! Why do these things happen to me?"

Her mother had finally broken down and disowned her.

Her plea of insanity for the assault charges against Atobe Sakuno has been dismissed by the judge after she had failed the psychiatric test.

Her lawyer informed her if she pleads guilty, she may only be jailed for less than 10 years. If not, she might get 15 to 25 years.

'_The box!'_

She got up and went to the small closet next to the kitchen. After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a small box. Opening it with a big smile, she pulled out a gun. It wasn't an ordinary gun; it was her father's gun. The one she found in a secret compartment in her father's desk after he had passed away. The S&W 9mm felt good in her hands.

"Ah, I knew this would be helpful one day." Mara stared at it.


	24. Chapter 22 & EPILOGUE

**_Author's Note:_**

**_1) God bless Japan. Please PRAY and REMEMBER Japan. Kindly give to charities that are helping the country._**

**_2) Here's the REAL LAST CHAPTER and the EPILOGUE itself! I dedicate this to God who's given me this gift of writing and to those had faithfully read and reviewed since Chapter 1._**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nothing in POT, Ouran High School Host Club or Hana Yori Dango belong to me. All OoC-ness, OCs, events, situations, venues and tournaments are just figments of my imagination. No profit of any kind was made from this story._

"xxxxx" Conversation

'xxxxx' Thoughts

xxxxxxx Flashback

: xxxxxxx : Text Message

Summary: What Would You Do If You Were Given A Second Chance In Life And In Love?

_**Previously in Chapter 21**_

"_Ke..Ken..ta" Sakuno whispered._

_The baby gurgled from his warm blue blanket and stared at her with his father's silvery eyes. His mouth pouted a little with a small bubble in it._

"_He knows his Mama, Sakuno." Keigo softly said as he sat closer to Sakuno on her bed while balancing their precious son in his arms. Sakuno was still too weak to hold him._

_She lifted a hand to brush the soft hairs on Kenta's head. The new parents almost laughed when Kenta suddenly sneezed and looked shocked at them._

"_Da…dai..jou..bu, ..Ke..Kenta." Sakuno lovingly smiled at the cooing boy. Next to her, Keigo felt his heart swell with love to see the two most treasured people in his life._

"_I love you, Sakuno."_

_Sakuno smiled, "Love you, too."_

"_Thanks for giving us Kenta."_

"_Me, too."_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**MARA'S APARTMENT – DAY 3**

Shirogawa Mara sat in a numb stupor in an armchair in her silent apartment. Days old legal papers that were sent to her, were strewn around her. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands, "It's not fair! Why do these things happen to me?"

Her mother had finally broken down and disowned her.

Her plea of insanity for the assault charges against Atobe Sakuno has been dismissed by the judge after she had failed the psychiatric test.

Her lawyer informed her if she pleads guilty, she may only be jailed for less than 10 years. If not, she might get 15 to 25 years.

'_The box!'_

She got up and went to the small closet next to the kitchen. After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a small box. Opening it with a big smile, she pulled out a gun. It wasn't an ordinary gun; it was her father's gun. The one she found in a secret compartment in her father's desk after he had passed away. The S&W 9mm felt good in her hands.

"Ah, I knew this would be helpful one day." Mara stared at it.

Her face perked up when she thought of something she'd read in the papers. After digging through the trashed papers on the floors, she exclaimed, "A HAH! I found it!"

Her maddened eyes fell on the huge print on it. "**THE WEDDING OF THE YEAR: ATOBE KAZUKI AND AYANO KIRIMI"** was on the front page.

Mara's eyes gleamed with hatred while her mind created the perfect plan to use her special tool of vengeance. "All of you will pay for doing this to me!"

* * *

**ATOBE MANSION – DAY 30**

**THE WEDDING DAY**

The small wedding ceremony originally planned by Kirimi has turned into the most anticipated mega event of the year, thanks to Ryuzaki Sumire.

The flow of expensive cars and limos has been going through the huge iron-casted gates of ATOBE MANSION since late morning. Catering vans were found parked at the other side of the building. Canopies of white and red covered almost half of the gardens surrounding the main building. Large LED TV screens scattered around the canopies while some digital camera men were doing a final check on their equipments. Bow-tied ushers guided all distinguished guests to their assigned seating and bodyguards surrounded the whole place with the highest degree of alertness.

In Kazuki's bedroom, Atobe Keigo and Oshitari Yuushi looked at the bridegroom with amusement. Kazuki was nervously rubbing his hands as he walked up and down his room.

"Calm down, Otousan."

"You've done this before haven't you, Otousan?"

Kazuki threw them an exasperating look, "That's because I'll be marrying the love of my life this time round, my sons." He continued his pacing until the younger men have had enough.

"SIT DOWN!" Keigo grabbed his father by his shoulder and almost shoved him into a leather armchair, "you're giving us a headache, Otousan."

"Perhaps you should focus on your personalised wedding vows. You might misspeak at the altar." Yuushi advised him.

Kazuki quickly took out a slip of paper from his pocket to run through the wedding vows again. He and Kirimi had decided to forgo the traditional vows and write their own vows instead. Everyone thought that was very romantic.

A few minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!"

A thinner Mukashi-san walked in with a dignified air and bowed, "It's time, Atobe-sama."

"…" Kazuki froze.

Keigo and Yuushi rolled their eyes, shook their head and took Kazuki by his arms to lead him out of the room, "Come, Otousan, it's time to claim your bride."

An amused Mukashi-san watched the three men exited. Every day he thanked God for bringing him to work with the Atobes. He could still remember the accident involving Sakuno-sama. When that SUV knocked into the back of the sedan, it went out control and spun right into an office block. When he woke up in the hospital, he found his arms and legs broken. The doctor said he could no longer work as a bodyguard due to the extensive injuries on his arms and legs. But Atobe-sama and Keigo-sama had met him and offered him an alternative position with their family. Now, he's training under Honda-san to be a butler. There were already a few butlers in training under Honda-san but once he's fully trained, he's going to work for the Oshitaris. [This is for those who were wondering what had happened to Sakuno's bodyguard after the accident.]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MEANWHILE...**

"Oh, Kirimi-obaasan, you looked so beautiful." Oshitari Kana gushed over the reflection in the mirror.

"Imouto, Kazuki-kun is going to faint when he sees you." Hanazawa Shiori arranged the veil to cover Kirimi's head.

"Not if I can help it, minna. He must say his vows first." Ayano Kirimi said with twinkling eyes.

The women giggled followed by another giggle from an awakened baby. Sakuno was sitting not far from them holding her active arm-waving son, Kenta.

"See, even Kenta-kun agrees with me!" Kirimi turned around and waved at the baby.

Yudai, the almost 3 year old son of Kana and Yushi stood by Sakuno's armchair keeping an eye on Kenta. Ever since he had seen the baby, Yudai has declared himself as the baby's Oniichan. He was given the job as the ring boy and was now dressed in a mini suit like his father's.

"Have you memorized your vows, Kirimi-san?" Sakuno asked.

"Hai. I hope Kazuki will like it."

"He will, Kirimi." Shiori gave her a re-assuring smile.

Someone knocked on the door and a grinning Ryuzaki Sumire came into the room with a clipboard in her hand. She was dressed in a well-designed dark green suit.

"It's time, minna."

"Oh!" The bride got up quickly and took a last look into the mirror. She stilled for a moment when she thought of her deceased parents who would never see her in a wedding gown.

"Daijobu?" Shiori asked when she saw the tears in her sister's eyes.

"I wish Otousan and Okasan were here to see this." Kirimi used a tissue to wipe her eyes.

The other ladies prudently left the sisters alone for a few moments.

"Oh Kirimi, don't be sad!" Shiori rubbed Kirimi's back, "No matter what, they are watching over us from heaven. I'm sure they're happy to see you married to someone who loves you so tenderly and faithfully."

"A…arigatou, Nee-san! I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here. Come, let's go or Kazuki will send an army to look for his missing bride."

"Hai!"

* * *

**AT THE WEDDING ALTAR**

"What's taking her so long?" Kazuki whispered impatiently while keeping his eyes at the back of the canopy. His best men and sons shook their heads. The Hanazawas and Sakuno who were seated in the first row smiled in amusement when they overheard him. Kenta were watching his grandfather with a grin.

Ryuzaki Sumire signalled to the quartet that was hired for the occasion and they began playing Pachebel Canon D and everyone hushed.

Kana, the only matron of honor and Yudai, the ring boy stepped out on the red carpet and walked up to the altar. Kana was dressed elegantly in a gown similar to Kirimi's wedding gown that complemented her pregnant belly. Keigo grinned when he saw Yuushi's face beaming with love and pride as he watched his family coming toward him. Kana gave the men a wink and positioned herself and Yudai opposite them on the other side of the altar.

The guests stood up and waited for the appearance of the bride. The quartet started playing a romantic version of the Wedding March.[ http: / www(.) you tube (.) com / watch ?v= PsGd0t41Jhw]

One minute passed. Three minutes passed. No bride appeared. All the guests, now seated again, were whispering and staring at the groom their host and the other family members. Kazuki looked at his sons with bewilderment. Keigo and Yuushi shrugged their shoulders with puzzlement. Kana looked worriedly at the men. Sumire frowned and started toward the back but when she got there, someone pushed her aside.

"Ahem! Here's the bride, everyone!"

Everyone stared in horror as a tied-up Kirimi was dragged in by a crazy-looking Shirogawa Mara dressed in a red gown. She stopped in the middle of the place and grabbed Kirimi's neck and aimed the nozzle of her gun at Kirimi's head.

"SURPRISE!" Mara laughed maniacally.

"KIRIMI!" "IMOUTO!" "OBASAAN!"

"Waaah! Gyaaah" Kenta and Yudai, having been frightened by the commotion, began crying. Kana and Sakuno immediately attended to them.

Everyone quickly scrambled far away from Mara while Kabaji and his bodyguards surrounded them. Kazuki rushed over but he was pulled back by Keigo and Yuushi before he could step past the circle of bodyguards.

"Mara, let her go now!" Kazuki bellowed angrily.

"Now why should I do that, my dear husband?"

"I am no longer your husband and you know it, Mara."

"You have been, you are and you will always be my husband, Kazuki. I own you."

"You are delusional, Mara. I would never have married you if your father had not pressured my father."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! The means of getting what I want doesn't matter. You are mine."

"I was never ever yours, Mara."

"LIAR!" Mara raged, almost shaking a teary Kirimi in her grasp.

"Since the day I've met Kirimi, I have belonged to her and her alone." Kazuki locked eyes with Kirimi and Mara was incensed to see the love and adoration poured out from his eyes for the woman in her arms. '_Those emotions should have belonged to her and not to this tramp.'_

"NO! NO! NO!" The deranged woman released the safety lock of the gun and pressed the gun's nozzle on Kirimi's cheek.

"OKASAN!" Keigo cried out and distracted Mara.

"Keigo?"

The short distraction was just enough for Kabaji to move in quickly and grabbed the gun from Mara's hand. In a twinkling of an eye, a trembling Kirimi was in a relieved Kazuki's arms surrounded by their family members. The bodyguards stood tensely around Kabaji who was holding a shrieking Mara, "He's mine! He's mine! Let me go!"

Kazuki finally looked over at her and said with finality, "Take her away, Kabaji. We never want to see her again."

"Usu."

The wedding guests watched with morbid interest as the struggling and shrieking Mara was taken away while the whole Atobe family together with the Hanazawas walked back into the mansion together.

Ryuzaki Sumire, the ever helpful and efficient planner, gathered her composure and turned to the guests and announced with a loud voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, please help yourselves to some refreshment. The wedding ceremony is postponed for another hour."

With that, the ushers and the Atobe's staff began serving the chattering guests. Sumire left to join the family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LATER - IN THE MANSION'S STUDY ROOM**

"I almost lost you again, Kirimi." Kazuki whispered and pressed kisses on top of Kirimi's head.

"I felt the same, Kazuki." Kirimi tightened her arms around his waist, "I was so afraid of not able to spend the rest of my life with you."

"My Kirimi, we are going to be so tied up with each other that we can't be away from each other."

"I love you, Kazuki."

"I love you more, Kirimi."

Keigo and Sakuno were seated in two armchairs, watching the older couple near the French windows, as Kenta was asleep in his father's arms. In a sofa, Yuushi was comforting Kana and a silent Yudai while the Hanazawas and Sumire occupied another sofa, talking to each other.

A few moments passed before Sumire approached the engrossed couple. "Kazuki-san, what do you want to do now?"

Kazuki exchanged loving looks with his bride who blushed and said, "Sumire-san, let's get this show on the road. In one hour, I want everyone to know this woman is completely mine legally and spiritually."

"In that case, let's go and freshen up before we re-start the wedding ceremony." Shiori suggested. Sumire agreed to it and left to tackle the wedding altar.

Yuushi and Hanazawa Ryu took a reluctant Kazuki back to his room while Shiori and Kana led Kirimi back to hers. Yudai stayed behind to keep an eye on his little brother, Kenta who was still asleep in his mother's arms.

Keigo took his place next to Sakuno and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He looked down into his son's sleeping face and at Sakuno's face.

"I love you, Sakuno. I thank God every day for you and Kenta."

"I love you, Keigo and thank you for loving me."

"You are easy to love, my love."

"So are you. I also thank God that Otousan and Kirimi-san will get their happily ever after, after all."

"I do too. Just like us, right?"

"Right!" The couple smiled and shared a tender kiss.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honour by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. Kazuki-san, you may say your vows now." The presiding priest said with dignity.

Kazuki turned to Kirimi with love in his eyes to say,

"Kirimi, I love you this much, enough to do anything for you, to give my life, my love, my heart and my soul to you and for you;

Enough to willingly give all of my time, efforts, thoughts, talents, trust and prayers to you;

Enough to want to protect you, care for you, guide you, hold you, comfort you, listen to you, and cry to you and with you;

Enough to be silly around you, never have to hide anything from you, and be myself with you;

I love you enough to share all of my sentiments, dreams, goals, fears, hopes, and worries and my entire life with you;

Enough to want the best for you, to wish for your success and to hope for the fulfilment of all of your endeavours;

Enough to keep my promises to you, and pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to you;

Enough to cherish your friendship, adore your personality, respect your values and see you for who you are.

I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you and sacrifice myself for you if need be;

Enough to miss you incredible when we are apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance;

Enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never ever give up on us;

Enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you, when you need or want me, and never ever want to leave you or live without you. I love you this much, Kirimi!"

There wasn't a dry eye in the room after Kazuki had said his vows. The priest cleared his throat and gestured to the bride, "Kirimi-san, you may say your vows now."

Kirimi smiled at the handsome man through her tears to say,

"What can I say to you that I haven't already said, Kazuki. What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul, everything that is me belonged to you long before this and it shall be yours long after this. Kazuki, I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, hand in hand and heart in heart. I love you now and forever."

Everyone sighed as Kazuki placed a tender kiss on top of her hands.

The priest smiled with envy at the couple standing before him who only had eyes for each other. He waved at Yudai and Kana led her boy forward. The groom and the bride picked up the relevant matching wedding rings from the small pillow in Yudai's hand.

The priest continued, "Kazuki-san, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kazuki said loudly causing the guests and the priest to chuckle. Then he put on the dainty platinum ring with a row of priceless diamonds on Kirimi's left ring finger.

"Kirimi-san, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kirimi said just as loud as Kazuki, causing laughter and tears among the guests. Then she put on the thick platinum ring with a diamond in its center on Kazuki's left ring finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kazuki took hold of the thin veil and swept it over Kirimi's head. They leaned closer to each other to share a chaste kiss.

"Boo! That's not a kiss!" Keigo teased with a shout. Yuushi and some bolder guests booed along with Keigo.

"Give her a real kiss, Otousan!" Sakuno called out.

"HAI!" Kazuki shouted excitedly much to the amusement of all onlookers. He swept his blushing bride into his arms and kissed her passionately. It went on and on for some time despite the hoots and catcalls from their audience. By the time the wedded couple faced their guests, their faces were glowing with reddened cheeks.

With a discreet cough, the priests turned to the quests, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. Atobe Kazuki and Mrs. Atobe Kirimi."

* * *

**THE EPILOGUE**

**A YEAR LATER - THE OOTORI SPECIALIST HOSPITAL**

Two men were walking up and down the room haphazardly. Their faces showed their worry and anxiety while their wives Sakuno and Kana shook their head at them.

"I think they are going to destroy the carpet soon."

"I agree."

A whimper came from a stroller followed by another soft cry from another stroller.

Sakuno went to the first stroller to extract her 2-month old daughter who had awakened from her nap. At the same time, Kana did the same for her 10-month old daughter at the other stroller. They chatted as they tended to their daughters' needs.

"Why is it taking so long?" Keigo groaned with impatience.

"I hope nothing bad happened." Yuushi stated with nervousness.

The men jumped eagerly when the door toward their private waiting room opened. But the people who walked in were not the doctor or Kazuki as they had hoped. They continued with their pacing in the room.

Ryuzaki Sumire led a 4-year old Yudai and a 1.5-year old Kenta into the room. The grinning boys were holding hands and they rushed toward their mothers as soon as they had seen them. Sumire almost rolled her eyes at the antics of the men and the boys and made herself comfortable in a cushy armchair.

"Imouto is awake." Yudai said happily as he looked at the toddler in his mother's arms. Oshitari Yumiko stared at her brother as she fed from her milk bottle.

"Mama? Nari?" Kenta sat next to his mother to gaze steadily at the baby.

"Hai, Kenta-kun. Kinari is hungry now." Sakuno smiled at her son as he tentatively put out a hand to stroke the baby's head gently. Atobe Kinari was a dearly loved imouto.

An hour later, the door finally opened to reveal a dishevelled-looking Kazuki who was grinning widely. Keigo, Yuushi, Kana, Sakuno and Sumire looked at him expectantly.

"We have a boy!"

"Great!" "Omedeto!" Everyone cheered.

"AND a girl too!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the beaming father.

"What? But the doctor.."

"Kirimi wanted her to be a surprise."

"How's Kirimi-san, Kazuki-san?" Sumire asked.

"She's tired but the doctor said she's fine."

Everyone cheered louder and continued to rejoice over the latest additions to the Atobe family. Kazuki sat down in an empty armchair and leaned back in tiredness.

"So you became a father again in your early-50s. How do you feel, Otousan?" Keigo asked teasingly.

"Ha! Ha! I feel like I have been given the best presents in my life." Kazuki beamed with love and pride. Keigo and Sakuno shared knowing looks as did Yuushi and Kana.

Three months after their wedding, Kazuki and Kirimi as well as the whole Atobe family were shocked to learn Kirimi became pregnant. Because of her advanced age, the doctor placed her under a strict diet, constant bed rest and regular check-ups. The early months were the worst because her vomiting and nausea made her lose her appetite and weight. However, after the fourth month, everything was smooth sailing. While Kazuki and Kirimi were celebrating their first wedding anniversary privately, her water broke. Kabaji informed everyone when they were making their way to the hospital immediately.

"So what are the names of my Ototo and Imouto, Otousan?" Kana asked.

"Atobe Keiji and Atobe Kazumi."

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**

_**THE REAL END OF STORY **_

Question: What happened to Shirogawa Mara? Answer: She's locked up in a mental asylum where she'd spend the remaining days of her life.

Note: Kazuki and Kirimi's wedding vows are adopted from myweddingvows(.)com.


End file.
